


Ну давайте об этом поговорим

by klotho_borg



Series: АУ про Кирена-детектива и Святые Дубы с хэппи-эндом, 2015-й год [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Detective Kieren Walker, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: Приквел "Горящего детектива", события происходят за пять лет до прибытия в Холлиоакс. История о знакомстве детектива Кирена и судмедэксперта Саймона, формировании команды, Лоре Пармер, диссоциативной фуге и повышении инспектора Коули.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг: NC-17 (неграфические сцены насилия, секса, в том числе и церебрального, нецензурщина)  
Предупреждение: АУ-ку-ку с отсылками к канону, но все же. Возможны значительные дыры в обоснуе, особенно с полицейской частью, да простят меня любители британской полиции. Флафф на флаффе и флаффом погоняет, осторожно, возможна склейка полушарий вашего мозга.  
Не вычитано!  
Благодарности: Фреду, из-за которой идея этого фика родилась. Майе, как первому читателю и сестре по фанклубу имени детектива Кирена. Азе, вдохновляющей, помогавшей с вычиткой и даже написавшей одну сцену в этот фик. И читателям, которые не боятся АУшек)

— Портной!

— Солдат!

— Шпион, выйди вон!

— Нет, Эми, эта считалочка не так работает!

— Выходи-выходи, мне лучше знать.

Кирен усмехнулся и прошел мимо комнаты отдыха, решив зайти за кофе чуть попозже. Он сделал небольшой крюк по коридору и вышел на лестничную площадку, которой иногда пользовались как курилкой, если не было сил идти на задний двор. В глаза ударил солнечный свет, заставив прищуриться и даже прикрыть глаза рукой. Кирен работал с раннего утра над отчетами, которые по-хорошему нужно было сдать еще вчера, но Коули в приказном порядке выставил его из участка. Чтобы теперь он мог в полной мере оценить насколько мудрым было это решение. Кирен быстро закончил все с утра и в принципе был относительно свободен на оставшуюся часть дня. Можно было заняться служебными бумагами, отложенными еще с прошлого месяца, можно было просто выпить чаю с Эми и девчонками из приемной, или посидеть немного над очередным архивным делом.

А можно было ничего не делать. Позвонить сестре и позвать ее вечером куда-нибудь, Джем уже давно хотела пострелять вместе с ним тире или сходить на каток. Судя по всему, сегодня предстоял просто до неприличия хороший день. Кирен потянулся всем телом, чувствуя как напрягаются и расслабляются мышцы спины.

Да, не такая уж и плохая у него работа. Разве что немного нервная и странная — несколько недель адского впахивания, и вот такие внезапные дни затишья. Сложно сказать, что из этого он любил больше.

В кармане коротко звякнул телефон — смс от Коули. Инспектор в последнее время, купив новый смартфон взамен старого разбитого аппарата пристрастился к текстовым сообщениям, снабжая их смеха ради сразу несколькими смайликами. Смысл их был порой противоречивым, что вводило неподготовленных людей в ступор. Но на самом деле все было куда проще — Сэма просто забавляли смешные рожицы, и он считал, что и остальным они должны поднимать настроение.

Вот и сейчас: «Зайди ко мне» и несколько мордашек. Хмурая, плачущая, показывающая язык и ухмыляющаяся без одного зуба. Кирен вздохнул, сунул телефон в карман и вышел в общий коридор, с сожалением бросив последний взгляд на улицу. Чудесная осень, в такую пору только гулять и радоваться жизни.

Кирен был уверен, что попроси он пару дней отгулов, Коули бы обрадовался и даже придал ему ускорения, лично показав дорогу из участка. Но для начала стоило послушать, что же хочет сказать ему сам Сэмюэль и какой степени важности окажется эта информация. Возможно, это будет новое дело, после которого вздохнуть удастся только ближе к рождественским каникулам, а возможно он просто позовет его на какой-нибудь семейный ужин. Никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка.

В кабинете инспектора было уже немного накурено, а сам Коули бодро щелкал мышкой, просматривая почту и новости в интернете. Кирен вошел сразу же после того, как постучал в дверь, что было не более, чем данью вежливости. Он присел на стул и выжидающе уставился на шефа.

— Представляешь, доллар снова полез вверх, — сообщил Коули каким-то неприлично жизнерадостным тоном.

Кирен приподнял одну бровь.

— И это интересует нас, потому что?..

— Ай, не будь таким занудой — ты совершенно не интересуешься экономикой, мой мальчик. В будущем это может стать твоим существенным недостатком.

— Мой дурной характер он все равно не перевесит.

— Лучше быть старым брюзгой с деньгами, чем без них, согласен?

— В целом да, но я так и не пойму к чему вы клоните, Сэм.

Коули щелкнул кнопкой мыши в последний раз и картинно отъехал на стуле, сложив руки на животе.

— К чему я клоню, к чему клоню... Неужели так трудно поддержать разговор со старым человеком? Может, я уже начал впадать в маразм, и твое дело — состряпать иллюзию, что этого пока не произошло, причем, чтобы в нее верили как можно дольше.

— Ох, Сэм, вы долго еще собираетесь причитать? Или я могу пока сходить за кофе и заодно принести вам водички запить вашу таблетку?

Коули рассмеялся и шутливо погрозил Кирену пальцем.

— Ты сегодня в отличном настроении, молодой человек, как я посмотрю. Хорошо закончить очередное дело, ведь так?

— Потрясающие ощущения, — искренне сказал Кирен, улыбаясь. — Чувствую себя свободным и готовым к новым свершениям. И даже к небольшому отпуску.

— Ах, музыка для моих ушей, мальчик. Я уже и не чаял проводить тебя из участка, а тут такая радость. Только вот с отпуском пока придется повременить.

Кирен пристально посмотрел на Коули и понял, что последнюю фразу тот говорил совершенно серьезным тоном.

— Что-то случилось? — как можно более небрежно поинтересовался он.

Коули кивнул.

— Служебное расследование. Дали неофициальный приказ не подписывать никому отпуск, выход на пенсию и расчет. А всех, кто сейчас в отпуске тихонько вводить обратно в рабочий график.

— Расследование по какому поводу?

— Я сам мало что знаю, информация пришла ко мне не напрямую от начальства. И это меня немного огорчает, — последнее слово Сэм сказал таким тоном, что можно было подставить вместо него любое другое достаточного уровня экспрессии чтобы проникнуться смыслом. — У тебя сейчас есть какое-нибудь занятие? Все текущие новые дела, которые потенциально могли бы попасть к тебе, придется отдать в соседние отделы.

— У меня есть текучка по документации, которой обычно занимается Эми, и которую я не подписывал месяца два, но это максимум на два дня. Я думал взяться за какое-нибудь полу-мертвое архивное дело...

— Вот! — Коули многозначительно поднял палец, а потом постучал им об стол, по каким-то рабочим документам. — Бери какое-нибудь тупиковое дело. Ковыряйся в нем по-тихоньку, но не слишком усердствуй. Твои мозги понадобятся мне, едва я узнаю про это служебное расследование немного больше.

При всей серьезности ситуации Кирен не смог удержаться от ухмылки.

— Я так и знал, что вы этого не оставите.

— Это пока еще мой отдел, мальчик. И я должен контролировать все, что здесь происходит. Когда-нибудь ты поймешь.

— Конечно, Сэмюэль. Я буду на связи.

— Да-да, иди, на сегодня пока все.

Кирен кивнул, встал и вышел из кабинета. Настроение от такого удачно начавшегося дня было немного подпорчено. Но когда у них бывало по-другому. Если Коули решил взять под свой контроль внутреннее расследование, в чем бы оно не заключалось, то тому, кто его будет проводить, можно было только посочувствовать.

Хотя что тут было гадать — похоже, начальство решило поиграть в ту же считалочку «Шпион, выйди вон!», которую он слышал сегодня в исполнении Эми и ее подруг. Только в режиме реального времени. И уже то, что они решились на это, навевало определенные мысли.

Так или иначе, до поры до времени эта ситуация не волновала Кирена. Он уже давно присмотрел себе одно архивное дельце, которое казалось весьма интересным и интригующим. Пропала тринадцатилетняя школьница, Кейт Милтон. Обстоятельства дела были банальны и загадочны одновременно — она не вернулась домой после занятий, никто не видел ее после того, как она вышла из здания школы, опрос подруг, учителей и свидетелей ничего не дал. Расследование началось весьма бодро, но забуксовало уже через пару месяцев. К Кирену в руки оно попало во все таком же зависшем в воздухе состоянии — с момента пропажи девочки прошло уже два года, новостей не было никаких, а родители уже полностью отчаялись.

В деле была одна деталь, которая сразу же зацепила Кирена: за пару месяцев до исчезновения Кейт, при загадочных обстоятельствах пропала ее тетушка. Она отсутствовала дома несколько недель, а потом нашлась в абсолютно невменяемом состоянии. Терапия показала, что у нее полная амнезия — она не помнила ни своего имени, ни родственников, ни одного факта из прошлой жизни. Семья Милтон не успела оправиться от одной трагедии, как случилась другая.

Кирену казалось, что между этими двумя случаями есть какая-то связь. И хотя эту версию тоже отрабатывали его коллеги и не нашли ничего значительного, он все равно хотел еще раз переговорить со всеми, кто так или иначе мелькал в деле. Найти девочку, пропавшую два года назад — практически нереальная задача, но можно было восстановить хотя бы частично то, что произошло тогда. Иногда Коули сбрасывал на Кирена старые дела, так называемые «висяки» — зависшие между давно прошедшей активной фазой расследования и окончательной передачей в архив. И дважды у Кирена даже получилось найти преступника. Так что и сейчас чем черт не шутит.

Когда Кирен дошел до кабинета, он обнаружил, что Эми уже вернулась с перерыва. Она сидела за своим столом и перебирала документы, напевая при этом какой-то прилипчивый хит. Увидев Кирена, она расцвела улыбкой.

— Что у нас нового?

— Текучка и я беру архивное дело.

— О, тогда я тащу на подпись стопку документов, пока ты не сбежал! — Эми засуетилась, хватая какие-то папки, помеченные крестиками и кружочками. — А архивное про Милтон берешь?

— От тебя ничего не скроешь, — Кирен шутливо покачал головой.

— Конечно же.

До папок с вожделенным делом Кирен добрался только спустя час, когда они с Эми закончили с первой порцией бумаг. Он переворачивал листы, с которыми был уже поверхностно знаком ранее, и делал пометки в блокноте. Снова вышла на первый план проблема, которая бросилась в глаза еще в при первом прочтении — в деле был ворох свидетельских показаний и почти полное отсутствие улик. Понятно, что при похищении особенно улики не пособираешь, но обычно находилось хоть что-то подозрительное, что можно было бы привязать к делу. Кирен задумчиво записал это в блокнот и вдруг решил проверить сразу же, не откладывая в долгий ящик. Зайти к экспертам и попросить поднять старое расследование по их базам было делом пяти минут.

Он вышел в коридор и поинтересовался у Эми, не нужно ли ей что-нибудь занести в лабораторию. Между секретаршами, помощницами и помощниками детективов всегда было какое-то неясное брожение улик, а лаборатория находилась в другом здании, до которого нужно было еще дойти, отбившись от завалов бумаг хотя бы на пять минут. Эми передала ему пакет от Кортни из второго отдела и благодарно улыбнулась.

Солнце на улице светило уже не так ярко, и Кирен с удивлением посмотрел на часы — почти шесть вечера. Как это типично для него, заработаться даже в день, который казался свободным. Основной корпус и лабораторию соединял проход-перешеек между зданиями, но в теплое время года им старались не пользоваться, поскольку там постоянно шел загадочный ремонт. Вот и сейчас Кирен предпочел немного прогуляться и обойти корпус по улице, вместо того, чтобы лавировать между ведрами с краской и побелкой.

Уже в самой лаборатории Кирен задумался о том, к кому бы ему обратиться со своим вопросом, и решил сначала сделать порученное ему дело. В главном зале лаборатории было непривычно пусто — обычно там находились хотя бы пару человек, но в этот раз не было вообще никого. В огромном помещении, залитом ярким электрическим светом Кирен почувствовал себя не слишком уютно и решил зайти во второй зал, поменьше. Там сидел всего один человек, и то за дальним столом, подтянув себе для работы еще одну лампу. Кирен вежливо поздоровался и положил бумаги, но его слов как будто бы не услышали.

Кирен расписался в журнале передачи и оглянулся — лезть в компьютер и базу данных экспертов просто так, без предупреждения, было бы совсем невежливо. А мужчина за дальним столом был, вероятно, слишком занят, для того чтобы как-то отреагировать на реальность. Поэтому Кирен взял ближайший стул и устроился на нем верхом, положив руки на спинку. Он рассматривал комнату, неизменно возвращаясь взглядом к судмедэксперту.

С этим человеком они были незнакомы, хотя он уже видел его на каких-то общих совещаниях или в коридорах офиса. Возможно, его могла знать Эми, просто потому что она знала всех... Да, точно. Кирен покопался в памяти и вспомнил его имя — Саймон, Саймон Монро. Вслед за именем в голове начали всплывать интереснейшие факты.

Судя по разговорам в курилках и комнате отдыха, по крайней мере тем, к которым Кирен прислушивался, Саймон Монро был грозой судмедэкспертов. Он был ирландцем, но о его педантичности ходили легенды. Раньше он работал в Норфолке, и об этой лаборатории ходили такие байки, в которых Кирен даже не пытался разбираться. Это прибавляло Монро демоничности и повышало его баллы в глазах коллег-экспертов.

Сам Кирен в работе с ним не сталкивался — детективы вообще редко общаются с экспертами, предпочитая работать через посредников. Исключения составляли уже сформированные команды, но до такого счастья Кирену было еще далеко. Сам он пока еще неформально числился под шефством Коули, а к своей «команде» мог приписать разве что Эми.

Кирен поймал себя на том, что тихо барабанит пальцами по металлической части стула и тут же сжал кулак. Впрочем, судмедэксперт Саймон не обращал на него никакого внимания, вообще не реагируя на внешние раздражители. Со стороны могло показаться, что человек просто очень сосредоточенно читает книгу на рабочем месте. В стерильных перчатках. Переворачивая страницы пинцетом. Кирен усмехнулся — у всех свои методы работы.

Кирен начал уже было оглядываться в поисках бумажки чтобы оставить записку, но его остановил негромкий голос:

— Подождите еще две минуты, пожалуйста. Я увидел вас, просто не могу отвлечься.

— Я никуда не спешу, — сказал Кирен. — Могу посидеть еще немного.

— У вас что-то важное, раз вы остались.

— Можно и так сказать.

На протяжении всего диалога Саймон не поднимал головы от книги, но в ответ на последнюю фразу коротко кивнул. Кирен наблюдал за его неспешными движениями, постепенно прогоняя из головы все лишние мысли и тревоги. Это было что-то вроде медитации — недаром же говорят, что можно бесконечно смотреть на огонь, воду и то, как другие люди работают.

Наконец Саймон оторвался от книги, бережно переложив ее на какую-то пленку и посмотрел на Кирена. Он несколько секунд изучал его пристальным взглядом, а затем приветливо улыбнулся, видимо, идентифицировав его как полу-знакомого детектива из офиса.

— Что-то срочное? — осведомился он. — Наши все на конференции, поголовно отпросились у начальства. Обычно такого не бывает, но сегодня просто день какой-то странный.

Кирен кивнул.

— Ничего страшного. Мне просто нужно пробить одно старое дело по базам, а было невежливо отрывать вас от работы для такого пустяка.

Саймон снова улыбнулся.

— Компьютер в вашем распоряжении, можете впредь не стесняться. Я в работе иногда ухожу в себя.

— Могу понять ваше состояние. Ах да, я тут принес несколько документов от Кортни из второго отдела...

— Большое спасибо. Сейчас посмотрю и позвоню ей.

Саймон встал из-за стола, взял принесенные бумаги и рассеянно потер бровь, просматривая их.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Извините за любопытство, но что за книгу вы читали? — не удержался Кирен.

— А, это. Библия, — Саймон снова говорил, не поднимая глаз от бумаг, и добавил задумчивым тоном: — Очень интересная история.

После этой загадочной фразы, которая с равным успехом могла касаться как самого текста Библии, так и дела, к которому она прилагалась, он вышел из комнаты, едва не промахнувшись мимо двери. Кирен покачал головой и обернулся к компьютеру. Не один он в этом дурдоме такой трудоголик, надо же.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующие два дня Кирен провел в относительном спокойствии, за чтением документов и выстраиванием общей картины дела. База судмедэкспертов помогла не сильно — скудные улики, предоставленные самим семейством Милтонов, были совсем не тем, что как-то могло пролить свет на расследование. Так что приходилось работать с тем, что есть.

Кирен разделил материалы дела на две стопки — одна, наиболее объемная про исчезновение самой Кэйт, вместе со всеми свидетельскими показаниями, которые хоть как-то могли к нему отнестись, а вторая — совсем маленькая, про странное происшествие с ее тетушкой. Эта часть истории интересовала его больше всего. Грейс Джемма Лувье пропала за два месяца до исчезновения своей племянницы при весьма загадочных обстоятельствах. Судя по материалам дела, исчезла она из собственного дома, но обнаружили это только бдительные соседи, когда поняли, что не видели ее трое суток.

В доме не было найдено ни следов борьбы, ни каких-то зацепок — только собранные сумки, потому что миссис Лувье собиралась провести этот уикенд с семьей на озере. Но не сложилось. Кирен нашел отчет об осмотре дома в базе и долго рассматривал фотографии. Вкупе с пояснениями экспертов и детектива, который вел дело, они вызывали ассоциации с фильмами ужасов или историями аля «Летучий Голландец». Все вещи на своих местах, ничего не тронуто, а человек пропал. И, конечно же, никто ничего не видел.

Миссис Лувье числилась пропавшей три недели, пока не нашлась за несколько километров от своего дома, бредущей вдоль железной дороги в абсолютно невменяемом состоянии. Спустя пару недель под наблюдением врачей ее состояние немного улучшилось, но диагноз ставил крест на любых показаниях. Ретроградная амнезия, полная потеря памяти. К делу были прикреплены бумаги с парой обязательных допросов, но они лишь подтверждали вердикт врачей.

После исчезновения ее племянницы был проведен повторный допрос, который тоже ничего не дал. Сейчас Грейс Лувье находилась в реабилитационном центре практически круглогодично, и к ней была приставлена сиделка.

Кирен задумчиво просматривал отчеты коллег, постукивая пальцами по столу. Прежде всего он хотел начать расследование с этого угла, но будет ли это этичным... Трогать людей, у которых случилось такое горе, спустя два года и заставлять их ворошить прошлое, казалось бесчеловечным. Эми часто говорила, что полицейские похожи на ангелов утешения, которые находят истину и приносят ее нуждающимся. При всей романтичности такого утверждения, Кирен был частично согласен с ним. Помимо прочего, в задачу полиции входила защита сограждан, в том числе от вреда, который могли нанести их же действия.

Кирен как раз подготовил несколько бумаг и собирался было зайти к Коули хотя бы за советом или моральной поддержкой, когда в его кабинет заглянула Эми.

— К Коули? — мгновенно определила она и протянула Кирену какую-то разноцветную бумажку. — Ну, тогда тебе нужно посмотреть на это.

Кирен просмотрел бумажку и замер, подняв на Эми округлившиеся глаза.

— Серьезно? Вечеринка в честь юбилея инспектора Коули?

— Форма одежда — парадная! О, он такой старомодный, сейчас бы это назвали...

— Юбилей Коули был в прошлом году.

— Я помню. Но вдруг он решил отметить его в этом? Ведь тогда он лежал в больнице с подозрением на какие-то проблемы с почками.

Кирен сунул приглашение в карман и подхватил папки со стола.

— Я лучше сам спрошу у него, что происходит.

— Спроси, можно ли надеть красное платье в пол, или это будет слишком эксцентрично! — крикнула ему вслед Эми.

Казалось, дым из кабинета инспектора не выветривается никогда. Кирен вошел, коротко постучав в дверь и поджал губы от снисходительного жеста, просившего его немного подождать. Коули с кем-то хохотал по телефону.

— Да-да. Отличная шутка, Дэнни, повеселимся и в пятницу. Увидимся, пока. Кирен, мой мальчик, ты уже получил приглашение?

— Приглашение на праздник, который должен был состояться в прошлом году, если бы не ваше пристрастие к вредным привычкам?

— Не будь таким занудой! Просто признайся, что забыл про день рождения своего шефа.

— Я помню про ваш день рождения, но я так же помню, сколько лет вам исполняется. А еще то, что вы терпеть не можете шикарные вечеринки. Сдержанный пафос — вот ваша визитная карточка.

Коули недобро прищурился, но на Кирена уже давно не действовало это выражение лица.

— Я вижу, что вы снова затеяли какую-то свою игру, Сэмюэль. И знаю, что рано или поздно, окажусь втянут в нее по уши, и вот на этот раз я хотел бы, чтобы это случилось пораньше. Или хотя бы получить объяснения до того, как в меня станет стрелять на улице какой-то незнакомец.

Коули притворно всплеснул руками.

— Кирен, это было всего лишь раз!

— Мне хватило. Зачем вам вечеринка?

— Всего лишь прощупать почву. Там соберутся важные люди, с которыми тебе уже пора бы и познакомиться. А так же там будет человек, которые приедет вести служебное расследование в нашем отделе с понедельника. И мне бы хотелось взглянуть ему в глаза до того, как он приступит к работе.

Кирен вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Не верю ни единому вашему слову. Ладно, половине. Но в данный момент это меня не волнует, потому что у меня есть дело, — Кирен протянул Коули папку, и тот быстро перевернул несколько листов.

— Милтоны? Я знал, что рано или поздно ты доберешься до них.

Иногда Кирену казалось, что он работает не в полиции, а в цирке. Под началом главного клоуна. Зато после разговоров с шефом любые девиации в поведении свидетелей и подозреваемых ему были нипочем.

— Сэм, это важно. — сказал Кирен, тщательно контролируя дыхание. — Я хотел спросить, могу ли я снова открыть дело и допросить семью пропавшей девочки?

— Да-да, конечно, делай, что хочешь, дело твое. Но. Начинай с понедельника.

— Почему это? Я что, должен подстраиваться под дурацкую проверку?

— Ну, во-первых, ты должен переделать отчет по последнему делу, прокурора не удовлетворили некоторые детали...

Кирен застонал.

— Дай угадаю, прокурор — Сесилия Эрнандез?

— В точку! Найдешь все ее претензии на электронной почте. Ну а во-вторых, — Коули многозначительно приподнял брови, — ты должен найти мне достойный подарок. И костюм на пятницу!

— Я постоянно хожу на работу в костюмах.

— Да? Тогда выбери самый черный. И подбери под него какой-нибудь веселенький галстук, — Коули снова отвлекся на зазвонивший телефон. — Давай, свободен. Антуан, сколько лет! Нет, не шутка. Хотя может быть только немного...

Кирен вылетел из кабинета шефа и хмурым взглядом обвел приемную. Бывали минуты и даже дни, когда он просто терпеть не мог свою работу.

Время до пятницы прошло как в тумане. Больше всего Кирен ненавидел идиотскую бессмысленную работу, а именно — переписывание уже написанного другими словами. Но ему пришлось этим заняться, иначе мисс Эрнандез грозилась, что в суде будет выступать он вместе с ней в качестве свидетеля.

Эми выбирала между красным и синим платьем и в итоге остановилась на черном. Посиделки с Джем пришлось отложить, но та не расстроилась, а собралась укатить куда-то за город с друзьями. В коридорах Кирен несколько раз сталкивался с Саймоном Монро — они вежливо здоровались и расходились по своим делам. Но каждый раз Кирену хотелось оглянуться и спросить что-нибудь насчет дела, над которым Саймон сейчас работал.

Таким образом к пятнице Кирен подошел довольно вымотанным и абсолютно не в настроении что-либо отмечать. Но кто его спрашивал. В качестве подарка для Коули он мстительно выбрал полное собрание сочинений Платона, записанное его учениками. Он еще думал надеть обычный рабочий костюм — все равно между ним и парадным не было практически никакой разницы, — но в итоге сдался на милость Эми.

Для праздника был арендован небольшой, но достаточно уютный ресторанчик, с внушительным банкетным залом, основным плюсом которого были выходы на несколько различных террас. Благодаря этому Кирен без труда прятался от Коули и лавировал между его знакомыми, с которыми по-хорошему должен был заговорить. Но сегодня он был не в настроении.

Он встал за колонну с цветами, за которой его не нашли бы как минимум в следующие пятнадцать минут и наконец пригубил виски из бокала.

— Тоже не любите шумные сборища?

Кирен едва не подпрыгнул от этого голоса, который, впрочем, показался ему странно знакомым даже частично приглушенный шумом и музыкой. Он обернулся и увидел Саймона, который отсалютовал ему таким же бокалом.

— Похоже, только на этой неделе.

— Да, это была чертовски тяжелая неделя. Простите, в нашу первую встречу я так и не представился. Саймон Морно.

— Кирен Уокер.

Они чокнулись бокалами и выпили, а затем, спохватившись, еще раз, за инспектора Коули. Музыка звучала какая-то совершенно легкомысленная, Кирен ощутил обжигающее тепло от виски разливается по горлу и в помещении становится немного жарковато. Он жестом указал Саймону в сторону одной из террас, и они вышли, по счастью не столкнувшись там ни с кем знакомым. На воздухе Кирен почувствовал себя лучше и снова немного выпил.

— Библия, — вдруг вспомнил он. — Ты ведь готовил ее к экспертизе, я правильно понял?

Саймон улыбнулся.

— Очень скучная история с множеством деталей, которые требуют долгой и муторной работы.

— Да? В начале недели ты говорил другое.

— Это было до того, как я узнал, какая история закручивается в этой реальности, а не в моем замкнутом мирке улик, — Саймон перешел на серьезный тон почти неуловимо: — Ты уже видел нашего будущего проверяющего?

Интересный поворот.

— Пока нет. А что, слухи расползлись уже так быстро?

— Информацией владеют немногие, и я в их число попал, признаться, случайно. Но, судя по всему, эта милая «проверка» не минует и нас, скромных судмедэкспертов.

Кирен нахмурился.

— Я думал, это внутреннее расследование, но тогда вы-то им зачем? Если ищут нечистого на руку копа, то зачем им экспертный отдел?

— Возможно, они сами не знают кого или что ищут, — пожал плечами Саймон. — Складывается такое впечатление. Никто ничего не знает. И это создает напряжение.

Саймон стоял к Кирену полубоком, открывая неплохой обзор на собственный профиль, подсвеченный золотистым светом, падающим из-за приоткрытой двери в общий зал. Янтарный виски в его бокале отбрасывал причудливые блики на темно-синий, с искрой костюм, и Кирен был просто уверен, что тот был идеально подобран под цвет глаз Саймона. Кстати, какого цвета у него глаза? Карие? Темно-зеленые? Кирен жадно запоминал картинку, зная, что потом постарается воссоздать ее на бумаге. Несмотря на то, что он давно зарекался не рисовать коллег, когда у него вообще получалось следовать своим же правилам?

— Я знаю, что ты довольно близок к Коули... — задумчиво начал Саймон.

Едва ли не впервые за несколько месяцев Кирену захотелось на полчаса забыть о работе, и вот, пожалуйста. Кирен убрал разочарованное выражение лица, растянув губы в улыбке.

— Если ты считаешь, что я его протеже, и он отчитывается мне о своих планах...

— О, нет-нет, я вовсе не то имел в виду, — Саймон взглянул на Кирена странным взглядом, словно был действительно немного смущен. — Я просто думал, что мы можем объединить усилия. У меня есть кое-какие связи, с Норфолком в том числе...

— А я могу поговорить с многочисленными знакомыми Коули и узнать хоть что-то. А потом мы сверим информацию. Нет проблем.

— Добро, — Саймон протянул Кирену ладонь. — Нужно быть готовым к неприятным сюрпризам, верно?

Кирен сжал его руку, но задержал ее в своей немного дольше, чем того требовали приличия.

— Абсолютно. Жаль только, что приятная компания так быстро сменяется неприятной в такой вечер. Доброй ночи, Саймон.

Он наконец отпустил его руку и выпив остатки виски залпом, направился в общий зал, оставив позади себя ошеломленного Саймона. По крайней мере, Кирен надеялся, что тот был хоть немного впечатлен.

Синие. У него были синие глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

Выходные Кирен провел вместе с Джем и ее друзьями, рванув к ним первым субботним утренним поездом. После вечера, проведенного в разговорах с многочисленными знакомыми Коули — довольно влиятельными и скользкими людьми, — хотелось вдохнуть немного нормальной жизни и выбросить работу из головы. Он даже взял с собой блокнот для рисования, и всю дорогу за город пытался нарисовать силуэт Саймона, стоящего на балконе. У него было уже четыре варианта набросков и ни один ему не нравился. В итоге он отложил этот рисунок, и развлекался быстрыми почеркушками для друзей Джем.

Джем была просто в восторге от того, что Кирен приехал, и они договорились встретиться еще раз на неделе и сходить куда-нибудь, например, в кино.

В понедельник утром вместо того, чтобы выйти на работу, Кирен позвонил Эми и предупредил ее, что появится в участке чуть позже. После этого он спокойно доехал до дома, вымылся и тщательно побрился, облачился в свой привычный строгий костюм и вызвал такси.

За выходные Кирен окончательно решил, что ему делать с расследованием и наметить какой-никакой план действий. Он решил начать все-таки с тети пропавшей девочки, хотя по всем предварительным расчетам это был скорее выстрел в молоко. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что к ней стоит съездить. Возможно, то самое шестое чувство, к которому неплохо было прислушаться в работе. Несмотря на твердую уверенность в том, что он все делает правильно, не оставляло ощущение какой-то бесполезности его действий. Что можно было спрашивать у больной женщины о событиях, произошедших два года назад?

На самом деле Кирен рассчитывал поговорить с сиделкой миссис Лувье — в материалах дела ничего не было о том, что кто-то вообще говорил с медицинскими работниками помимо лечащего врача. Кирен не разбирался в диагнозах, а тем более в том, чем один вид амнезии отличался от другого, но он смутно подозревал, что эти отличия были. Возможно, Грейс что-то вспоминала и тут же забывала, или у нее бывали кошмары, или она вдруг говорила что-то непонятное... Да, выстрел в никуда.

В медицинском центре реабилитации людей с психическими заболеваниями было чисто и даже уютно. Иллюзия такого впечатления создавалась после общения с доброжелательными и приветливыми сотрудниками на рецепшене, но стоило наткнуться взглядом на кого-то из пациентов, как реальность тут же возвращалась на свои места. Кирен осознавал, что выпускать гулять на улицу или в приемное помещение больных с серьезными диагнозами бы не стали, но даже те, кто проходил мимо напоминали о герое повести «Цветы для Элджерона». Это было одно из самых нелюбимых произведений Кирена, которое он зарекся перечитывать еще в юности. Отчего-то оно волновало его и заставляло внутренне обливаться липким потом от ужаса.

Кирен ожидал сиделку миссис Лувье около десяти минут, пока миловидная брюнетка с рецепшна не позвала его в местную комнату отдыха, которая сейчас была свободна. Кирена ожидала платиновая блондинка со скандинавскими чертами лица, выглядевшая как суровая валькирия. Внешний вид совершенно не коррелировал с нежным именем этой девушки — ее звали Дейзи Митчелл. Она пожала ему руку и поздоровалась так, что Кирен тут же уверился в том, что здесь ему не рады.

— Скажу вам откровенно, детектив, — тут же начала она, — я против того, чтобы вы беспокоили мою подопечную.

— Я понимаю, — Кирен кивнул, — поэтому я и подумал, что мне лучше для начала поговорить с вами.

Мисс Митчелл поджала губы.

— Вы хотите узнать, вспомнила ли что-нибудь миссис Лувье за эти годы? Нет. Абсолютно ничего.

— Но ее состояние улучшилось, насколько мне известно?

— Сейчас она стабильна. Говоря более понятным языком, сейчас у нее что-то вроде периода ремиссии. Больше не мучается от кошмаров, у нее не случаются кратковременные провалы в памяти, то есть, она помнит о том, что было за эти два года.

— А раньше кошмары бывали? — уточнил Кирен.

Валькирия смерила его ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Джемма никогда не делилась их сюжетами со мной.

— Джемма?..

— Миссис Лувье предпочитает, чтобы ее называли вторым именем. От имени «Грейс» у нее бывают панические атаки.

— Вот как, — сказал Кирен, запоминая эту деталь — вдруг пригодится.

— Чего вы хотите? — прямо поинтересовалась мисс Митчелл не сводя с Кирена стального взгляда. — Хотите, чтобы она рассказала об исчезновении племянницы в то время, как сама была в невменяемом состоянии? Или докопаться до того, что произошло с ней?

— Найти того, кто сделал это с ней. По бумагам ее дело проходит, как несчастный случай, в то время, как мне кажется, что и миссис Лувье, и ее племянницу Кэйт похитили. И эти случаи взаимосвязаны.

Выражение лица Дейзи Митчелл чуть смягчилось.

— Выходит, вы считаете, что разберетесь во всем?

— Иначе бы я не взял это дело.

— Я слежу за состоянием миссис Лувье на протяжении двух лет, но я с ней не с самого начала. Меня наняли уже после того, как ее официально выписали, а все время, которое она провела в больнице, с ней была другая сиделка, помимо врачей. Возможно, она знает об ее кошмарах больше, чем я.

Кирен взялся за ручку и блокнот.

— Вы знаете, кто был ее сиделкой тогда?

— У меня есть ее контактные данные. Мы числимся в одном агентсве, просто Маргарет всегда работает с такими сложными случаями сразу же, при больнице.

Мисс Митчелл записала имя, фамилию и телефон своей коллеги, и Кирен искренне поблагодарил ее.

— Возвращайтесь, как что-то узнаете, — строго сказала она ему на прощанье.

Кирен потряс головой, пытаясь сбросить с себя ощущение того, что его только что наняли, как частного детектива. Причем, даже без почасовой оплаты.

До больницы он добрался на автобусе — Кирен созвонился с сиделкой и та любезно согласилась поговорить с ним, но попросила подождать ее со смены. Но и освободившееся время он решил провести с пользой, договорившись о встрече с врачом, который наблюдал миссис Лувье сразу после травмы, и чьи отчеты он читал в деле. Разговор не дал практически ничего — врач засыпал Кирена терминами, названиями лекарств и даже техниками лечения, но вынести из этого можно было немного. Да, потеря памяти у разных людей случается по разным причинам, и разновидностей амнезии действительно много. У миссис Лувье практически безнадежный случай, вызванный, скорее всего, каким-то травматическим событием, после которого психика попыталась защититься от происходящего всеми доступными способами. Терапия на нее не действовала — ни медикаменты, ни сеансы гипноза, поэтому оставалось только ждать.

Доктор рассказал очень много, но лектором он был преотвратным — Кирен невольно пожалел его подчиненных, которым он давал задания. После разговора, при всем обилии полезной информации, Кирен чувствовал себя так, будто все слова влетели ему в одно ухо и вылетели через другое. В итоге Кирен взял у него номер телефона для связи, но уже знал, что это ничего не даст — за состоянием миссис Лувье теперь следили врачи реабилитационного центра. Уже ни на что толком не надеясь Кирен прошел в больничный кафетерий, где у него была назначена встреча с сиделкой.

Маргарет Коулман оказалась маленькой кругленькой темнокожей женщиной — полной противоположностью утренней валькирии, по характеру в том числе. Она словоохотливо поздоровалась, взяла себе и Кирену кофе, и сразу же начала говорить о деле.

— Это прекрасно, что вы снова взялись за дело Грейси. Нехорошая история, ужасно неправильно, что про нее все забыли.

— Вы так хорошо помните то дело? — удивился Кирен.

— Конечно, я помню каждого пациента. Случаи тяжелые, нужно помнить много деталей во время ухода, а дальше... Как-то остается в памяти. Так что да, прошло два года, но я помню все так, будто это было вчера.

— Что ж, тогда я бы хотел чтобы вы мне немного помогли, миссис Коулман. Я читал материалы дела, собранные моим коллегой, разговаривал с первым лечащим врачом миссис Лувье и с нынешней сиделкой. Но картина, которую я на данный момент вижу, очень расплывчата. Я правильно понимаю, что у миссис Лувье нет точного диагноза?

Маргарет кивнула и сочувственно улыбнулась Кирену.

— Я понимаю, с непривычки очень сложно вникнуть в наш мир, я и сама не профессионал, а так, любитель. Квалифицированная медсестра, не более, но повидала я довольно много. Понимаете, детектив, человеческий мозг еще до конца не изучен, к нему нет инструкции. Это, простите, не карбюратор в машине, его невозможно так легко починить, следуя инструкции, или выбросить, если он пришел в негодность. На различные стрессовые ситуации психика может реагировать по-разному, и уж точно не собираясь считаться с классификацией маститых психиатров. Поэтому у миссис Лувье нет точного диагноза.

— Кажется, я понимаю. Но неужели не было никаких предположений? Она забыла абсолютно все, у нее кошмары и панические атаки, но вы уже третья, кто считает, что это все случилось из-за какого-то травмирующего опыта. Моя работа заключается в том, чтобы разобраться в том, что это было на самом деле, и кто в этом виноват. Но мне нужны хоть какие-то подсказки.

Маргарет задумчиво отхлебнула кофе и постучала пальцами по столу.

— Вы знаете, что такое «диссоциативная фуга», детектив? Это разновидность амнезии, когда психика выбирает радикальный способ защиты от окружающих обстоятельств. Люди, которые больны диссоциативной фугой, внезапно уезжают в другое место, забывая полностью о том, кто они. Они продолжают жить другой жизнью — каким-то образом выдумывают себе другую биографию, род занятия, а в один прекрасный день они все вспоминают. И проблемы никуда не деваются.

Кирен отпил немного кофе, чтобы избавиться от сухости в горле.

— Вы считаете, что у миссис Лувье эта... фуга?

— Над лечением Грейси бились много врачей, доктор Марджок — хороший специалист, вы не подумайте. Многое говорило в пользу избирательной амнезии — это когда забывается личная информация и факты из прошлого, а общие знания остаются. Но доктор Марджок настаивал на диссоциативной фуге, и мне казалось, что он прав. Понимаете, миссис Лувье, если будете с ней говорить, покажется вам очень больной, она действительно не может жить без круглосуточного ухода. Но мне кажется, что она просто...

— Выдумала эту болезнь?

— Да. Ее мозг сделал это ради нее, потому что она увидела нечто такое, что хотела бы забыть навсегда.

— То есть, она больна, но при этом не больна?

— Она сбежала. Просто вот здесь, — Маргарет постучала пальцем по виску. — Вам никогда не хотелось сбежать, детектив?

— Хотелось, — сказал Кирен и тут же предусмотрительно прикусил язык. Сейчас было не время и не место, чтобы разговаривать о собственном эскапизме. — Простите, миссис Коулман, я бы хотел вам задать еще несколько вопросов. Мисс Митчелл, нынешняя сиделка Грейси, говорила мне, что у нее случаются панические атаки от ее первого имени. Вы знаете что-нибудь об этом?

Медсестра кивнула, а затем помотала головой.

— Дейзи говорила мне об этом, мы первое время созванивались, знаете, когда ее только наняли... Но нет, при мне ничего такого не было.

— Хорошо. А что на счет кошмаров?

— Вот тут сложнее. Да, Грейси постоянно что-то беспокоило, и, похоже, это был повторяющийся сюжет сна. Но мне не удалось разговорить ее, все, о чем она как-то обмолвилась, это «озеро». Она иногда говорила это слово просто так, или фразу «я так хотела поехать на озеро».

Кирен задумчиво кивнул.

— Да, семья Милтонов должна была поехать на озеро, но, видимо, миссис Лувье до него так и не доехала.

— Да, я знаю ту историю. Несчастные люди, такие трагедии одна за одной... Племянница Грейси была еще совсем ребенком.

— Вы видели ее?

— Она приходила вместе с родителями, но не заходила в палату к больной, чтобы не беспокоить ее. Милая девочка. Показалась мне немного замкнутой и испуганной, но ее можно понять. Психиатрическое отделение в больнице на всех действует угнетающе.

Кирен снова кивнул, запоминая всю информацию.

— Спасибо вам, миссис Коулман, за разговор и пояснения. Я могу позвонить вам, если вдруг понадобится ваша помощь в расследовании?

— Конечно, детектив Уокер. Я всегда в вашем распоряжении.

Они поднялись из-за стола, и Маргарет напоследок коснулась локтя Кирена.

— Узнайте, что тогда произошло, детектив. Я старомодна и считаю, что когда у человека какое-то нарушение психики, то у него болеет душа. У миссис Лувье душа медленно распадается на куски. Ей станет легче, если вы во всем разберетесь, я думаю.

— Я приложу все усилия, миссис Коулман.

Всю дорогу до участка у Кирена в голове вертелись слова двух сиделок. Он не говорил с миссис Лувье, но уже мог представить ее состояние. Он пообещал, что разберется с этим, и сейчас ощущал что-то вроде возросшей ответственности, которую при сложившихся обстоятельствах мог не оправдать. Два года. Прошло два года с открытия дела, причем по другому происшествию, а Кирен полез сюда. Как всегда, с самого дальнего черного хода.

Больше всего в голове засели другие слова. Диссоциативная фуга. Чудно жить зная, что однажды можно проснуться другим человеком и даже не узнать об этом. А потом все вспомнить. Только проблем это не решит.

Кирен вошел в участок, рассеянно отмечая непривычное даже для понедельника оживление. Он прошел по коридору, привычно лавируя между снующих туда-сюда людей, на ходу здороваясь со знакомыми, и раздумывая, что ему делать сейчас. Хотелось немного тишины, чтобы подумать над уже услышанным и тем, что делать дальше. Но даже если закрыться в собственном кабинете, гул понедельника все равно будет слышен.

Кирен столкнулся с Эми на лестнице, и она порывисто обняла его.

— Соседний отдел уже спорить хотел на деньги, придешь ли ты сегодня, или нет, — поведала она ему таинственным шепотом.

— Как видишь, пришел. Катался по городу, говорил со свидетелями по делу. Из-за общественного транспорта много времени потерял.

— Так взял бы служебную машину, проблем-то.

— Так это же еще подумать надо, — Кирен ласково улыбнулся. — Оформишь мне с завтрашнего дня на пару недель?

— Может, сразу на месяц?

— Ну, давай на месяц. Если потом проблем по бухгалтерии не будет — вдруг я месяц не выкатаю?

— С бухгалтерией я разберусь, — отмахнулась Эми. — У тебя там, кстати, посетители.

Кирен даже остановился от удивления.

— Боюсь спросить кто.

— От экспертов, Саймон Монро.

Ну надо же.

— А ты не могла ему мой телефон дать?

— Я сказала, что ты сегодня занят, но должен подъехать, и он сам не захотел тебе мешать, а сказал, что просто подождет.

— И долго он так ждет?

Эми состроила странную рожицу и пошевелила в воздухе пальцами.

— Иногда он уходит, но потом возвращается.

— Прямо психологический триллер на рабочем месте.

— Романтическая комедия!

— Эми!

— Что сразу Эми?!

Саймон действительно сидел под кабинетом Кирена на стуле для ожидающих посетителей, спокойно листая какие-то рабочие документы и делая пометки.

— Извиняюсь за опоздание, привет, спасибо, что дождался, — сказал Кирен, подходя к нему и сразу протягивая ладонь. — Я правда не думал, что настолько задержусь.

— Ничего страшного, — Саймон приветливо улыбнулся и пожал ему руку. — Мы ведь договаривались...

— Я помню. Но не о точном времени.

— Да. Я думал выцепить тебя в обед, но время уже подходит к ужину.

Кирен посмотрел на часы.

— Черт. Не ел с утра, честно говоря, не считая кофе, пока говорил со свидетельницей.

Саймон сохранял серьезное выражение лица, но глаза его смеялись.

— Я знаю неплохое кафе неподалеку от участка.

— Да меня бы устроил даже сэндвич...

— Ну уж нет. Я прождал тебя полдня и пропустил обед, так что...

Кирен поднял ладони в защитном жесте.

— Ладно-ладно, ты командуешь. Эми, пойдешь на ужин?

— Неа, — Эми прошуршала бумагами откуда-то из-под стола. — Я сейчас в бухгалтерию, и у меня уже был перерыв. Вы идите.

Кирен пожал плечами и чуть улыбнулся Саймону. Возможно, до кабинета он сегодня не дойдет. Не судьба.

О кафе, в которое его привел Саймон, Кирен действительно не знал — оно находилось чуть дальше тех забегаловок, где он сам предпочитал обедать. Но несколько лишних минут потраченных на дорогу окупались сторицей. Это было что-то между пиццерией и обычным кафе, в котором готовили блюда подороже. Как минимум, обслуживали быстро, и готовили вкусно, потому что салат Кирен смел в мгновение ока и только потом задумался, что вероятно в компании полузнакомого человека не стоило делать это так быстро.

Впрочем, Саймон сам заказал достаточно, и тоже ел быстро, не особо стесняясь Кирена. Когда принесли первое, Кирен едва не заурчал, почувствовав запах горячего грибного супа. Главное не вылизать при Саймоне и других посетителях заведения тарелку, а остальное они переживут.

Нормально поговорить они смогли уже дождавшись второго блюда, когда голод был утолен.

— Сегодня была общая летучка, нас всех собрали и объявили о внутреннем расследовании официально, — негромко начал Саймон.

Кирен подавил желание хлопнуть себе ладонью по лицу.

— О, нет. Я все пропустил. Думал, что обернусь со свидетелями гораздо раньше, но... Во-первых, полез в дело черти под каким углом, а во-вторых, не стал оформлять служебную машину.

— Новое дело? — осведомился Саймон, подливая себе чаю.

— Скорее, старое. Двухлетней давности, давно хотел в него закопаться, а тут и случай подвернулся. Коули сказал, что не даст мне новых дел, а потом я могу понадобиться ему в служебном расследовании.

Саймон удивленно приподнял брови.

— Вот как.

— Да. В пятницу я говорил с его знакомыми — слухи ходят разные, но вычленить из этого можно одно: раз копают и у вас, и у нас, то ищут либо продажного копа, который скрывал улики, или каким-то образом влезал в расследование с этой стороны, либо его же с подельником-судмедэкспертом. С проверяющим нашим я тоже говорил, вроде бы адекватный человек. И отзывы о нем неплохие — не самый зверь, но и не мелкая сошка. Вот, в принципе, и все, что я узнал.

Саймон задумчиво кивнул.

— Сходится с моей информацией. Среди экспертов давно ходят слухи, что у нас что-то нечистое с уликами творится. То ли пропадают, а потом появляются, то ли что-то в этом роде. Главное — это невозможно отследить.

Кирен хмыкнул.

— Надо же, у вас же там все должно быть как в аптеке.

— Должно быть, — Саймон тонко улыбнулся. — От Норфолка у меня информация, что трясти будут прежде всего нас, но всем понятно, что если улики так мастерски подтасовывались, то и без продажного копа с вашей стороны тоже не обошлось.

— Логично. Что-нибудь интересное на сегодняшнем собрании говорили?

— Ничего определенного. То, что проводится внутреннее расследование, всем оставаться на своих местах, и не беспокоиться. Ну, у кого совесть чиста.

Кирен криво усмехнулся, откусил приличный кусок отбивной, прожевал и только потом сказал:

— Меня, наверное, уже взяли на карандаш с моим сегодняшним полу-прогулом.

Саймон улыбнулся поверх сложенных рук.

— Об этом ты можешь узнать на завтрашней летучке.

— Стоп, как на завтрашней? Они что, решили каждый день такие совещания устраивать? Конечно, а зачем нам работать, давайте сделаем совещание, покажем презентацию, поругаем всех, кто умудрился выйти в отпуск за два дня до начала внутреннего расследования!

— Вроде того.

— Отлично. — Кирен вытер губы салфеткой и посмотрел на принесенный чек. — Что ж, спасибо тебе — за информацию и что вытащил меня сюда. Потрясающая еда, очень приятное место и...

— Хорошая компания? — закончил за него Саймон.

— Да.

— Не за что. Просто не в участке же нам обсуждать внутреннее расследование, к тому же мы оба были голодными.

— Приятное с полезным, понимаю.

Они расплатились каждый за свою еду, и снова направились в участок. Кирен вдыхал прохладный вечерний воздух и поглядывал на Саймона, профиль которого странно обрисовывали сумерки и уже включившиеся фонари. Как жаль, наверное, на бумаге снова не удастся передать.

— Знаешь, — вдруг начал Кирен, осененный неприятной догадкой. — Наверное, мы не вовремя начали наше сотрудничество. Раз ищут продажного копа и судмедэксперта. Быть может, на нас обратят ненужное внимание. Если они полезут в мое дело... Черт.

Саймон задумчиво хмыкнул и посмотрел на Кирена.

— Мне приходилось работать и в худших условиях.

— Просто неприятно, когда стоят над душой.

— Но вполне можно пережить. Так что там с твоим делом, кстати? В наших базах что-нибудь нашлось?

Кирен мотнул головой.

— Похищение двухлетней давности. Тринадцатилетняя девочка пропала — никаких свидетелей, никаких улик. Ваши базы мне, увы, не помогли. Сегодня ездил по больницам, потому что за пару месяцев до исчезновения девочки, пропала ее тетя, и нашлась. С амнезией.

— Ничего себе, почти бразильский сериал.

Кирен страдальчески скривился, а потом улыбнулся.

— Стандартное дело из моей практики, поверь.

— Охотно верю. А дело на тетю ты смотрел?

— Нет, оно записано как несчастный случай...

— Но к такому заключению пришли на основании каких-то доказательств, ведь так?

Они остановились перед зданием участка неподалеку от порога — Кирену нужно было зайти внутрь, а Саймону пройти чуть дальше до лаборатории.

— Возможно, но эту информацию я уже проверить по вашим базам не могу.

— Я могу. Приходи завтра, постараюсь как-нибудь помочь твоему делу.

— Это было бы здорово. Если я, конечно, не оторву тебя от твоей работы...

Саймон фыркнул.

— Я буду рад переключиться.

— Тогда до завтра?

— До завтра.

Саймон покачнулся на носках, сунул руки в карманы и направился в сторону лаборатории. Кирен обескураженно замер на месте — ему казалось, что Саймон хотел взять его за руку, но в последний момент почему-то передумал. Странно, почему? Ведь они прекрасно пообщались, договорились о совместной работе, и Кирену было с ним так легко...

Отчего-то от этой мысли Кирена бросило в жар. Он тряхнул головой, и вернулся в участок.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующий день начался с цирка. Точнее, с того, что Кирен не успел сбежать до начала совещания. Уже потом он понял, что кофе можно было выпить и на улице, бумаги схватить вместе с папкой как придется, и рассортировать все в машине, а еще лучше — забрать машину еще вчера вечером. В реальности же Эми ласково, но крепко взяла его под локоть, и сообщила извиняющимся шепотом, что Коули был очень недоволен его отсутствием на вчерашней летучке. Кирену ничего не оставалось, как уныло кивнуть и поплестись в общий зал совещаний.

Судмедэксперты уже были там, и Саймон среди них. Он кивнул Кирену и оглянулся в поисках места поближе, но оказалось, что его коллеги уже оккупировали все центральные сидения. В конце с комфортом расположились констебли и радостный Коули, а Кирен с Эми, как победители по жизни, перешли на передние пустующие ряды. Ричард Смитсон — детектив, который прибыл, чтобы вести служебное расследование, и с которым Кирен уже общался на вечеринке, вышел на импровизированную сцену и поднял руки, призывая всех немного утихнуть.

— Уважаемые коллеги, я не задержу вас надолго, уверяю. Вчера я уже рассказал о наших проблемах и режиме работы с ними, — Смитсон осмотрел зал, остановив свой взгляд на Кирене. — Если кто-то по уважительным причинам вчера отсутствовал, то он может поинтересоваться о состоянии дел у начальства.

Кирен раздраженно скрестил руки на груди.

— Я вчера переговорил со своим начальством, и теперь сообщаю вам новые установки. Отныне рекомендуется, чтобы вся работа, которую можно выполнить в офисе, выполнялась здесь. Все выезды на вызовы, общение со свидетелями вне участка, а также планируемые операции должны обсуждаться со мной. Я буду заносить в реестр все ваши рабочие перемещения вне этого здания.

В зале повисла мертвая тишина.

— Вопросы?

— Вы понимаете, что это несколько затормозит нашу работу? — раздался голос откуда-то с задних рядов.

— Понимаю, и приложу все усилия, чтобы этот период прошел как можно более быстро и безболезненно для нас всех. В наших общих интересах найти нашу проблему и разобраться с ней.

— Вы представляете, сколько задержаний проводится в день? Мы — главный офис Отдела Уголовных расследований.

— И офисная работа у вас превалирует над остальной. Вы, простите, не полевые агенты.

— Эксперты тоже должны регистрироваться? — Кирен вздрогнул, услышав негромкий голос Саймона и обманчиво-мягкие нотки в нем. Определенно, он тоже был возмущен.

— Конечно же, поскольку ситуация так же касается экспертов, как и детективов.

— То есть, если мне понадобится, выйти отправить материалы в другую лабораторию, то мне придется сначала зайти к вам и отметиться?

— Конечно. А зачем вам другая лаборатория? — Смитсон сузил глаза.

— Норфолк! — рявкнул кто-то со стороны экспертов, и от них же раздались презрительные смешки. Кирену ужасно хотелось обернуться и посмотреть на их лица.

— А чтобы покурить выйти тоже надо разрешения спрашивать? — это уже от констеблей.

— Да-да, и на обед!

— Послушайте! — Смитсон вновь поднял руки. — Во-первых, это ненадолго. Во-вторых, вашим обедам и перекурам ничего не угрожает — выходите куда хотите и сколько хотите, в рамках трудового законодательства, конечно же. В-третьих, я крайне надеюсь на ваше сотрудничество в этом деле. Если у вас есть какие-то вопросы или уточнения по поводу своего рабочего графика, то не стесняйтесь — подходите, и согласовывайте его со мной. Начинать можете сразу после этого совещания — оно, кстати, закончено, не буду отрывать вас от основной работы.

Кирен чуть замешкался, когда вставал со стула и пробирался по пустому второму ряду, и потом попал в самую толкучку возмущенных людей, которые выстроились в очередь к Ричарду Смитсону. Все негромко обсуждали происходящее — Кирен трижды услышал слово «бардак», дважды — «беспредел», и один раз — «надзиратель». От последнего он чуть поежился.

Саймона среди возмущавшихся не было — он вышел из зала едва ли не самым первым. Кирен подумал было написать ему смс, но тут же обругал себя — вчера они с Саймоном так чудесно пообщались, что даже не обменялись номерами телефонов. Звонить по внутренней связи можно было даже не пытаться — вдруг там уже поставили прослушку?

На выходе из зала он столкнулся с Коули.

— Ну как тебе? — поинтересовался он, кивнув в сторону Смитсона и толпы.

— Полный идиотизм. А вы что думаете?

Сэмюэль фыркнул.

— Детский сад. Кто-то не наигрался в шпионов.

— А страдать от этого нам.

— Ты страдаешь? — сочувственно спросил Коули.

— Я в бешенстве. У меня дело двухлетней давности, родители похищенной девочки просто не согласятся опять терять свое время в участке.

— Так действуй.

Кирен смерил Коули скептическим взглядом.

— Вы же сами хотели, чтобы я помог вам с внутренним расследованием, — сказал он, понизив голос.

— Ты не доверяешь сыскным качествам Ричарда?

— Доверяю на сто процентов, сэр.

— Вот и я тоже. Занимайся своим расследованием и ни о чем не волнуйся. Вперед.

Кирен покачал головой и прошел к своему кабинету. День, когда он начнет понимать этого старого интригана, он обведет в календаре и будет отмечать каждый год как личный праздник. Но полученный карт-бланш по делу весьма грел сердце. Кирен подозревал, что Коули просто хочет насладиться тем, что последует дальше, и заранее забронировал себе место в первом ряду и поп-корн.

Что ж, он хочет сцены — он ее получит.

В кабинете Кирен наконец разложил бумаги, подготовив все для низкого старта завтра утром — сегодня работать можно было даже не начинать, — набросал пару черновиков отчетов о первом посещении сиделок миссис Лувье, и задумался. По сути вчерашний день можно было бы смело причислить к бесполезно потраченному времени, если бы не одно «но». Эта история, именно потеря памяти миссис Лувье, чем-то цепляла. То ли рассказом о редком виде заболевания, то ли вообще добротой и участием обеих сиделок... Это был совершенно точно не несчастный случай. Но что это было?

Кирен посмотрел на часы. После совещания прошел уже почти час, а значит Смитсон, если он не такой уж дурак, должен был разобраться с первой волной возмущенных коллег и теперь хотя бы вернуться в выделенный ему кабинет. Кирен подхватил все папки, касающиеся его дела и, опасно балансируя ими, вышел из кабинета. Его проход по коридору не остался незамеченным, и наверняка сегодня в курилке будет на одну тему для разговоров больше.

В кабинете Смитсона Кирен не здороваясь сгрузил все папки на его стол и плюхнулся в кресло для посетителей.

— Это что? — спокойно спросил Смитсон.

Кирен наклонил голову, мысленно отдавая должное его выдержке.

— Это мое новое дело. Архивное. Два года назад пропала маленькая девочка, Кэйт Милтон, и с тех пор про нее ничего не известно. Дело вели два разных детектива — опрашивали свидетелей, искали улики, пытались привязать его к какому-то маньяку, но все бестолку. Что тогда произошло — не знает никто.

— Это все интересно, но что я...

— Два года назад родственники и друзья Кэйт уже прошли все круги Ада в полицейском участке. Их водили на допросы, ложные опознания, очные ставки... Спустя столько времени им наверняка не захочется и на пушечный выстрел подходить к копам.

Смитсон закалит глаза, но Кирен не дал ему сказать даже слова.

— Тетя Кэйт — пропала и нашлась за два месяца до ее исчезновения, — тяжело больна. Она в реабилитационном центре, при ней постоянно находится сиделка. Тоже не набегается сюда, правда?

— Послушай, детектив Уокер, есть правила, которым мы все подчиняемся. Есть приказы начальства...

Кирен нехорошо прищурился, поминая про себя недобрым словом Коули.

— Вот на счет приказов и просьб начальства я бы хотел уточнить. Дело, которое я взял, не горит, как видишь. И я могу ненадолго отложить его, или не настолько усердствовать с ним, тем более, раз моей «полевой» работой мне заниматься не дают, то у меня появляется куча свободного времени на то, чтобы заниматься служебным расследованием.

Смитсон приподнял брови.

— Тебе не помешает помощь, ведь так? — продолжал Кирен. — Я думаю, инспектор Коули будет не против, более того, он будет рад, если мы сработаемся...

Смитсон придвинулся ближе к столу и спросил:

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Свободы передвижений. Отсутствия надзирателя надо мной. Ты не лезешь в мою работу, Ричард, а я не лезу в твою.

— А я и не знал, что ты такой мерзкий, Кирен.

— О, я еще и не таким умею быть, если у меня отбирать работу.

Смитсон подвинул папки от себя и сложил руки на столе.

— Давай баш на баш? Ты не отчитываешься мне утром, куда поехал и когда будешь в офисе, а рассказываешь, скажем, вечером. В неформальной обстановке. Как тебе?

Кирен недоверчиво прищурился — Ричард улыбался, но тон его был серьезным, и трудно было понять, действительно ли он имел в виду то, что сказал. Если бы это был конец рабочего дня, все можно было бы списать на усталость и легкие галлюцинации. Но, похоже, детектив по внутреннему расследованию либо флиртовал с Киреном, либо проверял его.

Кирен достал из кармана пиджака телефон и положил его поверх папок с делом.

— Что это?

— Звони. Я согласен, только родителям девочки Кэйт звонишь ты, и ты рассказываешь им, почему они должны приехать в участок, ведь у нас нет никаких новостей об их пропавшей дочери. Давай, вперед. Потому что я не буду этого делать.

Смитсон откинулся на спинку кресла и смерил Кирена недовольным взглядом.

— Значит, только по-твоему и никак иначе?

— Именно. Я веду расследование, и все отчеты по нему сдаю Коули, как обычную текучку. Обещаю не затягивать с ними.

— А ведь это можешь быть ты, детектив Уокер. Тем, кого мы все ищем.

Кирен поднялся и начал собирать свои папки, не забыв про телефон.

— Ну так проверь меня первым — всего-то.

— Обязательно.

Кирен выдохнул уже в своем кабинете. Игра, это все была чертова игра, правил для которой никто не выдавал, и подсказок тоже. Коули был одним из лучших игроков, и об этом говорило обилие влиятельных гостей у него на дне рождения. Его уважали, с ним считались, и он мог уже не корчить из себя заносчивого юнца или отчаянного карьериста, мог не дерзить, а только мягко улыбаться. А вот Кирену этот уровень был пока недоступен.

Ну и к черту.

Кирен забрал те папки, которые касались дела миссис Лувье и направился в здание лаборатории. За окном накрапывал дождь, поэтому идти пришлось через вечно ремонтирующийся проход между зданиями. Рабочих там не было вообще, зато был ровный слой побелки, в который Кирен умудрился вляпаться минимум дважды. Пока он отряхивал пиджак, его смерили странным взглядом девушки-лаборантки, а потом пояснили, что этим ходом из детективов никто не пользовался уже около года. Кирен неловко улыбнулся.

В малой лаборатории снова было пусто, лишь в дальнем углу над бумагами сидел Саймон.

— У вас что, конференции каждую неделю? — иронично поинтересовался Кирен.

Саймон улыбнулся.

— Нет, это обед. Смитсон сказал, что на него можно выходить беспрепятственно.

— И вы решили устроить саботаж.

— Как видишь.

— Вы страшные люди.

— На самом деле да, — Саймон поднял бумаги и извиняющимся тоном сказал: — На меня внезапно свалилась работа, это максимум полчаса. Можешь подождать, или идти по своим делам, если я тебя задерживаю.

— Ничуть, — Кирен подвинул к себе ближайший стул и устроился так же, как сидел в лаборатории в первый раз, верхом, положив руки на спинку. — Все равно сегодня к свидетелям можно не ехать.

Саймон кивнул.

— Надеешься найти что-нибудь в наших архивах про свою свидетельницу с амнезией?

— Было бы неплохо. Но на самом деле мне просто нужна пауза. Не нравится мне это служебное расследование.

Саймон удивленно покосился на него.

— Ты что, со Смитсоном говорил?

— Да. И судя по всему, вызвал огонь на себя.

Саймон отвел глаза, улыбаясь и качая головой.

— Как же вам не стыдно, детектив, задерживать служебное расследование в то время, как настоящий преступник может сбежать, — сказал он, но в голосе не было и тени осуждения.

— А ты не думал, что это могу быть я? — спросил Кирен, наклонив голову и касаясь щекой сложенных рук.

Саймон обернулся и серьезно посмотрел на Кирена.

— Нет, — твердо сказал он. — Если бы это был ты, Коули бы уже тебя уничтожил.

Кирен тихо хмыкнул.

— Все хочу поинтересоваться откуда ты так хорошо знаешь Коули, или, по крайней мере, откуда так наслышан о нем, но пожалуй, сейчас я заткнусь и дам тебе поработать.

Саймон перешел к микроскопу, меняя образцы и записывая результаты в разные бланки отчетов. Наблюдая за его четкими движениями Кирен вдруг успокоился, выбрасывая из головы странное поведение Ричарда Смитсона. Быть может, он действительно так неловко подкатывал — к Кирену уже давно никто не клеился на работе, все быстро понимали, что в разгар расследования это бесполезно, а других периодов у него и не бывало.

А что если Смитсон сам был замешан в происходящем в их отделе? А что, логично — продажному копу не помешало бы прикрытие, или, если это был все-таки судмедэксперт, тогда все вообще сходилось идеально.

А что сходилось? То, что Кирен заподозрил проверяющего после того, как тот с ним пофлиртовал?

— Эй, ты здесь?

Кирен озадаченно моргнул и поднял глаза на Саймона.

— Извини, задумался. Ты уже все?

— Я же говорил, что мне нужно максимум полчаса.

Кирен посмотрел на часы.

— Похоже, я немного завис.

Саймон улыбнулся, а потом поднял голову и кивнул кому-то за спиной Кирена. Тот обернулся — в лабораторию уже начали возвращаться другие сотрудники. Надо же, они и правда существовали.

— Арнольд, мы в архив, — сказал Саймон и поманил за собой Кирена. — В наших обычных базах ты ничего не найдешь, а вот в архивах сохраняются все материалы дела, просмотренные экспертами. В отчет уже идет непосредственно то, что помогло подтвердить гипотезу детектива, или же наоборот, опровергло ее. А все остальное хранится в папках.

— Сколько лет хранится? — уточнил Кирен.

— Раньше — десять, сейчас — восемь.

— У меня два года, отлично, подходит.

— Я тоже так подумал. Дело девушки с татуировкой дракона мы бы с тобой по уликам не раскрыли. Ты точную дату происшествия помнишь?

— Кэйт похитили в начале августа, две тысячи шестой год. А ее тетю, миссис Лувье, между десятым и тринадцатым июня. В смысле, она пропала.

Саймон пристально посмотрел на Кирена.

— Но ты уже не веришь в это.

— Предпочитаю проверять существование «летучих голландцев».

Саймон расписался в журнале архива и первым вошел в мрачное помещение, которое тускло освещалось одинокими лампочками, натыканными на потолке в хаотическом порядке экономии. Стеллажи, уходящие куда-то вглубь казавшейся безразмерной комнаты, напоминали о фантастических фильмах про приключения библиотекаря. Кирен провел пальцем по ближайшей папке и поднял ладонь к свету — слой пыли был даже у входа.

— Значит, восемь лет... А что потом?

— Потом или сдают в общий архив, или утилизируют. — Саймон пожал плечами. — А что?

— Здесь же сотни нераскрытых дел.

— Заводит, да? — ехидно поддел Саймон. Кирен ткнул ему кулаком в плечо.

— Никакого сочувствия к вселенским проблемам полиции.

Для эксперта, работающего с уликами день и ночь, Саймон подозрительно хорошо разбирался в системе архивации — он безошибочно ориентировался по подписанным мелким шрифтом указателям, и без труда нашел сначала нужный год, а потом месяц.

— Миссис Лувье, — уточнил он.

— Ага.

— Погоди минуту, — Саймон отошел куда-то за стеллаж и вернулся с небольшой лестницей. Нужная довольно объемная папка оказалась на самой верхней полке, и пока они с Киреном совместными усилиями, спускали ее на пол, оба перепачкались в пыли.

— Интересно, кто выглядит более глупо — я в черном запыленном пиджаке, или ты в присыпанном пылью белом халате? — поинтересовался Кирен, второй раз за день отряхивая пиджак.

— Узнаем, когда выйдем под нормальный свет, — философски ответил Саймон.

Кирен поднял глаза и увидел, что левую щеку Саймона перечеркивает сероватый след и машинально потянулся к нему пальцами. Саймон вздрогнул и замер, когда Кирен коснулся его щеки, но одергивать руку было уже поздно. Кирен стер пыльную полосу ладонью, а потом еще зачем-то провел следом большим пальцем, ощущая мягкость и тепло чужой кожи.

— Голландец, — вдруг сказал Саймон, который все так же не шевелился, но и взгляда не отводил.

Кирен наконец убрал руку.

— Ты испачкался, — сказал он, похлопав по карманам в поисках носового платка. Ничего подобного он никогда с собой не носил.

— Ага, спасибо. Ты говорил про летучего голландца — что ты имел в виду?

Кирен смог разорвать зрительный контакт только когда наклонился за лежащей на полу папкой.

— Дом миссис Лувье. Ее объявили в розыск, когда соседи заметили, что в доме три дня не горел свет. По предварительным отчетам экспертов, дом чист. Все как в обычном доме, когда хозяйка уехала в небольшую поездку: окна закрыты, цветы политы, пыли еще нет, вентили на воду перекрыты. Она собиралась с семьей на озеро, но собранная сумка стояла в коридоре. Все выглядело так, словно она вышла на пять минут, дожидаясь приезда своих. И не вернулась.

Саймон кивнул, и вдруг коснулся локтя Кирена.

— Ты видел ее? — спросил он.

— Миссис Лувье? Нет пока, говорил с сиделками. Но впечатление уже тягостное.

— Дальше будет только хуже. Это сложное дело.

— Я знаю. Спасибо, — Кирен почувствовал, как хватка на локте ослабла. — Нет, правда, спасибо, что разрешил пройти к вам в архив. И спасибо за понимание — многие удивляются тому, что я вообще беру архивные дела.

— Сотни нераскрытых. Нужно попытаться хотя бы с одним, — сказал Саймон и легко хлопнув его по плечу, отвернулся и унес за стеллаж лестницу.


	5. Chapter 5

С бумагами Кирен провозился весь остаток дня — Саймон любезно отдал ему всю папку во временное пользование, даже не поставив никаких условий, вроде, читать только определенное количество дней, или только в экспертном отделе, или ни в коем случае не делать копии. Отчетов оказалось очень много, и многие из них действительно не были включены в финальные документы о расследовании. В этом не было ничего странного — Саймон был прав, отчеты прикреплялись к каким-то логическим заключениям детектива, подтверждали или опровергали его теории. Поскольку над делом успели поработать уже два детектива, и так же, как и Кирен, подозревали связь произошедшего с миссис Лувье с похищением Кэйт, то недостатка в материалах и теориях не было. Но кое-что новенькое все-таки было.

Практически все отчеты экспертов подтверждали теорию «Летучего голландца» — в доме не было найдено ни следов борьбы, ни записки о тому, куда собиралась пойти сама миссис Лувье, ни билетов на треклятое озеро, на которое никто не поехал... Кстати, билеты. Эксперт, впервые работавший с домом миссис Лувье оказался весьма дотошным человеком, и сразу обнаружил, что билеты на поезд, которым он должна была отправиться в пятницу вечером, отсутствовали. На месте было все — собранная сумка с вещами, маленький дамский ридикюль, а вот билетов не было. Эксперт Сандерс — Кирен даже запомнил его фамилию, — несколько раз подчеркнул эту странность в отчете, и даже выдвинул предположение о том, что у миссис Лувье случился какой-то приступ и она выбросила их, а после сама ушла куда глаза глядят.

Кирен сначала насмешливо фыркнул на столь нелепое предположение эксперта, а потом задумался. Мало ли, что может случиться с человеком, у которого даже не могут толком диагностировать психическое заболевание. Вновь вспомнилась диссоциативная фуга: в один момент человек просто забывает о том, кто он такой, и уезжает. Уезжает.

Возможно, Сандерс строил неправильные предположения, но дураком он явно не был. История с билетами была доведена до конца. Они не нашлись в мусорном ведре дома, хотя остальной мусор еще даже не выносили на улицу, зато обнаружились спустя пару дней у соседей выше по улице, разорванные в мелкие клочки. Кирен даже восхитился чужим упорством — из-за одной маленькой детали ковыряться в чужом мусоре, это вам не совещания каждый день собирать.

Где-то в половину первого ночи, когда Кирен в очередной раз потер уставшие глаза и подумал о том, что неплохо бы было лечь прямо сейчас, ему вдруг пришла в голову идея позвать завтра Саймона на ужин. Он помог даже без просьбы об этой самой помощи, да и было бы неплохо скоротать вечер в хорошей компании. Но сначала новый день и новые-старые свидетели по делу, а до этого нужно как-то оторваться от чужого отчета и немного поспать.

Утром Кирен едва не опоздал к свидетелям, но не из-за совещания, на которое он бы точно не пошел, а потому, что Эми решила с кем-то поскандалить. Кирен выглянул из кабинета, услышав ее громкий голос, и увидел, как она ругается с кем-то из сержантов. Это был Филипп, Филипп Уилсон, довольно толковый, на взгляд Кирена, полицейский и совершенно безобидный в общении. И с чего Эми так на него взъелась?

— Нет! Нет, нет и нет. Кирен никогда не будет отчитываться твоему «новому начальству», мистер перебежчик.

Кирен вышел из кабинета и посмотрел на озадаченного Филиппа — в присутствии Эми он как-то терялся и даже не мог подобрать толком слова.

— Я всего лишь спросил, куда он сегодня направляется...

— Ах, ты спросил!

— Эми, все в порядке, — Кирен мягко отвел Эми от Филиппа, сделав так, чтобы между ними был хотя бы стол. — Мы с мистером Смитсоном вчера уже все выяснили. Филипп, не зайдешь ко мне на минуту?

Филипп кивнул, и Кирен к неудовольствию Эми, вернулся в кабинет и закрыл дверь перед ее носом.

— Ну и когда он тебя завербовал? — прямо спросил он.

— Вчера вечером. Сказал, что ему не помешала бы помощь кого-нибудь из наших, Коули подписал приказ, так что все официально. — Филипп дернул плечом в сторону двери. — Я правда не хотел этого всего.

— Честно говоря, Смитсону повезло с помощником, только он, наверное, этого пока не знает. Если что, то я могу предоставить тебе материалы о любом из моих дел — он ведь за меня в первую очередь взялся?

— Кирен, не надо, — тихо сказал Филипп. — Я знаю про то, как и сколько ты работаешь, и для меня твоя честность даже не стоит под сомнением.

— Звучит подозрительно, неправда ли? — поддел Кирен.

— Мне не нравится Смитсон, — признался Филипп. — Я только поэтому и согласился на всю эту авантюру.

— Да, ты бы с ним поосторожнее. А мои дела... Хотел бы я сказать «обращайся к Эми», но сам понимаешь. Даже я порой не могу с ней сладить.

Филипп кивнул и бросил какой-то особенно тоскливый взгляд в сторону двери. Кирен ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.

— Вот теперь я спокоен за внутреннее расследование, и еду по делам с чистой совестью.

Милтоны перенесли встречу с Киреном на вторую половину дня, и у него внезапно образовалась масса свободного времени. Он долго не мог выбрать между школой Кэйт и домом миссис Лувье — какое из очередных провальных с точки зрения улик и свидетелей мест посетить первым? В итоге пришлось бросить монетку. Выпала школа.

Откровенно говоря, Кирен мало что не любил в своей работе с такой силой, как своеобразное «настраивание на след». Так он мысленно называл последний маршрут, по которому прошла жертва до совершения преступления. В случаи девочки Кэйт это был путь из школы домой. В документах были подробно расписаны маршруты, которыми могла возвращаться девочка, и Кирен прошел по каждому дважды, не обнаружив ничего существенного. Обычные улицы, дворы, дома, магазинчики. Но отчего-то мурашки пробегали по коже каждый раз, когда приходилось вспоминать о том, что два года назад где-то в этим обычных с виду местах бесследно исчезла маленькая Кэйт.

Кирен увидел пустующую детскую площадку, и присел на качели, надеясь еще раз прогнать в голове все факты, которые имелись в деле на данный момент. Качели угрожающе поскрипывали от каждого движения, а сама площадка казалась полузаброшенной, что объясняло отсутствие детей в такое время. Идеальное место для размышлений. Но планы в очередной раз пришлось скорректировать в связи с обстоятельствами.

Кирен заметил, как к площадке идет худенькая девочка весьма колоритной внешности. Идеально отглаженная школьная форма ярко контрастировала с зелеными прядями в небрежно собранных хвостах, а розовый рюкзачок был украшен металлическими шипами. Губы недавно были накрашены черной помадой, но «съедены», что красноречиво подтверждала палочка чупа-чупса, торчащая изо рта. Девочка шла глядя прямо на Кирена, и ничего не говоря, плюхнулась на соседние качели. Те мгновенно отозвались противным скрипом.

— Выглядишь, как будто из подросткового фильма ужасов сбежала, — поддел Кирен.

— А ты — из кино про копов, — беззлобно отозвалась девочка. На вид ей было лет пятнадцать. — Ну, знаешь, где они такие пафосные и крутые. В пальто, пиджаках, при галстуке. И смазливые. Прямо как ты.

Кирен усмехнулся.

— А я и есть коп.

— Я так и думала. Я — Сара, — она протянула ладонь с неожиданно чистыми, лишенными и намека на маникюр ногтями.

— Кирен. Я детектив...

— Можешь не продолжать. Из-за Кэйт пришел? Неужели ее дело опять открыли.

— Его и не закрывали. Просто временно подвисло между отделами.

Сара кивнула.

— До тебя приходили два детектива, ходили по этим же дорогам, только еще в школу заходили и одноклассников расспрашивали, — она с любопытством посмотрела на Кирена. — А ты — нет. Почему?

— Это следующий пункт в программе, а пока я еще не поговорил с родителями.

— А, тогда все ясно. Ну... Можешь меня спросить про Кэйт. Я ее подругой была, и уже с несколькими копами беседовала.

Кирен прищурился, глядя на девочку, которая приняв самый независимый вид, принялась раскачиваться на отчаянно скрипящих качелях.

— Что с твоими волосами? — мягко спросил Кирен. — Подростковый бунт? Или анимэ пересмотрела?

Сара пожала плечами.

— Мне просто так нравится.

— Ага. Вы с Кэйт были хорошими подругами?

— Типа того. Вроде как лучшие подружки, ну знаешь, вся эта фигня с браслетиками, клятвами, спрятанными секретиками под деревом... — с каждым словом Сара раскачивалась все сильнее и сильнее.

Кирен вздохнул про себя — по крайней мере с этим ребенком все ясно. Лучшие подруги в тринадцать лет это нечто большее, чем лучшие подруги в любое друге время жизни. И было видно, что Сара, которая так стремится не показывать никому свою боль, до сих пор переживает — вплоть до того, что сбегает с уроков и бродит по «последнему следу» Кэйт.

— Какой она была? — вдруг спросил Кирен. — Я читал материалы дела, но о ней я не знаю практически ничего. Какой она была? Умной, доброй, веселой? Дерзкой, смелой, отвязной?

Сара резко остановилась, пропахав пятками песок и зачерпнув его кедами.

— Все сразу. Она всегда была очень доброй и ранимой, но очень независимой. Быстро вспыхивала, не прощала серьезные обиды. Но... В последние два месяца она стала какая-то другая.

Кирен насторожился.

— Два месяца? Это после того, как случилось несчастье с ее тетушкой?

— Да, тетя Грейс. Кэйт, кажется, переживала, но не делилась со мной этим. Она тогда практически не разговаривала со мной. Я не настаивала, думала, что ей нужно время. Другие детективы постоянно спрашивали меня, не было ли в поведении Кэйт ничего странного в последние дни, но я даже не знала, что ответить. Мы с ней почти не общались тогда.

— Спасибо, Сара. Это важная информация.

Девочка недоуменно приподняла брови.

— Важная?

— Да.

— Скажи...те, детектив. Она мертва сейчас?

Сара смотрела на него пристально, готовясь уловить малейший признак лжи, но Кирен и не собирался врать.

— Я не знаю. На самом деле, я только взялся за это расследование, так что могу судить только по своему полицейскому опыту. Прошло два года. Чудеса случаются, и надежда есть всегда, но я бы не ставил на оптимистичный вариант. Хотя и отчаиваться не стоит.

— Ты странный, — заявила Сара, снова переходя на фамильярное обращение. — Другие обычно сюсюкают со мной, мол, ах, бедная девочка, потеряла подружку, беспокоится, конечно, с ней все в порядке, она вернется...

Кирен с жалостью посмотрел на нее.

— Знаешь, я понимаю, что такое терять друзей. Это как будто от тебя отрезали один кусок и сказали, что теперь ты не увидишь его никогда. Живи и выкручивайся как хочешь — без руки, ноги, бока или глаза. Это будет болеть всегда. Но со временем станет легче. И не бойся ее забыть — ты не забудешь, никогда. И она помнит о тебе, где бы сейчас ни была.

Сара серьезно кивнула и отвернулась, поднимая с песка рюкзак. Кирен поднялся и предложил довести ее до дома, тактично не глядя как она утирает глаза, размазывая косметику. Они брели по улице, и Сара рассказывала про Кэйт и ее семью, сбиваясь на какие-то свои байки о дружбе и совместном времяпровождении. Кирен слушал внимательно — профессиональная привычка, — но все равно не мог полностью абстрагироваться от всплывающих в голове образов.

— Спасибо, что посидел со мной, — наконец сказал Сара, останавливаясь у на перекрестке. — Мой дом — там, дальше я уже сама, а вон тот — дом Кэйт, тебе ближе идти.

— Не за что. Если я что-нибудь узнаю, или мне снова понадобится твоя помощь, я позвоню.

— Хорошо, — Сара прошла несколько шагов, а потом обернулась, глядя на Кирена с каким-то странным тоскливым выражением лица. — А что, если она вернется? Как тетя Грейс?

Кирен не нашел, что ответить, и только развел руками.


	6. Chapter 6

Кирен уже в третий раз вежливо поблагодарил Аманду Милтон и отказался от обеда, чая и кофе. Он сидел в доме Милтонов уже полчаса, тоскливо ощущая, как каждая минута отправляется в никуда. Аманда рассказывала про дочь, про день трагедии, про то, как они жили эти два года, но постоянно сбивалась на что-то, что происходило уже сейчас. Кирен не узнал ничего нового или того, что в перспективе могло быть полезным — все, что он слышал, он уже читал до этого в отчетах. Кристофер Милтон сейчас был на работе и внести ясность в происходящее не мог. Уходить совершенно без ничего не позволяла профессиональная гордость.

Судя по словам ее матери, Кэйт пропала почти так же, как ее тетушка — никто ничего не видел. Не нашлось ни одного свидетеля, никого, кто видел бы ее по дороге домой в тот день. Из школы она выходила — это подтвердил охранник, но вот дальше... Аманда словоохотливо рассказывала о том, что они делали ради поиска дочери, но не добыли никакой информации. Кирен чувствовал, что разговор начинает выходить на новый круг.

Хлопнула дверь, и в дом молча вошел невысокий светловолосый мальчик, пристально зыркнул на Кирена из-за очков, и прошел дальше к лестнице. Аманда тут же переключилась и заворковала:

— А вот и Альберт вернулся со школы! Дорогой, познакомься, это детектив Уокер. Как прошел твой день?

— Нормально, — буркнул Альберт, уронил сумку на пол, и перешагнув через нее, прошел на кухню.

Кирен с удивлением наблюдал за тем, как мальчик роется в холодильнике, абсолютно не обращая внимание на крутящуюся рядом маму, и вдруг вспомнил слова Сары. Подружка Кэйт говорила про ее брата — вроде как гения, который из года в год занимал первые места на всяческих олимпиадах и конкурсах во всех точных науках. Математика, физика, химия и биология давались ему так, будто он знал все эти науки еще до рождения, а теперь просто извлекал знания откуда-то из головы. Но сам Альберт был нелюдим и, как сказала Сара, немного с придурью.

Кирен посмотрел, как Альберт намазал большую стопку тостов арахисовым маслом, и ушел с ней из комнаты, так ничего и не сказав, и понял, что Сара даже немного приуменьшила.

— Он сильно устает в школе, — все тем же воркующим тоном сказала Аманда. — И новые незнакомые люди его смущают.

— Что ж, я, пожалуй, пойду, миссис Милтон, — сказал Кирен, поднимаясь с дивана. — С мистером Милтоном я договорюсь о встрече позже, а вы, если что-нибудь вспомните, или я понадоблюсь вам по какой-то другой причине, звоните.

— Да-да, конечно.

Кирен вышел из дома Кэйт и обернулся, разглядывая его. Обычный дом, как тысячи других в этом городе. Обычная семья с братцем-гением. Только отчего-то из всего разговора в голове чаще всего всплывала одна деталь, которая обращала на себя внимание: в доме не было ни одной фотографии детей. Ни в детстве, ни в младенчестве, ни вместе, ни порознь. Свадебных фотографий тоже не было. Вместо этого на стенах висели дешевые картины, которые можно было приобрести в каждом мебельном магазине. Возможно, эта семья просто ненавидела фотографироваться или же с иcчезновением Кейт все фотографии убрали с глаз долой, но почему-то эта деталь не вписывалась в образ идеальной семьи.

Как и то, что Кирену показалось, что Аманда Милтон совершенно не скучает по пропавшей дочери.

Кирен сел в машину, но не стал заводить двигатель, а достал из кармана телефон и набрал один знакомый номер. Трубку взяли почти сразу же.

— Только не говори мне, что ты нашел еще одну ошибку в отчетах, Уокер, — недовольным голосом сказала Сесилия Эрнандез.

Кирен улыбнулся.

— Какие отчеты? Я о них уже и думать забыл!

— Да знаю я, ты о них не думаешь, даже когда составляешь их. Чего тебе?

— Слышала про наше внутреннее расследование?

— Ну, допустим.

— Я бы хотел попросить тебя проверить по своим каналом Ричарда Смитсона, которому это расследование поручили.

Сесилия присвистнула.

— О-ля-ля, уже пошли какие-то подозрения?

— Да. Он довольно подозрительно флиртовал со мной, и поэтому я хочу его проверить, — язвительно сказал Кирен. Он знал, что в случае с Сесилией проще говорить правду — она, конечно, посмеется и будет припоминать ему это при каждом удобном случае, но тогда точно исполнит его просьбу.

— О господи, это же совершенно не показатель! Да тебя в вашем офисе хочет каждый третий, причем люди обоих полов, и это те, о которых я знаю. Неужто ты узнал о себе что-то новое?

— Да, прямо сейчас. Судя по всему, мой главный страх — криптонит, потому что если меня хотят в моем отделе, то я минимум Супермэн.

— Возможно, так и есть, просто у тебя раздвоение личности, и ты сам ничего не знаешь о своей тайной жизни.

Кирен непроизвольно вздрогнул, покосившись на папку с документами, лежащую на пассажирском сидении.

— Как бы там ни было, пробьешь его для меня? Я уже начинаю становиться параноиком — Коули дал ему в помощники Филиппа Уилсона, и, в общем, не хотелось бы, чтобы с ним что-то случилось. Он хороший человек.

— Паранойя — это наша общая профессиональная дефформация, добро пожаловать в клуб. Ладно, черт уж с тобой, позвоню, как что-то найду. И Кирен. Я знаю, какое сложное архивное дело ты взял.

Кирен криво улыбнулся.

— Хочешь вести его в суде? Так оно же пока даже близко не на такой стадии.

— Нет. Хотела пожелать удачи, — голос Сесилии был очень серьезен, но она тут же продолжила: — Хотя если ты его все-таки распутаешь...

— Ну конечно. Я позвоню.

— Привет Коули.

Кирен нажал на «отбой» и посмотрел на часы. Ехать к мистеру Милтону прямо сейчас не имело смысла. Зато имело смысл позвонить Саймону и узнать его планы на вечер — все-таки вот так с разбегу звать на ужин было неприлично. Он взглянул на часы еще раз и решил сначала забросить на работу папки, а потом уже позвонить из офиса.

В офисе снова орали, и Кирен бы даже не остановился, потому что крики доносились из кабинета детектива Бэлла, а не возле его, но ему показалось, что он услышал знакомый голос. Он остановился, с любопытством прислушиваясь к происходящему, услышал стремительные шаги и чудом отпрыгнул от двери за мгновение до того, как она открылась прямо ему в лоб.

Саймон вылетел из кабинета, а детектив Бэлл вышел за ним.

— Саймон, погоди!

— Нет, Артур. Просто нет. Пусть они ищут другого эксперта, я не буду заниматься этим даже если будут подписаны все соответствующие бумаги.

— Но Саймон!

— Никаких но, — Саймон резко остановился. — Это не семья, а кучка чванливых мудаков, которые готовы убить друг друга за наследство, и выкапывать мертвую бабушку туда-сюда миллион раз, чтобы помешать расследованию. Вообще-то это ты должен найти того из них, кто убил несчастную женщину, которой так не повезло с родственниками, чтобы я не занимался подобной херней! Но я и не буду ей заниматься, потому что я уже сделал свою работу, и у тебя есть экспертиза. Больше я повторять ее не буду.

— Вот и скажи это им, — Артур Бэлл всплеснул руками и посмотрел на Кирена несчастными глазами в поисках поддержки. Кирен пожал плечами и сделал шаг в сторону Саймона.

— Прости, чувак, но я, даже не зная ситуации, на его стороне. Выкапывать чужую бабушку туда-сюда это очень нехорошо, — сказал Кирен, сохраняя серьезное выражение лица.

Бэлл тяжело вздохнул и ушел к себе в кабинет, прикрыв дверь.

Саймон перевел взгляд на Кирена.

— Не зашиб тебя дверью?

— Пустяки, меня не так-то легко зашибить, особенно этими дверями. Кстати, я собирался тебя искать.

— Меня? — удивился Саймон. — Что-то насчет тех документов не так?

— Нет, просто хотел позвать тебя на ужин сегодня. Если ты не занят.

Несколько секунд Саймон пристально смотрел на Кирена, словно пытаясь по его лицу выяснить в чем подвох.

— Нет, я не занят, но... Сегодня из меня не очень хороший собеседник. Извини.

— Эй, — Кирен осторожно коснулся его плеча, поздравив себя с тем, что в этот раз Саймон никуда не дернулся. — Тебя все еще трясет немного. Тяжелый день, понимаю, у меня тоже не самый лучший. Нужно развеяться. Идем, ты ничего не теряешь! Можем сначала взять кофе на вынос и пройтись по улице, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Как ты смотришь на это?

В этот раз Саймон не стал долго думать, а кивнул с некоторой обреченностью. Кирен улыбнулся.

— Дай мне буквально две минуты.

Он добежал до своего кабинета, отобрал нужные папки и сгрузил на стол Эми.

— Эй! — возмутилась она. — Это что еще за Вавилонская башня на моем рабочем месте?

— Не обижайся из-за Филиппа, — он ласково погладил ее по щеке. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Вчера я просмотрел эти файлы и вот тут сделал кое-какие пометки насчет того, что мне не понравилось или показалось странным. Прочитай и ты, вдруг я что-то упустил? Это отчеты экспертов, включенные в расследование, и те, которые остались в архивах.

— Ох, детектив, вы знаете, как сделать приятное девушке, — Эми благосклонно улыбнулась. — Ладно, проехали. До завтра постараюсь что-нибудь принести.

— Ты прекрасна. Я пошел.

— Ага, хорошего вечера!

Кирен вышел на улицу к Саймону, и они зашагали в сторону ближайшей кофейни практически в ногу. После чашки кофе Саймон немного успокоился, и Кирен решился спросить:

— Итак, свидетели-дебилы?

— Ты даже не представляешь, — Саймон сокрушенно покачал головой. — Один из этих дебилов — убийца. Причем весьма умный и хитрый. Мы с детективом Бэллом уже голову сломали, кто именно. Но кто-то из них истерик, кто-то просто тупой и путает нас по этой причине, кто-то что-то видел и боится, а кто-то — тот, кто это все затеял.

— Насколько я понял, все дело в бабушке и в ее наследстве? — заинтересованно спросил Кирен и с шумом отхлебнул кофе.

Саймон улыбнулся.

— Если твое расследование — это бразильский сериал, то у нас с детективом Бэллом история в духе «Пуаро Агаты Кристи». Катарина Кэлли — почтенная мать весьма многочисленного семейства — скончалась в глубокой старости, но от банального цианида.

Кирен выпятил губу и многозначительно кивнул.

— Миндаль.

— Всегда миндаль, верно. И с тех пор ее родственички начали цирковое представление. Ежу понятно, что отравил старушку кто-то из близких родственников или друзей — случилось это во время домашней вечеринки. Но женщины истерят, мужчины потрясают кулаками, старички прикидываются маразматиками, а прислуга — слепоглухонемыми. Детектив Бэлл не может с ними сладить на допросах, а я вожусь с многочисленными уликами.

Кирен нахмурился.

— Вообще-то обрабатывать улики — это работа детектива Бэлла, а не твоя.

— Они ему просто выдохнуть не дают. Я не удивлюсь, если они завтра придут всей семейкой устраивать пикет у нас в коридоре, — Саймон вздохнул и с силой потер виски пальцами. — А как прошел твой день? Документы хоть немного помогли?

— Да, нашел кое-что интересное, но сегодня подошел к делу с немного другой стороны. Видел девочку с зелеными волосами, мальчика-гения и маму, которой плевать на то, что ее дочь пропала.

Саймон снова улыбнулся.

— Ты уверен, что у тебя бразильский сериал? По-моему, уже похоже на арт-хаус.

Кирен рассмеялся, и вдруг ощутил, как его взяли за руку. Саймон сам коснулся его ладони, и от его пальцев шло какое-то невероятное тепло.

— Ты замерз, — Саймон провел большим пальцем тыльной стороне его ладони и быстро убрал руку. — И, кажется, ты говорил что-то про ужин.

— А, да, — Кирен стряхнул с себя оцепенение. — Я должен показать тебе свое любимое кафе взамен на твое.

— Так значит, вот как это работает?

— Примерно так, да.

Чтобы дойти до любимого кафе Кирена, пришлось немало поплутать переулками, но результат того стоил. Сам главный зал выглядел как небольшой дворик. Играла приятная музыка, подавали отличный чай и кофе, и немного странную еду. С Киреном поздоровались практически все официантки, пока они с Саймоном дошли до столика в углу.

— Боже, я думал, что в такие места пускают только по особому стуку или паролю, — усмехнулся Саймон, с любопытством осматриваясь.

— Ну, можем считать, что я провел тебя через тайные незаметные врата в другую реальность, — Кирен открыл меню к удивлению официантки. — Мне как обычно, а молодому человеку...

— То же, что и тебе.

— Не боишься? — прищурился Кирен.

— Только если в блюдах нет миндаля.

Кирен рассмеялся.

— Что будете пить? — поинтересовалась официантка.

— Виски? Или у тебя завтра экспертиза? Тогда вино. Немного. За хороший вечер.

— Ладно, — покладисто сказал Саймон. — Сегодня твоя очередь заказывать музыку.

— Кстати, ты танцуешь?

Саймон с опаской обернулся в поисках танцпола, и Кирен снова рассмеялся.

— О, нет, я не настолько зверь. Просто интересуюсь. Так как?

— Довольно плохо, если честно. Зато я немного играю на гитаре и, говорят, что неплохо пою.

— О, это здорово. Я, кстати, немного рисую. Начинал карьеру в полиции в качестве художника-криминалиста.

Саймон присвистнул.

— Вот это да. Ты, должно быть, действительно такой гениальный, как о тебе говорят.

Кирен почувствовал себя неловко, но тут принесли вино и он поднял бокал.

— Я не хочу обсуждать сплетни. Ты можешь спросить что угодно, и я отвечу тебе правду.

Саймон пристально посмотрел на него поверх своего бокала.

— Мне тоже нечего скрывать от тебя.

— Тогда за честность?

— За честность.

Они чокнулись бокалами и выпили. Дальше разговор перешел на более легкие темы, но к концу ужина, под десерт, они вернулись к обсуждению работы.

— Понимаешь, мне кажется, что эти два дела взаимосвязаны. Нет никаких подтверждений этой теории, кроме того, что у меня срабатывает интуиция. Другие детективы тоже доверялись интуиции, но не нашли ничего. А я опять полез в эту историю.

— Может оказаться так, что ваша интуиция вас не подводит, — сказал Саймон.

— А может и не оказаться.

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

— Всегда так, — Кирен проследил за тем, как Саймон задумчиво облизнул ложку после шоколадного пудинга, и моргнул, заставляя себя вернуться в реальность. За весь вечер он неприлично часто смотрел на губы Саймона, и мысли его были заняты далеко не расследованием.

Они расплатились по счету и вышли на улицу, с удивлением обнаружив, что уже давно стемнело. Оказалось, что они живут в совершенно разных районах, и им даже близко не по пути, и какое-то время они шутливо препирались, кто кого пойдет провожать, и в итоге выбрали какое-то третье направление. Кирен продолжал рассказывать про расследование, цепляясь за эту тему с отчаянием утопающего, который уцепился за скользкий камень на самом краю водопада.

— Понимаешь, возможно, у меня галлюцинации, или я жил в слишком правильной семье, но мне кажется, что после исчезновения ребенка родители как-то должны горевать? Или нет? А в итоге больше горюет подружка, с которой они в последние месяцы даже не общались. Представляешь, у них на стенах даже нету ни одной ее фотографии! Боже, моя мама никогда не убрала бы мое фото или фото сестры, что бы с нами ни случилось.

— Может, это как раз то, как горе проявляется в их семье? — говорил Саймон, который тоже странным образом проникся этим делом. — Они просто договорились не упоминать об этом, чтобы всем было не так больно. Справляются как могут. Кстати, а что они говорят о своей тетушке?

— А что говорят. Миссис Милтон сказала только то, что есть — они оплачивают ей уход в реабилитационном центре и врачей, но ничего не меняется, бедная женщина. Все.

— А дом ее они не продали?

— Да нет, вроде бы.

— Значит, не наследство, — сокрушенно сказал Саймон.

— Не наследство, — Кирен остановился и повернулся к нему.

Они стояли под каким-то фонарем — Кирен в кругу света, а Саймон наполовину в темноте, и Кирен смотрел на то, как тени лежат на лице Саймона, и снова возвращался взглядом к его губам. У него была потрясающе мягкая улыбка, как-будто одновременно насмешливая и грустная — разве бывает так?

— Это был очень приятный вечер, — негромко сказал Саймон. — Я рад, что ты меня вытащил. Уже настолько погряз в работе, что не замечал ничего вокруг.

— Да, конечно, — Кирен фыркнул. — Только плюс к твоей работе я нагрузил тебя еще своей.

— У тебя там происходит интереснейший бразильский арт-хаусный сериал, я не могу пропустить такое, — Саймон протянул руку, вместо пожатия осторожно коснулся запястья Кирена, кончиками пальцев, словно в последний момент передумал. — Я поговорю со знакомым психиатром, вдруг он знает что-то больше о подобных случаях потери памяти, или, может, слышал именно эту историю.

— Да, было бы мило, — сказал Кирен, тут же забывая что именно он только что услышал.

Они молчали, стоя друг напротив друга, но Кирен не ощущал неловкости, которая обычно сопровождает такие ситуации. В отличие от Саймона.

— Что-то не так? — тихо поинтересовался он.

Кирен мотнул головой, шагнул навстречу Саймону и прижался к его губам. Он целовал осторожно, не навязываясь, насколько это можно было сделать в данной ситуации. Просто касался его губ, даже не пытаясь прижаться сильнее или заключить его в объятия. Саймон отвечал, но как-то неуверенно, и Кирен попробовал было отстраниться, когда вдруг почувствовал, как его лицо берут в ладони и не позволяют прерваться.

Кирен выдохнул, глядя в сторону, ощущая как руки Саймона мягко поглаживают его шею, заставляя снова повернуть голову. Кирен посмотрел ему в глаза, но не успел толком рассмотреть их выражение, как Саймон сам притянул его в поцелуй. В этот раз инициатива исходила от него, и Кирен легко поддался его губам, чуть приоткрывая рот и позволяя их языкам встретиться. Саймон целовался нежно, но настойчиво, от него пахло корицей и шоколадом, и еще немного его парфюмом, который Кирен уловил только сейчас.

Кирен наконец придумал, куда деть руки и обнял Саймона — одна рука чуть не соскользнула ему на задницу, но каким-то проблеском сознания Кирен удержал ее на талии. Они оторвались друг от друга глотнуть воздуха, оба неловко попытались что-то сказать, а потом Саймон кивнул и вновь вернулся к поцелую. Кирен понял, что готов целоваться с ним вот так, стоя на улице под фонарем, хоть до рассвета.

Их прервал телефонный звонок — Кирен сразу не понял даже, кому из них позвонили. Саймон оторвался от Кирена, но не отвел взгляд, нашарил в кармане телефон и нажал на кнопку.

— Да, слушаю.

Кирен вздохнул и облизнул горячие губы. Щеки тоже пылали и наверняка раскраснелись. Саймон притянул Кирена к себе, и тот чувствовал, как его гладят по спине.

— Ага. Завтра? А может, пусть идут на хуй? Почему я должен это им говорить? Артур, твое дело, ты и разбирайся, — Саймон нахмурился, и Кирен коротко поцеловал его в шею, под подбородком. — Наше дело? Ладно. Буду. Я понимаю, что рано. Давай уже, до завтра.

— Свидетели-дебилы? — повторил Кирен, еще раз прижимаясь к губам Саймона и нехотя отстраняясь.

— И среди них убийца, — Саймон кивнул. — Как ты смотришь на то... Чтобы завтра снова посидеть где-то?

Кирен кивнул.

— Хорошо. Только место выбираешь ты. Правда, в дело может вмешаться наша великая и ужасная работа...

— Не вмешается. До завтра?

— До завтра.

Они отошли друг от друга и разошлись в разные стороны. Кирен уговаривал себя не оборачиваться, и старался идти ровной, не прыгающей походкой — в детстве у него была такая отвратительная привычка. Безумно хотелось, чтобы завтра наступило побыстрее, и едва ли не впервые не из-за работы.


	7. Chapter 7

Утро началось с дурдома еще до того, как Кирен вышел из собственной квартиры. Телефон ему оборвал Кристофер Милтон, который сначала задолбал Эми просьбами то назначить встречу, то отменить, то перенести, а потом дозвонился и до Кирена. Место и время встречи продолжили изменяться каждые пять минут, и в итоге Кирен вздохнул и пошел варить себе вторую чашку кофе, чтобы подождать пока страсти улягутся.

В очередной раз заверив мистера Милтона, что он подъедет куда он скажет, в любое удобное для него время, Кирен только успел положить телефон, когда он снова звякнул, оповещая о прибывшей смс.

«Как ты относишься к пабам?» — спрашивал его Саймон.

Кирен улыбнулся и быстро написал ответ:

«Положительно. Заметь, я даже шутить на эту тему не буду!»

«Тогда сегодня после восьми?»

«Хорошо. Как твое утро? Свидетели задолбали?»

«Просто кошмар. Расскажу вечером»

Кирен отложил телефон и прикусил костяшку пальца, чтобы хоть как-то стереть с лица глупую улыбку. Новое дело в разгаре, в офисе проводят служебное расследование, чью-то бабушку хотят выкопать подлые родственники, а все о чем может думать Кирен — это Саймон, его улыбка, его голос и темные внимательные глаза. Саймон невероятно привлекал и притягивал его, стоило признать, едва ли не с первой встречи — он казался загадкой почище тех, с которыми Кирен сталкивался на работе. Почему он такой трудоголик? Действительно ли он так нелюдим, как рассказывали в курилках? Он ирландец, но что заставило его переехать в Лондон? Почему он смотрит так, словно в мыслях уже отымел Кирена во всех позах, но при этом прикасается к нему, как к хрустальной статуе? И где, черт возьми, он научился так целоваться?

Обычно Кирен обожал «разгадывать» новых людей в своей жизни, но здесь он был не уверен, что хоть когда-нибудь докопается до всей правды, несмотря на то, что Саймон пообещал быть честным с ним.

Телефон снова зазвенел и Кирен удивился, увидев незнакомый номер.

— Доброе утро, детектив Уокер слушает, — чеканно сказал он. Он очень старался, но голосом, который звучал на том конце провода можно было забивать гвозди.

— Мистер Уокер, это говорит мисс Митчелл, сиделка миссис Лувье, помните? — обычная вежливая фраза в исполнении Дейзи Митчелл заставила Кирена выпрямить спину и поправить рубашку.

— Да-да, конечно.

— Вы узнали что-нибудь новое?

— Пока нет, говорил еще не со всеми свидетелями, но...

— Джемма хочет встретиться с вами и поговорить.

Кирен открыл рот и тут же закрыл его. Дейзи терпеливо ждала его ответа.

— Вы уверены, что это будет целесообразно? Миссис Лувье больна, и так ничего и не вспомнила, как я понимаю. Быть может, мне лучше не волновать ее? И вообще, как она узнала обо мне?

— Я рассказываю ей все, что касается ее пропавшей племянницы. Хотя она не помнит ее, она очень переживает обо всем, что касается Грейс.

— Грейс, — эхом повторил Кирен. — Я не силен в психиатрии, но мне кажется, или вы поощряете раздвоение личности вашей подопечной?

— Конечно, — Дейзи сказала это таким тоном, будто это было самим собой разумеющимся фактом. — Эти личности нужно разделять, иначе у моей подопечной начнутся панические атаки.

— Вы тоже верите в фугу? — спросил Кирен.

Дейзи Митчелл коротко хмыкнула.

— Извините, не правильно выразился. Вы верите, что у миссис Лувье диссоциативная фуга?

— Я верю только в то, что вижу, детектив. Если моей пациентке плохо, я просто делаю все, чтобы это состояние прекратилось. Так вы согласны приехать?

— Я буду у вас через полчаса, — Кирен положил трубку и задумчиво стукнул телефоном об стол.

Все время, пока он ехал, он предельно концентрировался на дороге, стараясь не думать о том, что он может увидеть. Какой будет Грейс Лувье? Помешанной старухой, нелюдимой и нервной, или вполне адекватной женщиной? Которая просто сбежала из одного мира в другой.

В реабилитационном центре его пропустили без вопросов — практически у входа его встретила Дейзи Митчелл, и кивнув ему молча провела по белым коридорам мимо безликих дверей. Она остановилась только когда они вошли в довольно просторное помещение, служившее пациентам столовой. За дальним столиком у окна сидела худенькая седая женщина и задумчиво смотрела в окно. Ее длинные волосы падали ей на плечи и спину, а через них, как сквозь паутину, проглядывало солнце.

Кирен застыл на месте, мгновенно впитывая в себя эту картину. Он ничего не мог поделать, когда такое случалось, когда въевшееся под кожу виденье художника брало верх над всем разумным в его голове. Женщина, которую он видел, не была обезумевшей жертвой преступления, совершенного два года назад — она была прекрасной.

Грейс, точнее, Джемма Лувье, перевела взгляд на Кирена и неуверенно улыбнулась ему.

— Вы детектив?

— Да. Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Кирен Уокер, я веду дело об исчезновении вашей племянницы, — сказал Кирен, с трудом формулируя предложения.

— Вы садитесь, — заботливо сказала миссис Лувье. — Дейзи, спасибо, дорогая.

Мисс Митчелл отсела от них на расстояние пары столиков и достала телефон, хотя Кирен был уверен, что на нем не было ни одной игры, чтобы скоротать время. Он перевел взгляд на миссис Лувье, которая продолжала внимательно рассматривать его вежливо улыбаясь, и откашлялся.

— Честно говоря, я не знаю, зачем я здесь.

— О, я, конечно, ничего не помню, что было со мной раньше, но я хорошо помню последние два года.

Ну что ж, она хотя бы осознавала происходящее.

— Да, и вы думаете, что вы можете как-то помочь следствию?

— Да, конечно, спрашивайте!

Конечно же, когда это бывало так просто.

— Что ж, миссис Лувье... Возможно, мои вопросы покажутся вам странными, но постарайтесь отвечать на них точно. И если почувствуете себя нехорошо, то сразу же скажите мне.

Миссис Лувье сложила руки перед собой — Кирен обратил внимание на то, какие тонкие у нее запястья, — и кивнула, как прилежная ученица.

— Итак, скажите... Вы же увидели семью Милтонов, как в первый раз, верно? Какими они вам показались?

Джемма нахмурила брови, пытаясь вспомнить.

— Добрыми. Милыми. Очень участливыми. Так переживали за меня, за мое состояние...

— Вы видели Кэйт? Говорили с ней?

Миссис Лувье покачала головой.

— Нет, я тогда была слишком слаба, а девочку ко мне в палату не приводили. Не хотели пугать.

— Понимаю. А Арнольда, своего племянника, тоже не видели?

— Нет, к сожалению. Только Аманду и Криса.

— Какой вам показалась Аманда?

— Напряженной, пожалуй. Немного нервной. Я могу спросить, почему вы задаете именно такие вопросы?

— Я вчера говорил с Амандой Милтон, и она показалась мне довольно странной, — искренне сказал Кирен, отметив снисходительную улыбку миссис Лувье. Да уж, нашел кому рассказывать о странностях. — У меня сложилось такое впечатление, что она совершенно не скучает по Кэйт.

— О, нет, какое ужасное предположение! Конечно, она скучает!

— Она говорила об этом вам?

— Да, конечно, мы с ней переписываемся!

Кирен бросил взгляд в сторону Дейзи Митчелл и увидел, что она напряженно прислушивается к диалогу, наблюдая за ними.

— Что ж, наверное, я что-то не так понял... А с мистером Милтоном вы не общаетесь? Я сегодня еду к нему.

— Нет, только с Амандой. Но вы можете передать ему привет!

— Хорошо, миссис Лувье, спасибо вам за то, что согласились встретиться, вы мне очень помогли.

— Обязательно приходите в любое время, если узнаете что-то новое.

— Обещаю, — сказал Кирен, с трудом проглотив официальную фразу о том, чтобы свидетели звонили ему, если что-то вспомнят.

Они вышли на улицу вместе с Дейзи Митчелл, и Кирен обернулся к ней, глядя в ее серые глаза, которые уже не казались стальными, а очень усталыми.

— Это ведь вы переписываетесь с Джеммой от имени Аманды.

— Это так очевидно? — бесстрастно спросила Дейзи.

— Для меня — да. Я просто видел Аманду. Не думаю, что она поглощена чем-то кроме домашнего хозяйства и младшего сына.

— Это верно. Честно говоря, Милтонам наплевать на Джемму. Они просто оплачивают счета. Как будто избавились от нее, понимаете.

Кирен кивнул.

— Вам это не по душе.

— А вам?

— Я обещаю вам, что разберусь во всем, мисс Митчелл.

— Я надеюсь на это.

Меньше всего на свете Кирену сейчас хотелось ехать в офис. Он набрал Эми и собирался было сказать, что не появится там сегодня, но она его опередила.

— Я просмотрела те бумаги, которые ты мне вчера дал, — начала она. — В принципе ты подметил все правильно, но почему ты не развил мысль насчет билетов?

— Каких билетов? — не понял Кирен, пытаясь перестроиться с предыдущего разговора.

— Билетов Грейс Лувье, которые нашел тот эксперт. Почему он не написал, использовались ли они?

— В смысле? Уехала ли миссис Лувье на поезде тогда? Но зачем, ведь она оставила дома все вещи?

— Я не знаю, ты же сам писал в пометках, что она действительно могла потерять память и уйти куда угодно, или уехать. И тот эксперт тоже так считал.

— Интересная мысль, — Кирен устало потер бровь. — Два года прошло. Возможно ли узнать у железной дороги, использовались ли билеты на определенный поезд?

— Поезжай туда, — серьезно сказала Эми. — Может, в архивах или базах станции что-то найдется.

Остаток дня Кирен провел на железнодорожной станции неподалеку от дома миссис Лувье. Как ни странно, абсолютно провальная идея увенчалась успехом — нашлось подтверждение тому, что миссис Лувье два года назад десятого июня действительно ездила на поезде. Об этом вспомнил старый дедушка-кассир, который знал ее в лицо и часто говорил с ней о погоде и о семье. Он утверждал, что в последний раз видел Грейс Лувье на этой самой станции в июне, с дорожной сумкой в руках.

Кирен сел в машину, чувствуя как все предыдущие теории рассыпаются на глазах. Десятого числа миссис Лувье садится на поезд и едет на озеро. Потом исчезает. Тринадцатого числа ее отсутствие замечают соседи. Приходит полиция, судмедэксперты, и обнаруживают пустой дом с дорожной сумкой. Которую она брала с собой, когда уезжала. Бред.

На встречу с Кристофером Милтоном Кирен приехал с гудящей головой и едва не опоздал. Тот принял его у себя в кабинете — он курировал британский филиал какой-то японской фирмы, касающейся электроники и роботов на производстве. Очень большой человек.

Кирен пошел в безликий кабинет, машинально отмечая дороговизну окружающего его хай-тека, и коротко поздоровался с Милтоном. Кристофер был похож на своего сына, Альберта — те же светлые волосы и темные внимательные глаза, но потрясающая живость движений и жестикуляции.

— Рад, безумно рад вас видеть! Как хорошо, что дело о моей маленькой Кэйт не закрыли, а передали дальше. И хорошо, что взялись за него именно вы — Аманда вчера рассказала как вы поговорили. Она впечатлена вами.

Вот это новость. Аманда Милтон, казалось, выбросила Кирена из головы, даже раньше, чем попрощалась с ним. Вошел Альберт, и весь остальной мир перестал для нее существовать.

— Мои коллеги собрали достаточное количество материалов по этому делу, мне будет гораздо легче работать, — сказал Кирен, понимая, что он даже не солгал. — Так что я задам вам не так много вопросов, мистер Милтон.

— Да-да, я отвечу на любые ваши вопросы.

Кирен задал несколько стандартных вопросов, ответы на которые уже имелись в деле, а потом пару из тех, которые задавал вчера миссис Милтон. Заведомом провальное действие, раз оба свидетеля уже пообщались перед разговором с ним. Дальше он решил спросить скорее по наитию, чем с какой-то целью.

— Я бы хотел спросить про миссис Лувье, вашу...

— Кузину, — охотно откликнулся Милтон. — Ужасная трагедия, извините, нашей семье до сих пор тяжело говорить об этом.

— Да, я понимаю. Я хотел спросить, миссис Лувье с Кэйт, они были близки?

— Да, конечно, Кэти обожала Грейс. Они много времени проводили вместе, особенно, когда Альберт только родился. Аманда сильно уставала, я был постоянно в разъездах по работе, а Кэти нужна была забота. Грейс тоже очень любила ее, — мистер Милтон часто заморгал и потер глаза. — Простите...

— Это вы меня простите, — ровным тоном сказал Кирен. На протяжении всего разговора его не отпускало некое ощущение подвоха, как фальшивая нота в идеально сыгранной мелодии. Он хотел было спросить что-то еще, но мельком посмотрел на часы на стене — половина восьмого. Если он не сядет в машину прямо сейчас, то опоздает на свидание с Саймоном.

— Мистер Милтон, спасибо вам за разговор, извините, что прощаюсь так поспешно — у меня через полчаса встреча с прокурором, — Кирен поднялся и протянул ему руку. — Если вы вспомните что-то важное, то звоните мне или пишите смс.

Он отдал немного обескураженному Кристоферу Милтону свою визитку и почти бегом отправился на парковку. Под офисом Кирен припарковался без двух минут восемь, и ровно в указанное время налетел на Саймона, который только выходил из здания лаборатории.

— Привет, я едва не опоздал, — сказал Кирен, с трудом выравнивая дыхание.

— Ты мог бы просто позвонить, — сказал Саймон, насмешливо приподнимая брови.

— Телефоны для слабаков.

Кирену страшно хотелось поцеловать Саймона прямо сейчас — под камерами внешнего наблюдения, на пороге рабочего здания, — и он на всякий случай отошел на всякий случай на пару шагов.

От внимания Саймона этот маневр явно не укрылся.

— Так что, ты правда согласен на паб? — сказано это было таким голосом, что Кирен сразу додумал в вопросе двойное дно.

— Да, согласен. У меня был такой день, что я чувствую, что мне нужно срочно выпить.

— Что ж, тогда пойдем.

Они шли рядом, едва не касаясь плечами друг друга, и Кирен подумал, что если у них сегодня ничего не будет по вине чертовой работы, то он просто уволится нахрен.


	8. Chapter 8

Едва Кирен выпил первую кружку пива, он почувствовал, как сумасшествие сегодняшнего дня отпускает его. Впрочем, все отошло на второй план едва он просто увидел Саймона.

— Итак, кто рассказывает о своем деле сегодня первым? — спросил Кирен, когда им принесли по второй кружке пива и немного еды.

— Давай я, а ты поешь, — сказал Саймон, придвигая к нему тарелку.

— Я что, выгляжу таким голодным?

— Ну, в прошлый раз, когда ты общался со свидетелями весь день, не заходя в офис, ты был очень голодным.

Кирен ухмыльнулся, но отказываться от предложения не стал. Саймон отхлебнул немного пива и начал рассказ.

— Как ты помнишь, у нас есть бабушка, которая умерла от цианида. И кучка истеричных родственников, подозревающих друг друга в убийстве. Их можно понять, ведь от результата расследования напрямую зависит перераспределение наследства между ними. Я провел вскрытие и экспертизу почти месяц назад, старушку уже давно закопали, а теперь часть семьи требовала эксгумации и повторной экспертизы. Черт, наверное, не стоило говорить это за столом...

— Рафлабфься, — сказал Кирен сквозь кусок мяса, и прожевав добавил: — Моему аппетиту такие истории не мешают.

Саймон улыбнулся.

— Слышал бы ты о чем говорит компания судмедэкспертов за ланчем...

— А вот это уже звучит пугающе. Так что в итоге с бабушкой?

— Осталась в земле, в тишине и покое, благодаря нам с детективом Бэллом. Вчера он позвонил мне, чтобы я прочитал лекцию особенно активным сторонникам эксгумации, и, кажется, это сработало. Представляешь, они проголосовали всей семьей практически единогласно. Я, конечно, знал, что произвожу пугающее впечатление на людей...

Кирен рассмеялся, касаясь ладони Саймона.

— О, нет, вовсе не пугающее. Скорее, детектив Бэлл позвал тебя в качестве последнего оплота здравомыслия. Судя по тому, что я слышал, семейка там та еще. Кстати, я бы советовал особенно тщательно проверить алиби тех, кто голосовал за эксгумацию.

— Артур уже занимается этим, — Саймон кивнул и сжал его пальцы.

— Все-таки детектив Бэлл порой слишком мягок со свидетелями... Ты давно работаешь с ним?

— Нет, я обычно работаю с разными детективами, но в последнее время именно у него попадаются интереснейшие дела с множеством улик. Не могу пройти мимо — это просто моя слабость, когда много мелких деталей, в которых нужно долго разбираться.

Кирен притворно вздохнул.

— Как жаль, что мне постоянно достаются дела с кучей свидетелей и отсутствием улик. Да, кстати, твои документы из архива очень помогли, спасибо. Мы с Эми раскопали одну деталь, на которую не обратили внимания предыдущие детективы, которые вели расследование.

— Правда? — удивился Саймон. — Должно быть, экспертиза была действительно хорошая. Чья, кстати?

— Некоего Сандерса. Что, ты его знаешь?

— Великолепный эксперт, старая школа, вышел на пенсию в прошлом году. Мне повезло стажироваться у него год в Дублине.

— Ого, мир тесен.

Саймон ел, пил, смеялся, разговаривал, касался пальцами ладони Кирена и все это не сводя с него пристального темного взгляда. Кирен почувствовал, как его бросило в жар, и снял пиджак, а затем расстегнул пуговицу на рубашке и закатал рукава. Они все еще были в общественном месте, и со стороны его действия выглядели довольно безобидно, но Саймон смотрел так, словно вокруг никого не было, и Кирен раздевался только для него одного. Его взгляд соскользнул с шеи Кирена на его руки и замер.

Кирен посмотрел туда же и мысленно обругал себя — шрамы, он часто забывал напрочь об их существовании, а многим людям они не нравились... Саймон аккуратно взял его за запястье и провел пальцем по тонкому шраму, а затем поднес его руку к себе и коснулся губами костяшки указательного пальца, в последний момент передумав. Кирен прерывисто вздохнул, когда они снова встретились взглядами.

— Выпьем чего-нибудь покрепче? — спросил Саймон.

— А может, прогуляемся? — в тон ему произнес Кирен.

Ему хотелось целоваться, но не в душном пабе, где сидела куча народа. Саймон кивнул, и они расплатившись вышли в необычайно прохладный вечер. Морозный воздух хорошо бодрил и разгонял кровь, Кирен выдохнул облачко пара, которое практически сразу исчезло под тусклым светом фонаря. Саймон тоже выдохнул, только не облаком, а тонкой струйкой, как дракон. Кирен рассмеялся и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

— Мы с сестрой так делали, когда были еще совсем маленькими, — сказал он.

— Ты так и не рассказывал про свою сестру, — Саймон чуть приобнял его, и они медленно пошли по улице.

— Моя младшая, Джем. Она сейчас тоже в Лондоне, работает веб-дизайнером в какой-то крутой студии.

— Здорово. А родители?..

— Остались в Рортоне, не захотели переезжать. Мы стараемся навещать их почаще, но у меня постоянно расследования, а у Джем дедлайны с заказчиками, так что... не очень-то хорошие мы дети.

Саймон вдруг поцеловал его в макушку, зарываясь носом в волосы, и Кирен застыл на месте, сраженный этим простым действием наповал. Если бы до этого он не хотел Саймона и не был бы в нем заинтересован, то сейчас бы он точно изменил свое мнение. Что он вообще за человек такой — вчера стеснялся даже за руку взять, а сегодня касается так, будто они знакомы сто лет и пятьдесят из них женаты? Эти контрасты сбивали с толку и почему-то безумно возбуждали.

— Я живу недалеко, — сказал Саймон, когда они остановились.

Кирен, все еще обескураженный предыдущими его действиями, видимо, не слишком хорошо выразил свои эмоции по поводу этого замечания. А может быть, наоборот, слишком хорошо, потому что Саймон быстро добавил:

— Не подумай ничего предосудительного, я просто хотел позвать тебя пропустить ещё по стаканчику в более тихой обстановке, если ты не против.

— Отказываться от выпивки, которую предлагает ирландец, было бы расточительством, — фыркнул Кирен, мельком подумав, что сейчас точно позвонит кто-то с работы, и все закончится, даже не начавшись толком.

— Если ты рассчитываешь найти у меня что-то особенно ирландское, то я спешу тебя огорчить: я предпочитаю банальный односолодовый виски.

— Думаешь, упрекну тебя в предсказуемости?

— Скорее просто знакомлю тебя со всеми обстоятельствами дела.

— С тобой, наверное, отлично работается.

— По крайней мере, трупы не жаловались, — криво усмехнулся Саймон.

— Главное, что с благодарностью потом не приходили, — с такой же ухмылкой ответил Кирен.

Квартира Саймона чем-то напоминала жилище Кирена, но со знаком «минус». Там, где у Кирена всегда царило то, что называлось избитым словосочетанием «художественный беспорядок», у Саймона была совершенно лабораторная обстановка. И наоборот, там, где Кирен обычно пытался поддерживать хотя бы иллюзию упорядоченности, у Саймона наблюдался живописный хаос, впрочем, носивший на себе следы попытки уборки.

— Извини за вот это, — Саймон обвёл рукой угол со сваленными туда пакетами, коробками, стопками журналов и почему-то парой устрашающего вида гантелей.

— Да ладно, у меня всё равно хуже, — махнул рукой Кирен.

— Виски? — спросил Саймон, наклонил голову, посмотрев на успевшего плюхнуться на диван Кирена, и уточнил: — Или уже кофе?

— А ты что будешь?

— Вопросом на вопрос отвечать невежливо, детектив.

— Кофе растворимый?

— Обидеть хочешь?

— Вау. Тогда точно кофе, виски я могу и в пабе выпить.

Кофе Саймон варил не просто вкусный, но ещё и красивый. Вернее, красиво — то, как он двигался по небольшому пространству, чем-то походило на то, как он работал у себя в лаборатории: чёткие, выверенные, плавные движения, от которых невозможно было отвести взгляд. Кирен поймал себя на том, что не просто наблюдает за Саймоном, а совершенно откровенно на него пялится. Но если до этого он просто отмечал про себя, что у Саймона красивые руки, глубокий взгляд исподлобья и совершенно выносящая манера размыкать и кривить губы за пару мгновений до того, как что-то сказать, то сейчас он любовался Саймоном целиком.

Кофе кончился довольно быстро под какие-то байки, Саймон сварил ещё, а потом у Кирена в кармане брякнул сигнал смс — надо же, только сейчас, — и он, извинившись, полез проверить сообщение, попутно оценив цифры на мониторе.

— Что-то я засиделся, а ты меня и не выгоняешь.

— Здесь мне стоило бы привести какую-нибудь ирландскую народную мудрость про радость от поздних гостей, но у меня с ними плохо.

— С гостями или с мудростями?

— В основном с первыми, потому что мудрости я вспоминаю почаще раза в год.

Они встали с дивана, и Саймон довёл Кирена до двери. Несколько мгновений они стояли, глядя друг на друга, а потом синхронно наклонились и соприкоснулись губами. Кирен одновременно предвкушал и боялся этого момента, потому что прекрасно помнил ощущения прошлого раза. А в прошлый раз крышу у него сорвало так, что он не сразу пришёл в себя и потом ещё вздрагивал по дороге домой, вспоминая ощущение чужих мягких и горячих губ на своих губах. Саймон чуть приобнял его и, как показалось Кирену, захотел отстраниться, но потом только прижался к нему сильнее.

Когда они наконец посмотрели друг на друга, Кирен понял, что в этот раз всё гораздо, гораздо хуже. Потому что вид блестящих, но словно расфокусированных глаз Саймона, и опять эти разомкнутые губы, и вкус кофе, мешающийся с вкусом самого Саймона, и запах этого же кофе вместе с запахом Саймона, — это было слишком. А, к чёрту, подумал Кирен, и толкнул Саймона к стене. Тот потянулся к нему, но Кирен уже опустился на колени и сосредоточенно расстёгивал ремень на его джинсах.

— Ты обалдел? — обескураженно спросил Саймон.

— По-моему, да, — ответил Кирен, сдвигая вниз собачку замка.

То есть он, конечно, точно обалдел, но мозг просто прощёлкивал действия, которые нужно выполнить в определённом порядке. Приспустить джинсы, бельё, осторожно обхватить губами, вдохнуть — господи, вдохнуть и опять почувствовать этот запах. Собственные брюки уже казались невыносимо тесными, кружилась голова, а Кирен просто делал то, чего ему хотелось больше всего. Саймон пытался упереться ему в плечи, но Кирен помог себе рукой, и услышал стук. Кулаки Саймона ударились о стену, в которую он упирался затылком. Он ударял о стену снова и снова, Кирену было видно, как ходит вверх и вниз его кадык, как вздымается грудь, и как судорожно сжимаются пальцы. Кирен так и не отпустил его до самого конца, и удержал его ещё, несколько раз легко дотронулся языком до самых чувствительных мест, и сам едва не кончил от дрожи, проходящей по телу Саймона в ответ на каждое его движение.

Когда он остановился, Саймон очень легко поставил его на ноги, вгляделся в его лицо казавшимися сейчас бешено синими глазами, шевельнул губами — Кирену послышалось «К чёрту», — и поцеловал — так, что Кирену казалось, что сердце начало биться не в груди, а в паху и запястьях, которые Саймон сжимал.

— Я бы предложил продолжить, — негромко сказал Саймон, поглаживая его запястья большими пальцами, проходясь по затянувшимся шрамам, — но боюсь, что я за последний год... в общем, у меня ничего нет.

Кирен нервно облизнул губы, лихорадочно соображая, как бы сказать о том, что он сам взял сегодня смазку.

— У меня есть. Пара презервативов в кошельке.

Кровать у Саймона была небольшая и аккуратно заправленная. Кирен встал в дверях, глядя на неё.

— Для человека, который только что едва не изнасиловал меня на пороге собственного дома, ты потрясающе скромен, — рассмеялся Саймон, с размаху усаживаясь на кровать.

— Для человека, который довёл меня до изнасилования, ты потрясающе...

Кирен не договорил, потому что Саймон потянул его за руку к себе. Шутки закончились. Кирен сглотнул и сел на кровать рядом с Саймоном, переплетая их пальцы. Саймон просто смотрел на него и касался кончиками пальцев лица, обнаженной кожи рук, шеи, и Кирен чувствовал себя так, будто оказался на сеансе гипноза. Невозможно было оторваться от этих глаз и не подставляться под легкие, почти невесомые прикосновения. Когда Саймон наконец прижался к его губам, Кирен не смог сдержать стона. Саймон вздрогнул и опрокинул его на кровать, прижимая всем телом.

Они целовались, практически не отрываясь друг от друга, и Кирен так и не успел отследить, как его умудрились выпутать из рубашки — он осознал это только тогда, когда Саймон перешел с поцелуями к его обнаженной груди. Он подтянул Саймона вверх за плечи, стаскивая его футболку и крепко вцепился в его руки, ощущая их силу под своими пальцами. Провел ладонями по плечами, стараясь коснуться каждой напряженной мышцы и невольно улыбнулся.

Саймон оторвался от его губ.

— Что?

— Хреновы идиоты, — Кирен снова провел ладонями по его плечам, одной рукой притягивая его к себе еще ближе, а другой поглаживая шею. — Сколько там у тебя не было секса? Куда все вообще смотрели?

Саймон улыбнулся и дразняще потерся о Кирена бедрами.

— Возможно, это я не смотрел.

Саймон прервался, чтобы стянуть с себя расстегнутые джинсы вместе с бельем и задумчиво осмотрел все еще полураздетого Кирена.

— Я сейчас, — сказал он. — Поищу какую-нибудь смазку.

— У меня есть с собой, — хрипло отозвался Кирен, приподнимаясь на локтях.

На несколько секунд Саймон замер, и Кирен просто любовался им — растрепанным, голым, уже снова возбужденным, — а затем Саймон нагнулся над ним и поцеловал, глубоко проникая языком, прихватив напоследок его нижнюю губу зубами.

— Это самое развратное и возбуждающее, что я слышал в жизни, — сообщил он Кирену таким жарким шепотом, что тот снова не удержался от стона, притягивая Саймона к себе.

Саймон мягко высвободился из объятий и все-таки вышел из комнаты. За то время, что его не было, Кирен успел стянуть брюки и сбросить мешающее покрывало с кровати, чтобы свободно растянуться на ней. Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не дотронуться до себя и не получить долгожданную разрядку. Это должен был сделать Саймон, с его умелыми сильными руками, нежными пальцами и совершенно развратными губами.

Саймон вернулся, оценив то, что Кирен разделся не до конца, предоставив ему право снять с него белье, и опустился на кровать рядом, увлекая его в поцелуй. Дальше Кирен просто доверился губам и рукам Саймона, позволяя ему делать все, что хочется. Он сходил с ума от запаха Саймона, от его нежных, но сильных прикосновений, от их близости, от его жаркого рта и языка. Саймон попытался нежничать и тянуть с подготовкой, но Кирен сам стал насаживаться на его пальцы, безмолвно прося о большем.

Когда Саймон наконец вошел в него, у Кирена определенно отключилась какая-то часть мозга. Он не помнил, громко ли он кричал, двигаясь навстречу, цеплялся ли Саймону за плечи, кусал ли его в изгиб шеи. Кажется, все сразу, одновременно. Он помнил только одуряющий запах Саймона, его пристальный темный взгляд и загнанное дыхание. Кирен кончил первым, и оргазм оказался таким сильным, что он даже не почувствовал ответную дрожь Саймона.

Они расцепились, но продолжили обниматься, таким образом устроившись на узкой кровати хоть с каким-то удобством. Саймон оторвался от Кирена, нашарил рядом салфетки и аккуратно вытер его, а затем поднял с пола покрывало, укрывая их обоих — в комнате становилось довольно прохладно. Кирен прижался губами к его плечу, а затем потерся об него лбом. Такого заботливого и нежного любовника у него не было давно. И он точно не мог вспомнить никого, кто с такой осторожностью касался его шрамов на запястьях, и целовал их практически с благоговением. Это было немного необычно и смущающе, но очень приятно.

— У тебя давно никого не было? — спросил Саймон, убирая взмокшую челку Кирена со лба.

— Месяца три-четыре. Я трудоголик с дурным характером, со мной никто не уживается, а когда работы становится больше, я вообще забываю о жизни за стенами участка. Никто не может выдержать такого отношения.

Саймон хмыкнул и поцеловал Кирена в висок.

— А у тебя? Действительно никого целый год?

— Полтора, если считать точно. У меня... Я состоял в сложных отношениях, которые закончились довольно болезненным разрывом. Не хотелось никого видеть, не то что целовать или вести к себе. Я ушел в работу, это помогло.

Кирен водил пальцами по груди Саймона, очерчивая его мышцы и дразняще задевая соски. Их разговоры были полны еще большей откровенностью, чем в дневное время суток. Честные ответы на довольно нескромные вопросы. Кирен хотел было спросить, что же сделал предыдущий любовник Саймона, хотя бы с благой целью, чтобы не повторить такой же глупости в будущем, но остановил сам себя, снова прижимаясь губами к его шее.

Никаких бывших сегодня.

Они лежали в полной тишине, неспешно обнимаясь и целуясь, и поэтому сигнал смс-сообщения с телефона Кирена был отчетливо слышен даже из коридора. Кирен недовольно вздохнул, но вместо того, чтобы встать, еще ближе прижался к Саймону.

— Не ответишь? — спросил Саймон, и не думая убирать горячие ладони с его спины и задницы.

— Пошли они в жопу. Над делом работали полтора года, и еще полгода оно технически лежало незакрытым между отделами, а они что-то вспомнили именно сейчас? Да за кого они меня принимают. Подождут до утра. Как минимум.

— Не такой уж ты и трудоголик, оказывается, — насмешливо сказал Саймон, и Кирен тут же приник к его губам, не давая ехидничать дальше.

Но когда они оторвались друг от друга, Саймон снова заговорил о деле.

— Кстати, насчет твоего расследования, — увидев укоризненный взгляд Кирена, он тут же добавил: — пока я не забыл. Я говорил со знакомым психиатром, и он сказал, что то, что сейчас миссис Лувье не наблюдается у серьезных врачей, а только у работников реабилитационного центра — неправильно. Да и то, что ее дело так быстро окрестили несчастным случаем тоже выглядит подозрительно. Должна была быть серьезная экспертиза, консилиум врачей, а не пара отчетов от лечащего врача. В общем, здесь что-то нечисто с самой семейкой, ты прав.

— Угу, понял. Напомнишь мне об этом завтра?

— Если сам не забуду.

Они снова целовались, но в этот раз поцелуи длились дольше — обоим не хотелось отпускать друг друга. Саймон гладил его по лицу и спине, изредка проходясь дразнящими прикосновениями ниже, и Кирен снова чувствовал его возбуждение. Сам он вжался носом в шею Саймона, не в силах оторваться. Он был не настолько помешан на том, как пахли другие люди, но Саймон делал с ним что-то ненормальное. Его запах был терпким, тягучим, безумно приятным и почему-то казался родным. Сейчас этот эффект усилился, поскольку после секса аромат Кирена наложился поверх, и получившееся сочетание безумно заводило.

У Саймона было красивое тело, которое хотелось гладить и изучать его реакции. Что он сделает, если Кирен прикусит кожу рядом с ключицами? А если проведет языком по животу? Кирен с энтузиазмом проверял свои теории, улыбаясь в ответ на тихие стоны Саймона, и хмуря брови, когда он снова тянул его вверх, к губам.

Поцелуи, да. Целоваться Саймон умел и любил, — Кирен уже давно ни с кем не целовался так самозабвенно, до сбившегося дыхания и помутнения в голове. Саймон откинулся на спину, держа лицо Кирена в ладонях, и целуя его практически не останавливаясь. Кирен лежал сверху и отвечал, не в силах даже пошевелиться, завороженный этой страстью и нежностью. Пока что Кирен не мог оставить его губы в покое даже для того, чтобы изучить другие части его тела.

Кирен выгадал паузу между поцелуями и двинулся вперед, вжимая Саймона в кровать и задевая его напряженный член своим. Услышав короткий стон, Кирен двинулся еще раз, еще и еще. Саймон пытался как-то ответить, но ему было явно неудобно, и Кирен перекатился сначала на бок, а потом на спину, увлекая Саймона за собой. Теперь Саймон был сверху, но Кирен мог помогать ему и направлять движения, целуя при этом его в подбородок или в шею. Кожа скользила по разгоряченной коже, Саймон прикрыл глаза и прикусил нижнюю губу — Кирен смотрел на эту картину, пытаясь запомнить каждую ее деталь, но не для того, чтобы потом воссоздать на бумаге. Ему просто хотелось запомнить этот образ, чтобы он всегда был с ним. Невыносимо горячий и красивый. На этот раз Саймон кончил первым, а потом обхватил член Кирена поверх его руки и в несколько движений довел до оргазма и его.

Кирен лежал вытянувшись на кровати и глубоко дышал, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить сумбур в мыслях. Хмель от пары пинт пива давно выветрился, как и привкус кофе на губах, во всем теле была приятная истома и легкость. Но спать не хотелось. Хотелось Саймона еще раз.

Саймон в это время снова вытер их обоих салфетками и устроил Кирена рядом поудобнее. Судя по всему, он тоже не хотел спать, но на счет остального пока сказать было нельзя. Кирен потянулся убрать волосы, упавшие ему на лоб, и Саймон опять коротко прижался губами к его запястью. Теперь уже Кирен просто не мог не спросить.

— Тебя не пугают шрамы?

Саймон покачал головой, снова нежно проводя пальцем по его руке.

— Шрамы напоминают нам, что мы все еще живы.

Кирен прерывисто вздохнул. Мало кто понимал это.

— Да. А так же напоминают о том, что некоторые глупости повторять не стоит.

— Расскажешь? — Саймон интересовался осторожно, уже готовый принять отказ и извиниться. Словно не имел на это никакого права. Наверное, так оно и было, но отчего-то Кирен думал по-другому. Казалось, что он знает Саймона всю жизнь, только по какой-то причине забыл все, связанное с ними. Диссоциативная фуга — однажды они просто уехали друг от друга и все забыли, только для того, чтобы встретиться позже.

— Да нечего рассказывать по сути. Мне было восемнадцать, у меня был лучший друг Рик, который ушел на войну и погиб. Я был даже влюблен в него и... После этого подумал, что существование мое подошло к концу и решил мгновенно воплотить в жизнь эту мысль.

Саймон смотрел на Кирена серьезно, не отрываясь, как будто желая угадать по выражению лица скрытый смысл его слов.

— К слову, это история о том, как я оказался в полиции. Меня нашла сестра, вытащили врачи, а со дна депрессии я уже выбирался при помощи моего первого расследования и Эми. Позже пришел инспектор Коули, — Кирен чуть поежился, хотя под покрывалом и рядом с Саймоном было тепло и уютно, — Иногда я вспоминаю о том, как было тогда... Очень плохо. Казалось, что всегда будет так пусто. И я никогда больше ничего не почувствую — ни плохих эмоций, ни хороших.

— Это прошло, — сказал Саймон, прижимая его к себе, и оглаживая горячей ладонью вверх по спине, а потом по шее до макушки. — Это все было, но прошло. И больше не повторится.

— Да, — Кирен поцеловал Саймона и улыбнулся. — Теперь твоя очередь. Честность за честность.

— Как в сексе.

— Ага.

Саймон прикусил губу, будто решаясь на что-то, а потом заговорил.

— Я бывший наркоман, Кирен. Марки, таблетки, трава — все легкие наркотики, плюс иногда кокаин. Не потому что я хотел ходить по краю, не потому что мне это особенно нравилось. Просто я хотел сбежать от реальности. Мне повезло только в одном — в нашем захолустье было довольно плохо с толканием дури, поэтому я не перешел на героин. У нас и кокс-то бывал нечасто, а мне на него не хватало денег.

— Что было потом? — прошептал Кирен.

Саймон продолжал обнимать его, но держал руки так, словно готов был убрать их в любую минуту, едва Кирен изъявит желание уйти.

— Потом я понял, чем все это кончится. Не героином, нет, я просто на него не заработаю. А передозом от таблеток или прыжком с крепостной стены замка Блэкрок. Испорчу достопримечательность, — Саймон криво улыбнулся. — И я решил, что больше не могу так. Если я хочу убежать от окружающей меня жизни, то нужно встать и бежать. Я уехал — сначала в Дублин, потом в Лондон. Учился, получил работу в Норфолке, а потом снова вернулся в Лондон.

Кирен прижался лбом ко лбу Саймона и прикрыл глаза.

— Так или иначе, мы оба здесь. И я безумно рад этому. Я рад, что встретил тебя, Саймон.

Еще одна откровенность, точнее, откровенная глупость, которая хотела сорваться у Кирена с языка еще в их первый совместный вечер, когда они просто ужинали и болтали о делах. Тогда это показалось неловким, а сейчас — нужным и правильным. Саймон тихо фыркнул и Кирен почувствовал улыбку, когда коснулся его губ пальцами.

— Саймон?

— Да?

Вместо ответа Кирен прижался к его губам и поцеловал, глубоко проникая языком. Это действие было гораздо красноречивее простого «Хочу тебя», и Саймон ответил, мгновенно отвлекаясь от предыдущего разговора и расслабляясь.

Остаток ночи прошел примерно так же — в неторопливых ласках и разговорах, темы которых менялись почти безо всякой логики. Они обсудили некоторые старые дела, перешли на комиксы и книги — оба оказались фанатами Шекли, вселенной Людей-Икс и Доктора Кто. Кирен задремал только под утро, и проснулся от пронзительной мелодии на мобильном Саймона. Оказалось, что это даже не будильник, а чей-то ранний звонок. Саймон вышел поговорить в другую комнату, чтобы Кирен хоть немного поспал, но тот просто лежал глядя в потолок чужой квартиры, под чужим теплым покрывалом и думал о том, как же ему чертовски хорошо сейчас.

Саймон вернулся и лег рядом.

— Чертова работа, — сказал он, массируя веки. — Даже поспать не дают.

— Что-то потеряли без тебя?

— Да не то чтобы. Просто дело бабушки с цианидом можно раскрыть, похоже, только благодаря моим многочисленным экспертизам. Потому что детектив Бэлл прямо скажем, не Эркюль Пуаро, а свидетели постоянно меняют свои показания и путают нас обоих.

— С делами, где есть большое наследство, по-моему, всегда так.

— Да. Вчера родственники покойной узнали, кто заведует работой с уликами и теперь достают меня со всех сторон своей навязчивой «помощью», — Саймон поморщился. — Хочу съездить сегодня на другой конец города в другую лабораторию. Решил подстраховаться и рассредоточить улики, кое-что вообще отправил в Норфолк.

— Ты думаешь, они могут украсть улики? — удивленно спросил Кирен.

— Да кто их знает. Лучше сделать все, чтобы этого не случилось. В лаборатории я должен быть к часу, так что... Как у тебя со временем?

— Мне во «вторую смену», можно сказать. Свидетели будут говорить со мной после работы, а до этого я совершенно свободен.

Саймон посмотрел на него прищурившись.

— Тогда, раз мы оба уже проснулись, то может в душ?

Кирен прикусил губу, предвкушая дальнейшее.

— Вместе?

— Конечно.

В душе поначалу все было прилично, насколько это слово вообще можно было применить к данной ситуации. А потом после очередного пристального взгляда Саймона, Кирен не выдержал и снова опустился перед ним на колени. Он брал в рот глубоко, не заботясь о том, что сверху на него льется вода, и стоять в такой позе откровенно неудобно и скользко. В этот раз Саймон не стал смущаться, а запустил руку в его мокрые волосы и поглаживал по голове, мягко направляя его движения. Кирен едва не урчал от этих прикосновений и впивался пальцами в его бедро, в попытке оказаться еще ближе.

Сумасшествие, просто сумасшествие. Кирен не мог заставить себя оторваться от Саймона, и, похоже, не только у него были такие проблемы.

Когда они наконец оказались на кухне, Саймон вновь превратился в радушного хозяина и пошел варить кофе. Кирен переоделся в растянутую футболку Саймона и его домашние штаны, которые постоянно сползали, но это было лучше измятых вчера офисных брюк и рубашки. Он немного посидел за кухонным столом, а потом пошел копаться в холодильнике, сказав, что хочет приготовить завтрак на правах очень наглого гостя. Саймон, казалось, немного завис от такого заявления.

Теперь они поменялись местами — Саймон сидел за столом, пил кофе и смотрел, как Кирен возится у плиты. В ответ на вопросительную улыбку он просто сказал:

— Мне уже давно никто не готовил завтраки.

— А мне — не варил такой потрясающий кофе, — в тон ему ответил Кирен.

И не трахал всю ночь. И не заставлял вновь и вновь думать о своих губах и о том, что можно с ними сделать, а так же забывать о работе настолько, что Кирен с утра даже не проверял телефон и не просмотрел вчерашнюю полуночную смс.

До телефона Кирен дошел только, когда они позавтракали и нахмурился, глядя на текст смс. Чертовы Милтоны, вот же неорганизованное семейство.

— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался Саймон, глядя на выражение его лица.

— Свидетели перенесли время встречи и даже согласны приехать в участок. Теперь мне надо быть там к двум и я не успеваю съездить с тобой в лабораторию.

— Ничего страшного. Работай спокойно, а мы увидимся позже.

— Этим вечером? — поинтересовался Кирен, погладив Саймона по щеке и заработав еще один поцелуй.

— Да. Если работа не погребет нас под собой. Но даже в этом случае я хочу позвать тебя на ужин.

— Согласен. Я так с тобой правильно питаться начну! — рассмеялся Кирен.

— И пить не на голодный желудок.


	9. Chapter 9

Это казалось невероятным, но Милтоны еще раз перенесли встречу. Кирен только и успел что зайти домой переодеться, а потом в бешеном темпе добежать до работы. Эми с подозрением всмотрелась в его лицо, ожидая раздражения или язвительных комментариев, но ничего подобного не было. Киреном сейчас двигало только одно желание — поскорее разобраться с работой и позвонить Саймону, а там как карта ляжет. То, что работы было очень много, его не пугало, а только подстегивало.

Он приветливо улыбнулся Милтонам в приемной, пригласил их в кабинет и попросил Эми принести чаю.

— Извините, что выдернули вас в такую рань, детектив Уокер, — поспешно сказал Кристофер Милтон.

— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулся Кирен, лихо отодвинув папки в угол стола. — По телефону вы говорили, что у вас появилась какая-то новая информация по делу.

— Да, — Аманда спешно закивала. — Простите, что не сказали вам сразу, как-то вылетело из головы, а вчера вечером, когда обсуждали все с Крисом за ужином, ну, знаете, вспомнили практически одновременно...

— Я внимательно вас слушаю.

Аманда Милтон прикусила губу, сосредотачиваясь — на мгновение она показалась Кирену гораздо моложе своих лет, и куда более растерянной, чем вчера. Возможно, он ошибся в своем первом впечатлении об этой семье.

— Понимаете, у Кэти был такой ярко-зеленый рюкзачок, она так его любила... В школу ходила только с ним. Охранник говорил, что видел, как она выходила из школы, вспомним этот рюкзачок, это было в деле. А потом некоторые одноклассники рассказывали, что видели у школы странного мужчину, который несколько дней ходил вокруг. Это было до исчезновений Кэти. А после... его видели один раз, и он нес в пакете нечто похожее на рюкзак... Вот.

Кирен отвлекся от записей и уточнил:

— Когда видели? Где, что за пакет? И кто вам говорил об этом?

Кристофер нервно дернул плечом.

— Кто-то из одноклассников Кэйт.

Кирен поставил точку и отложил ручку в сторону.

— Вы же понимаете, что звучит это как-то не очень убедительно?

— Да-да, поэтому мы и не говорили об этом моменте, мало ли что тогда могло почудиться детям. Да и нам тогда не до того было...

Кристофер Милтон выглядел страшно нервничающим и совершенно не похожим на себя вчерашнего. Аманда прижала к глазам платочек, становясь похожей на обычных посетителей этого кабинета. Кирен работал в Отделе Уголовных Преступлений достаточно давно и знал, как говорить с людьми пребывающими в разных состояниях, как успокоить истерику, и что делать, если падают в обморок прямо у него на глазах. И он знал, чем отличаются фальшивые слезы от настоящих.

Он пообещал Милтонам, что все проверит и позвонит, если появится что-то новое. Вернувшись в кабинет, он посмотрел на свои записи и гору документов рядом. Ничего не менялось. Сложное дело, а ему врут в глаза, и считают, что это сработает.

Эми вошла в кабинет и вопросительно посмотрела на Кирена.

— Ну что, ранняя побудка стоила того?

— Определенно. Теперь я подозреваю свидетелей. Или сказка про загадочного мужчину с детским рюкзачком на самом деле не сказка. Одно из двух.

Эми хмыкнула.

— Проверять все равно придется.

— Да, придется... — Кирен вздохнул еще горше, глядя на стопку документов. Где-то там, среди всех протоклов, допросов и свидетельских показаний кто-то из одноклассников Кэйт упоминал какого-то странного мужчину. Или нет.

— Помочь тебе? — сочувственно спросила Эми.

— Да, но не со свидетелями. Я хотел попросить тебя связаться с детективами, которые раньше вели это дело. Поспрашивай, нет было ли у них каких-то мыслей по делу, которые они не включали в отчеты.

— И поинтересоваться насчет подозрений в сторону самих Милтонов?

Кирен улыбнулся и похлопал Эми по плечу.

— Не так сразу. Если захотят встретиться, то назначь встречу. Но как-нибудь, — Кирен с тоской посмотрел на часы, а потом на календарь, — в не совсем свободное время.

— Ладно-ладно, поняла. У них наверняка тоже есть перерывы, или что-то вроде того. Что-нибудь еще?

— Судмедэксперт мистер Сандерс, который работал над этим делом. Он сейчас на пенсии и, я надеюсь, не в Дублине... Тоже попроси его о встрече если получится, ладно?

— Без проблем. Стоп, а откуда такие подробности?

— Папку из архива мне помог достать Саймон Монро, он говорил, что учился у него, — Кирен сказал это даже не задумываясь — от Эми у него не было секретов. Да и зачем окутывать тайнами нормальное рабочее взаимодействие.

— Ой, вы с Саймоном подружились? — Эми разулыбалась и захлопала в ладоши. — Он потрясающий!

— Правда? — Кирен старался, чтобы губы не разъехались в улыбке так явно. — А откуда ты... Впрочем, что это я, ты же всех знаешь.

— Мы познакомились еще полтора года назад, когда он приехал из Норфолка — раньше он там работал. Ты тогда был в командировке, наверное, даже не помнишь этот момент. Он очень милый, добрый и забавный.

Кирен попытался наложить характеристику Эми на образ Саймона, который уже сформировался у него, но в голову лезли только картинки из прошлой ночи, пошлые стоны и абсолютно сносящие крышу ощущения. Ох, черт.

— Что ж, он действительно мило мне помог с этими отчетами, — выкрутился Кирен, чтобы как-то продолжить разговор.

— Присмотрись к нему, — Эми подмигнула.

— Что, прости?

— Я думаю, ты ему нравишься.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Он вообще довольно замкнутый человек — поддерживать легкую непринужденную беседу с кем-то, это он запросто. А вот подпустить к себе — уже сложнее. Я думаю, он одинокий очень, и сознательно выбрал для себя этот путь.

Кирен задумчиво кивнул. Эми, как всегда, тремя фразами объяснила все странности Саймона, даже не зная толком ситуации. Все его попытки отстраниться, как-то притормозить, да и странные реакции на поцелуи поначалу — все нашло довольно простое объяснение. Может, это Кирен был слишком настойчивым, в то время, как у Саймона был болезненный прошлый опыт отношений и возможно, он не хотел, чтобы все было настолько быстро. Кирен и сам не мог понять, что на него нашло. Он любил период ухаживаний, долгий флирт, возможно, даже с нулевым результатом. Хороший секс он тоже любил, и когда можно было ради него обойтись без долгой прелюдии, это тоже не составляло никаких проблем.

Но с Саймоном не хотелось просто секса. Точнее, не только секса. Хотелось всего и сразу. Это должно было пугать, но почему-то не пугало.

— Хорошо, так и быть, буду с ним поласковее, — совершенно искренне сказал Кирен.

— Вот и отлично. Кстати, тут звонила мисс Эрнандез и просила уделить ей минутку твоего бесценного времени.

— Ого, Сесилия круто загнула. Могла бы сразу набрать мне.

— Она говорила, что вчера отправляла тебе смс с вопросом о времени встречи, но ты так и не ответил.

Черт возьми, первая смс вчерашнего вечера. Которая пришла как раз в то время, когда Кирен уже перестал думать головой, и просмотрев телефон, даже не удосужился отправить ответ.

— Она бы мне еще в два ночи смс прислала, узнала бы много интересного о себе, — усмехнулся Кирен. — Ладно, я договорюсь с ней, спасибо, что сказала. Работаем?

— Ага. Удачного нам всем дня.

— Это точно.

Сесилии Кирен позвонил сразу же, рассыпался в извинениях и пригласил на обед, вспомнив перед этим, что Саймона выцепить никак не удастся — он должен был быть в лаборатории в два часа. Все время до этого он провел копаясь в бумагах — естественного, никакого таинственного незнакомца с детским рюкзачком в руках там не было. Зато были слова того самого охранника, подтверждавшего, что Кэйт действительно выходила из школы. Хоть что-то сходилось.

Кирен отметил его следующим в списке тех, кого следует опросить, как и нескольких одноклассников Кэйт, а потом посмотрел на часы, и пошел за машиной, чтобы довезти девушку до ресторана с комфортом. Впрочем, Сесилия задержалась и приехала позже, Кирен уже успел съесть салат и немного заскучать.

— Это маленькая месть за смс оставшуюся без ответа, — сообщила она, приветственно целуя Кирена в щеку.

— Ничего страшного. Выглядишь потрясающе.

Кирен сказал чистую правду — он не знал никого другого, на ком офисная одежда сидела бы как вторая кожа, и кому так бы шли шпильки и короткая стрижка, с одновременно густо подведенными глазами. Сесилия вся состояла из контрастов — это проявлялось не только во внешности, но и в характере, а так же в том, как она вела дела. За это ее обожали и ненавидели. Выгоднее было принадлежать к первой касте.

— А вот ты как-то не очень, — мисс Эрнандез тоже славилась своим умением говорить правду прямо в лицо — так они с Киреном и сошлись. — Глаза красные, вид какой-то помятый... Снова не спал?

Кирен чуть приподнял кончики губ, обозначив улыбку.

— Новое дело. Архивное. Захватывающее, хочу сказать.

— Оу, как всегда. Ты помнишь, что я хочу его, когда ты с ним закончишь.

— Снова делим шкуру не убитого медведя?

— Как всегда, дорогой. Итак, я проверила твоего Смитсона, и у меня для тебя есть новости, — Сесилия приподняла точеные брови, но после этого отвлеклась на то чтобы продиктовать официанту заказ.

Кирен терпеливо ждал.

— Так вот. Ричард неплохой профессионал и карьерист. Методы у него своеобразные, сам понимаешь. С тобой он мог флиртовать исключительно во имя дела, но и другой вариант отметать не стоит. Ладно, заканчиваю иронизировать и отвечаю непосредственно на твой вопрос: нет, это не он. Ричард Смитсон раньше вообще работал больше со следственным управлением, ваш отдел видит едва ли не впервые. Вряд ли у него были контакты с кем-то из ваших. Но я кое-что узнала о том, что вообще у вас сейчас происходит, и хочу сказать, что у Ричарда уже есть подозреваемый. — Сесилия снова взяла многозначительную паузу, пристально взглянув Кирену в глаза. — Это Саймон Монро.

Кирен приподнял брови и отхлебнул чаю. Эрнандез буквально сканировала его взглядом, но он ничем не выдал своих эмоций. Точнее, эмоций никаких и не было — разве что бесконечно удивление.

— Да что ты, — наконец сказал он. — Ты сейчас очень уронила авторитет отдела внутренних расследований в моих глазах.

— Это еще почему?

— Потому что если они действительно подозревают кого-либо, то трепаться об этом направо и налево никто бы не стал — закрытая информация. А если нет, и это просто слухи, то мне определенно не нравится нездоровая атмосфера, которую нагнетают вокруг этого расследования. Сначала нам мешают работать, потом начинают шушукаться об одном из лучших судмедэкспертов, если я не ошибаюсь — к сожалению, не имел чести работать с мистером Монро.

— За что купила, за то и продаю, — пожала плечами Сесилия. — Кстати, я говорю тебе это только потому, что тебя видели в его обществе в последнее время.

Кирен рассмеялся.

— Не думала, что Смитсон решил, что это все мое тлетворное влияние на Саймона, и не раскопав ничего на меня, взялся за него? Или просто приревновал, а?

— Иди ты, — отмахнулась Эрнандез, впрочем, тоже улыбаясь. — Это не шутки, Уокер, это довольно серьезное обвинение.

— А я тебе о чем. Чтобы обвинять человека в таком, нужны более чем серьезные доказательства, тебе ли не знать.

— Верно. Но раз уже пошли разговоры, то какие-то улики против него есть. Дыма без огня не бывает. Он странный, этот Монро, ты не замечал, когда общался с ним? У него всегда самые сложные дела с просто заоблачным количеством улик, и отчеты...

Кирен закатил глаза.

— А кто из нас не странный? Ты меня в разгар дела видела? Да и хотя бы сейчас я внушаю тебе доверие со своими красными глазами и помятым видом? Послушай, я не защищаю его, просто у каждого свои методы работы, ты же знаешь, что я никого не критикую в этом плане. Но у меня к тебе вопрос — ты говорила с ним?

— С кем? — удивилась Сесилия.

— С Саймоном Монро. Так говорила или нет, прежде чем делать какие-то выводы?

— Мы с ним знакомы, но на уровне «привет-пока». Сейчас не говорила, — с неудовольствием признала она, сообразив куда Кирен ведет.

— Вот. Помнишь наш с тобой давний спор? Именно поэтому я детектив, а ты — прокурор. Ты доверяешь фактам, которые попадают тебе в руки, потому что до тебя их проверяли по сотне раз. А я — тот, кто проверяет их сотню раз. Не стоит судить человека и навешивать на него ярлыки, даже не поговорив с ним.

— Ладно-ладно, твоя взяла, — Сесилия подняла ладони и рассмеялась. — Не будем так поспешно кричать «ведьма».

Кирен покачал головой и чуть поморщился.

— Вот это мне и не нравится больше всего в расследовании Смитсона. То, что оно довольно быстрыми темпами превращается в охоту на ведьм.

— А что говорит Коули?

Кирен вдруг с удивлением понял, что вообще не помнит, когда в последний раз говорил с инспектором, и не только на рабочие темы.

— Самоустранился, — медленно произнес он. — Либо не хочет вмешиваться в эту мышиную возню, либо придумал уже какую-то свою многоходовку.

— Ты поговорил бы с ним.

— Вот так всегда. Ладно, поговорю. И позвоню, если будет что-то известно.

— Ты разговариваешь со мной, как со своими свидетелями, — поддела Сесилия.

— Профессиональная привычка, — отозвался Кирен, мысленно будучи уже далеко не здесь.

Они закончили обед, общаясь на нейтральные темы, а затем Кирен завез Сесилию в суд и вернулся в офис. Встреча с Эрнандез сподвигла его заняться отчетами, чтобы не переписывать потом все на чистовую несколько раз. Закончив с этой частью работы, Кирен прошелся по офису, заглянул в кабинет Коули и не нашел его, а потом в общий зал, где стоял стол Филиппа тоже никого не застав.

Он посмотрел на часы и решил зайти к Саймону без предупреждения, воспользовавшись проходом между зданиями. Строителей снова не было на месте — по ночам они там что ли работали? Возможно, именно поэтому коридор таинственно не могли закончить и полноценно сдать в общее пользование уже столько времени.

С Саймоном они встретились на полутемной площадке, ведущей к лабораториям — еще не само второе здание, но уже не коридор. Кирен только успел заметить его и улыбнуться, как оказался прижат к стене, отвечая на жаркий поцелуй. Когда Саймон попытался отстраниться, Кирен протестующе замычал, прижимаясь ближе и комкая ткань лабораторного халата у него на плечах.

— Здесь нет камер, — пояснил Кирен, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга.

— Я знаю, — Саймон улыбнулся и провел пальцами по его щеке. — Я уже закончил и шел к тебе.

— Я понял. Та же история. Погоди, — Кирен поцеловал его в уголок губ, а затем провел языком по губам, углубляя поцелуй. — Вот теперь можем идти.

— Кстати, куда? Ко мне и закажем еды с собой?

— А может в то кафе, куда ты меня водил поужинать?

— У них есть доставка.

— Да? Ты просто змей-искуситель, — Кирен рассмеялся Саймону в рот, и тот аккуратно прикусил его нижнюю губу.

— Кто, я? Я, кстати, не думаю, что секс у этой стены — хорошая идея.

— Да, согласен. Никакого секса на работе — это подрывает дисциплину. Как выйдем — через твою сторону или мою?

Они с сожалением посмотрели на большие окна по обе стороны ремонтирующегося коридора.

— И почему нельзя иногда выйти в окно? — философски сказал Саймон.


	10. Chapter 10

Кирен лежал в постели, уткнувшись носом в теплую шею Саймона и слушая его сонное дыхание, и думал о том, какой же он идиот. На часах было всего девять утра, впереди были свободные и ни под что не расписанные выходные, не нужно было никуда бежать и с кем-то встречаться, а единственный человек, с кем он бы хотел провести это время, мирно спал под его рукой. И все-таки вместо того, чтобы думать о том, чем они могут вместе заняться, Кирен продолжал прокручивать в голове расследование, факт за фактом. Нужно было ехать к свидетелям, причем прямо сейчас. Дети могут давать показания только в присутствии своих родителей, так что в любом случае на это придется потратить выходной. Нужно было переговорить с охранником — в материалах дела значилось, что он уволился и переехал, глубоко переживая случившееся. К тому же история с миссис Лувье и ее билетами на поезд была далеко не окончена.

К слову, это была причина по которой распадались все его отношения — Кирену всегда было интереснее остаться после работы или выйти в офис в выходной, чем сбежать на пару часов раньше и уделить больше внимания партнеру. В этот раз все было не совсем так. Кирену хотелось быть рядом с Саймоном, он нравился ему и притягивал к себе, занимая значительную часть его мыслей. В любой другой момент Кирен бы послал работу подальше, впервые в жизни, но только не сейчас. Он чувствовал, как мало у него времени, а то, что есть — стремительно утекает сквозь пальцы. Да, дело висело нераскрытым уже два года, но Кирен чувствовал, что именно сейчас не стоит останавливаться, иначе оно вернется на полку и перейдет следующему детективу-неудачнику.

Кирен коснулся губами теплой кожи на шее Саймона и аккуратно вылез из-под одеяла. Он успел одеться в футболку и джинсы, которые успел захватить из дома еще прошлым утром до встречи со свидетелями, когда услышал за спиной хриплый после сна голос:

— Ты уже встаешь? Доброе утро.

Кирен обернулся, улыбаясь.

— Доброе. Пойду сделаю завтрак, раз не спится.

— Не усердствуй там сильно, у нас еще осталась вчерашняя еда, можно разогреть.

— Хорошо, так и сделаю. — Кирен все-таки не смог отказать себе в удовольствии вернуться к кровати и поцеловать Саймона. Тот был таким потрясающе теплым и расслабленным, что Кирен мгновенно ощутил себя сволочью, уже зная, что скажет ему позже и о чем попросит.

Пока Кирен готовил завтрак, Саймон быстро принял душ, а потом еще успел сварить кофе. Кирен положил перед собой телефон и задумчиво гипнотизировал его, раздумывая, звонить ли Дейзи Митчелл или не дергать людей лишний раз.

— Работа? — поинтересовался Саймон, ставя перед ним кружку с кофе.

Кирен поднял глаза — Саймон не выглядел удивленным или раздраженным, он спрашивал совершенно спокойно, как о чем-то самим собой разумеющимся. У Кирена были партнеры, которые доходили до истерики от постоянных звонков с утра пораньше, или задавали сакраментальный вопрос: «я или работа?». Но с коллегами он раньше никогда не встречался, и кто знает — может в этот раз все будет иначе?

— Да, вот думаю... Кажется, у меня небольшая паранойя. Я очень хочу позвонить сиделке миссис Лувье — Дейзи Митчелл и предупредить ее... Я даже не знаю о чем. Помнишь, я говорил тебе вчера, что подозреваю Милтонов?

Саймон серьезно кивнул.

— Звони, если считаешь нужным. Вряд ли у тебя просто паранойя, раз ты задумался о том, чтобы позвонить. Значит, ты уже примерно знаешь, что сказать.

— В том-то и дело, что не знаю. На Милтонов у меня ничего нет — никто из детективов до меня даже не прорабатывал такую версию. А мне просто кажется, что меня в чем-то обманывают.

Саймон сел напротив Кирена и легко коснулся его руки.

— Знаешь, я всегда считал детективов немножко волшебниками. Еще с детства я очень любил Шерлока Холмса — хотя кто из детей не любил? Никто не знает, как вы это делаете, понимаешь? Вот в моей работе все просто — есть набор вещей из которых нужно выжать максимум информации всеми доступными науке способами. И это все. А дальше связываете между собой кусочки паззла, находите недостающее и делаете выводы вы. И кто знает, как вы это делаете.

Кирен невесело усмехнулся.

— Если бы я знал, как я это делаю каждый раз. Можно сказать, мне просто везет.

— Если бы ты знал, то не был бы таким хорошим детективом.

Кирен чувствовал страшную неловкость, как и всегда, когда его хвалили, которая усугублялась тем, что похвала эта была совершенно незаслуженной и в данной ситуации казалась вообще издевательством.

— Саймон, я должен тебе сказать, — начал Кирен, на всякий случай убирая руку из его ладони и отсаживаясь чуть дальше, — дело в том, что я правда хотел бы провести эти выходные с тобой. Я... наверное, ненормальный, раз говорю все это сейчас. Но мне необходимо поработать со свидетелями сегодня. Одноклассники Кэйт — я обязан отработать теорию с тем странным мужчиной, кем бы он ни был. Это все может подождать понедельника, но я должен сделать это сейчас.

На несколько секунд в комнате воцарилось молчание, за время которого Кирен уже успел мысленно собрать свои вещи, попрощаться и выйти за дверь.

— Я могу пойти с тобой? — вдруг негромко спросил Саймон.

— Пойти к... свидетелям?

— Да. Честно говоря, я не так уж хорошо знаю, как это делается, но если по протоколу допускается такая вольность, то я бы хотел пойти с тобой. Да что там, я могу постоять за углом, пока ты будешь говорить с ними.

Кирен недоуменно взглянул на Саймона и понял, что он говорил абсолютно серьезно.

— Ты правда хочешь пойти в мои ассистенты на сегодняшний день? — переспросил он, глупо улыбаясь.

— Если возьмешь, — Саймон снова коснулся ладони Кирена. — потому что я тоже хотел бы провести эти выходные с тобой. Ведь все равно как?

Нужно сказать, что Кирен никогда раньше не работал с помощником и так толком и не поработал с Саймоном, так что первый опыт получился весьма оригинальным. Настолько, что Кирен не просто понял, почему детектив Бэлл привлекал Саймона к беседам со свидетелями, а еще и мелочно позавидовал ему. Пока Кирен беседовал с детьми, Саймон довольно успешно нейтрализовывал родителей, успокаивая их, казалось, только одним своим видом. Никому не нравилась старая история про пропавшую одноклассницу Кэти. Никто не хотел, чтобы она снова всплывала, и к их детям приходили вежливые детективы, задающие провокационные вопросы.

Из этих разговоров Кирен узнал немного. Прошло два года, подростки плохо помнили даже то, что было вчера, не говоря уже о таких далеких событиях. Зато многие из них подтвердили то, что сказала Сара — последние два месяца Кэйт стала очень замкнутой и нелюдимой, переживая о любимой тетушке в одиночестве. Больше раскопать ничего не удалось. Сара была самой лучшей подругой Кэйт, и если уж ничего не знала даже она, то что уж было говорить об остальных.

Эти разговоры не отняли слишком много времени и сил — куда сложнее было поговорить с охранником. Мистер Питерс, несмотря на минувшие два года, помнил все, о чем охотно рассказал Кирену, только подтвердив свои собственные слова, записанные в документах ранее. Но у Кирена неприятно заныло сердце, когда он увидел как смотрит на него Питерс — с надеждой отчаявшегося человека, столько времени ожидающего кого-то, кто снимет с его плеч хотя бы часть огромного груза вины. Если бы не бесстрастное лицо Саймона, то Кирена бы еще долго колотило после этой беседы.

Они сидели на лавочке в парке и пили остывший кофе из картонных стаканчиков. Кирен вяло посмотрел на часы — всего четыре вечера, а он уже так устал. Надо же было такое придумать — настолько испортить себе выходной. Саймон, сидящий рядом, подозрительно тихий и спокойный, не высказывал никакого неудовольствия происходящим. И это было первым, что напрягло Кирена в нем.

— Я, наверное, должен извиниться, — неловко начал Кирен, просто чтобы что-то сказать.

Саймон мотнул головой, все еще глядя в сторону.

— Перестань, ничего ужасного не случилось. Я всегда хотел быть поближе к расследованиям, поэтому и ушел из Норфолка.

— Там, наверное, рай для судмедэспертов.

Саймон странно хмыкнул.

— Торжество науки. И некоторая отрешенность от реального мира. Мне показалось это неразумным. Как будто вся жизнь проходит за моим окном, а я все никак не могу решиться выйти на улицу.

— И получается, что ты вышел на улицу, и увидел как детективы метут улицы и подбирают за другими пустые бутылки.

Саймон укоризненно посмотрел на Кирена и улыбнулся.

— Всю романтику испортил, надо же. И на мой взгляд бутылки собираем все-таки мы, судмедэксперты.

— Конечно же. А мы так, скромно утилизируем их.

Они посмеялись, а Саймон вдруг снова стал серьезным и смерив Кирена пристальным взглядом сказал:

— Ты правда очень хороший детектив.

Кирен немного смутился от этих слов, но вместо того, чтобы сказать что-то колкое, подсел к Саймону поближе и поцеловал его. Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Кирен почувствовал себя вконец изовравшимся. Надо же, от невинной фразы Смитсона он чуть было не позвонил в полицию нравов и натравил на него Сесилию, а сам спит с лучшим экспертом в отделе, и млеет от его комплиментов, как мальчик на первом свидании.

Саймон истолковал его растерянный взгляд и покрасневшие щеки по своему, улыбнулся, и снова притянул для поцелуя. Их прервал телефон — это уже стало походить на традицию. Саймон быстро просмотрел смс и нахмурился.

— Норфолк прислал результаты экспертизы. Нужно забрать.

— Да? Разве это не хорошо?

— Они никогда не делают экспертизу так быстро, тем более в выходной день. Просто странно.

— Может, смена хорошая попалась или кому-то было нечего делать ночью, — предположил Кирен. — Ты сейчас поедешь?

— Да, хотелось бы, чтобы вечер остался свободным.

— Хорошо, тогда я с тобой, — Кирен встал, выбросил опустевший стаканчик в урну и застыл уже от мелодии своего телефона. — Нет, это просто издевательство!

Из всех самых нежелательных звонков которые могли потревожить их, этот был самым нужным. Звонил Филипп, которому как-то передали, что Кирен вчера его искал, и предлагал встретиться где-нибудь за стенами офиса. Они с Саймоном договорились разойтись на пару часов, и встретиться чуть позже.

По пути Кирен все-таки набрал номер Дейзи Митчелл и поделился всеми своими сомнениями. Та, как ни странно, поняла все мгновенно. Формально без согласия Милтонов как опекунов перевозить миссис Лувье куда-либо было нельзя, но можно было перевести ее в так называемый «закрытый режим», мотивировав это усугублением ее состояния. В этом случае из посетителей к ней будут допускаться только лечащий врач и сиделка. Глядя на реакцию мисс Митчелл, Кирен в очередной раз подумал о том, что стоило как-то проверить самих Милтонов — но как? Он надеялся на помощь детективов и бывшего судмедэксперта, ведь не может быть так, чтобы ни у кого не возникало подобных подозрений.

Филипп выбрал для встречи то же кафе, в которое Кирена впервые привел Саймон, и в котором они вчера заказывали еду. Кирена позабавило такое совпадение, но он быстро спрятал улыбку, встретившись с серьезным взглядом Филиппа.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и Кирен присел за столик напротив.

— Какие-нибудь новости? — осведомился Кирен.

— То же самое я хотел спросить у тебя, — Филипп коротко улыбнулся. — Но, начну, наверное, сам, потому что сам планировал с тобой посоветоваться.

— Я весь внимание. Это касается вашего со Смитсоном расследования?

Филипп замялся. Кирен понимал его метания между тайной следствия и желанием проконсультироваться с коллегой, и терпеливо ждал.

— Да, — медленно начал Филипп. — Ты уже знаешь про версию на счет Саймона Монро?

— Смотря что, — осторожно отозвался Кирен. — Я говорил с Эрнандез, и она поделилась слухами о том, что Монро сейчас главный подозреваемый.

— Да, это так. И что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

— Что я думаю? Думаю, что лучше бы отдел внутренних расследований не занимался пустой трепотней, а проверяли бы версию, если у них таковая появилась. Но что-то я не заметил, чтобы к Саймону приходили с обыском, или вызывали на допросы.

— Это потому что я затормозил расследование, — сказал Филипп почему-то извиняющимся тоном.

Кирен замер изо всех сил пытаясь справиться с эмоциями и удержать нейтральное выражение лица.

— Почему? — глупо спросил он.

— Потому что... мне кажется, его специально хотят подставить.

— Филипп, ты меня прости, но я изначально не хотел лезть в это дело, а уж когда ты за него взялся — и подавно. Но теперь я просто обязан спросить о подробностях.

— Я думаю, да.

Они наклонились друг к другу над столом, как заговорщики и Филипп тихо заговорил.

— Все началось с анонимки, в которой было сказано, что в Отделе Уголовных Расследований есть нечистый на руку коп. Анонимка была едва ли не под дверь подброшена, но такие вещи обязаны проверять, ты же понимаешь. Они запустили небольшую проверку и обнаружили несколько довольно смутных дел, в которых странным образом менялись или пропадали улики в разгар расследования. Это влияло на конечный итог: главных подозреваемых или оправдывали, или они выходили на свободу из-за недостатка улик. Или же расследование вообще поворачивалось на сто восемьдесят градусов.

— Ого, даже так. А «несколько» это сколько? Хотя бы приблизительно.

Филипп посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.

— Много. Достаточно для того, чтобы в отделе внутренних расследований запаниковали.

— Дай угадаю, после этого они решили усесться на два стула сразу: сделать все, чтобы эта история не выплыла, и одновременно найти крысу. Так?

— Именно. Как только появилось достаточно улик, Смитсона направили к нам в офис. Кроме него расследованием занимается еще несколько детективов — собирают и обрабатывают информацию, а Смитсон должен непосредственно взаимодействовать с людьми.

Кирен ухмыльнулся и увидел у Филиппа такую же ироничную улыбку. То, как продуктивно Ричард взаимодействовал с людьми, успели заметить уже все сотрудники.

— Ладно, почему Саймон?

— Потому что он — лучший, — Филипп пожал плечами. — Его квалификация и профессионализм сыграли с ним злую шутку. Он часто привлекается как дополнительный эксперт, не говоря уже о том, что с ним постоянно советуются коллеги. Но ни в одном из подозрительных дел он не числится основным экспертом.

— Уже что-то, но звучит подозрительно.

— Слишком подозрительно, — сказал Филипп, интонацией выделив первое слово. — Как будто перед нами специально разбрасывают намеки на его причастность к этому. Я как-то имел честь работать с Саймоном, и мне кажется, будь он виноват в чем-то подобном, то он бы получше скрыл улики.

Кирен улыбнулся.

— Когда пришла анонимка и когда было первое дело «плохого копа»?

— Анонимка — несколько месяцев назад, а похожие дела находятся во временном промежутке, который уже достиг почти трех лет.

— Исключено — Саймон только полтора года, как приехал в Лондон, до этого он работал в Норфолке.

— Смитсон подозревает, что с Норфолком тоже может быть не все чисто, — ровно сказал Филипп.

Кирен фыркнул.

— Ну, конечно, Норфолк у нас теперь цитадель зла. Давайте еще в Скотланд Ярде стены просветим рентгеном.

— Найдем много интересного, я уверен. Но вернемся к Саймону. Я вот думаю, кому он мог так насолить?

— В смысле? А, так врагов у него достаточно, я думаю, да и завистников тоже. Но тут другое. Если Саймона и подставляют, то только чтобы выгородить себя. А это значит, что у вас мало времени, чтобы найти настоящего «плохого копа».

Филипп задумчиво кивнул.

— Я думаю, стоит поговорить с Саймоном.

— Не надо, — быстро сказал Кирен, сам удивившись своим словам, но тут же нашелся. — Представь, что это обычное расследование — разве ты бы стал рассказывать потенциальному подозреваемому, что, мол, у тебя неприятности, чувак? Ты и мне-то по хорошему не должен был говорить.

— Просто в последнее время вас часто замечали вместе, так что и ты можешь попасть под подозрения. В каком-то смысле, я предупреждаю о неприятностях тебя.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Кирен. — Если я смогу чем-то помочь или узнаю что-то по делу, я сообщу.

— Хорошо.

Они попрощались, и Филипп сразу ушел из кафе, а Кирен остался. Он цедил кофе, глядя на проходящих за окном людей и ощущал, как в голове ворочаются тяжелые мысли даже толком не оформленные в слова. Он расплатился по счету, когда сидеть стало совсем уже тошно, а потом зашел в туалет и плеснул прохладной водой на разгоряченный лоб.

В голове мелькали кусочки паззла, которых на данный момент было так мало, что их можно было выстроить любым способом — картинка каждый раз получилась бы разной. Саймон сам нашел его, сам интересовался внутренним расследованием, а так же не выказал никакого удивления, когда узнал про «надзирателя». Как он тогда сказал, что работал и в худших условиях? Это могло быть простым совпадением. А может все было наоборот — Саймон был невероятно хитрым изощренным социопатом, который давно продумывал многоходовку служебного преступления, а когда ему подвернулся Кирен, решил немного развлечься или даже воспользоваться этим.

Кирен взглянул в зеркало и увидел там только свое бледное лицо с расширившимися глазами. Нет, что за чушь. Во-первых, любую версию еще нужно доказать, причем не основываясь на случайно сказанных фразах. А во-вторых, одним из основных аргументов в пользу невиновности Саймона, были слова Эми. Эми Дайер никогда не ошибалась в людях, словно у нее внутри был какой-то радар, отбирающий людей по странным, но заслуживающим исключительного доверия, критериям.

Эми говорила, что Саймон одинок и нелюдим — идеальная жертва для подставного преступника. Иностранец в чужом городе, немного странный и отчужденный. Случись что, и за него даже будет некому заступиться.

Кирен еще раз посмотрел на часы и заторопился к выходу. Он почти добежал до автобусной остановки, а от нее в таком же темпе до дома Саймона. Всю дорогу в голове лихорадочно вертелась мысль, что едва тот взглянет на лицо Кирена, он сразу же все поймет, без слов. Или Кирен просто все выболтает, не в силах сопротивляться внимательному взгляду и мягкой улыбке. А значит, выход был только один.

Саймон открыл ему дверь почти сразу же, и Кирен практически ввалившись в квартиру тут же повис на его плечах, прижимаясь губами к губам. Саймон удивленно выдохнул, но на поцелуй ответил, попытавшись одновременно втащить Кирена в коридор.

Они на ощупь захлопнули дверь, и Кирен прижал Саймона к той же стене, у которой они целовались в первый раз. Вспомнив об этом, Кирен прервал поцелуй, шумно сглотнул и запустил руки под футболку Саймона.

— Мы были порознь только пару часов, а ты уже так рад меня видеть? — насмешливо сказал Саймон, впрочем, подставляясь под его прикосновения.

— Именно так. У тебя все нормально с лабораторией?

— Да. У тебя?

— Порядок. Саймон?

— Да?

Кирен провел языком по его шее, поцеловав куда-то под ворот футболки.

— Я думаю, нам нужно выключить звук у телефонов. Обоим.

Вместо ответа Саймон тихо рассмеялся.

— Я думал, что уже слышал от тебя самую сексуальную фразу в моей жизни.

Кирен замер у него в руках, прижавшись лбом к плечу, а Саймон никуда его не дергал, ласково гладя по спине. Нет, это просто не мог быть он. Лудильщик, портной, солдат — кто угодно, но не шпион. Значит, до правильного человека они просто не досчитали.


	11. Chapter 11

Кирен проснулся среди ночи, как от удара, и чудом удержался от того чтобы дернуться в сторону. Кровать была слишком узкой, и они с Саймоном спали практически в обнимку, так что разбудить его можно было любым неверным движением. Несколько минут Кирен просто лежал и вглядывался в темные очертания предметов в комнате, стараясь дышать ровно чтобы успокоить колотящееся сердце. Такие подобия панических атак частенько бывали у него в середине сложных дел, когда в дневное время суток мозг не справлялся с обработкой разношерстной информации и буксовал, зато ночью включал какие-то скрытые резервы. По крайней мере, Кирен так объяснял для себя происходящее.

Мысль, которая разбудила его этой ночью не относилась к его текущему делу, зато относилась к тихо сопящему рядом Саймону. Из всего, что крутилось в данный момент в голове, можно было сделать один вывод: все время до этого эта самая голова просто не работала, сосредоточив все свои силы на поцелуях. Они с Саймоном были знакомы чуть больше недели. Переспали на третьем свидании и уже практически съехались. И Кирен уже дважды выгораживал и защищал его от обвинений, как родного человека.

Самое страшное было не то, что Кирен методично получал все, чего хотел, пункт за пунктом, а то, что список от этого не уменьшался. Хотелось больше, хотелось ближе, а как, чего и зачем — неважно. Хотелось раскрывать его слой за слоем, как мудреную шараду, но так, чтобы не задавать при этом никаких вопросов, ориентируясь только на подсказки которые он сам предоставит. Хотелось банально разложить его и узнать, каким он будет, когда Кирен сверху. Хотелось перетащить его на свою территорию, закрыв доступ всяким Смитсонам с несправедливыми обвинениями.

А вот эта мысль из всего потока бреда показалась даже адекватной.

Кирен осторожно выполз из теплого объятия Саймона, натянул на голое тело джинсы и вышел на кухню, не включая свет. Вдруг ни с того ни с сего захотелось курить, но вряд ли где-то здесь могли найтись сигареты. Кирен в задумчивости прикусил губу и начал нервно барабанить пальцами по столешнице.

Филипп был прав — если Саймона планировали подставить, то у него как минимум, есть могущественные враги, которые не поленились филигранно сфабриковать дело. Черт их знает, что они сделают дальше, пока Филипп их не найдет. Возможно, Саймону действительно стоило какое-то время пожить у Кирена. Только как ему об этом сказать?

Включился яркий свет и Кирен часто заморгал, прикрывая глаза рукой. Заспанный Саймон стоял на пороге кухни и растерянно смотрел на Кирена.

— Что-то случилось?

Кирен мог сказать что угодно — соврать про работу, сказать, что встал просто попить воды или что приснился кошмар, но вместо этого он абсолютно честно ляпнул, глядя Саймону в глаза:

— Да вот, думаю о том, как бы позвать тебя ко мне на завтрашний день и ночь.

Саймон удивленно приподнял брови — он еще толком не проснулся, и поэтому реакция выглядела несколько заторможено.

— Зачем? — глупо спросил он.

Кирен так же глупо пожал плечами.

— Хочу показать тебе кое-что... — неловкость нарастала, достигнув своей кульминации: — К тому же, у меня кровать больше.

После этих слов они оба застыли на месте, глядя друг на друга так, будто увиделись в первый раз. Кирен мельком вспомнил свою версию про изощренного преступника-социопата, который воспользовался ситуацией, и мысленно поаплодировал сам себе. Если уж кто-то и вел себя, как озабоченный маньяк, то точно не Саймон.

— Я... наверное, слишком тороплю события. Хотя куда уж больше, — сказал Кирен, нервно дернув плечом.

Саймон вдруг ласково улыбнулся ему и шагнул ближе, протянул руку и погладил по щеке.

— Кирен, ты как лесной пожар в моей жизни. Сметаешь все на своем пути и взрываешь при этом мне мозг. Я не успеваю реагировать, но это не значит, что я не хочу. Я согласен поехать к тебе, только давай поговорим об этом с утра, ладно?

Кирен вздохнул.

— Конечно. Если тебя не пугает происходящее.

Саймон аккуратно, почти целомудренно коснулся его губ.

— Не пугает. Идем спать?

Утром, когда Саймон собирал необходимые вещи, Кирен смотрел на это все еще чувствуя какую-то своеобразную вину за происходящее. Возможно, Саймон никуда не хотел съезжать, и его устраивала его спокойная размеренная жизнь. А тут он — рушащий все планы и навязывающий свои правила.

— Со мной вообще часто такое. Я вскакиваю по ночам, осененный какой-то идеей. Я просто предупреждаю.

Саймон посмотрел на него через плечо и насмешливо фыркнул.

— Мы играем в игру «кто больший трудоголик»? Тогда я, бывает, вообще не ночую дома. Неделями.

Кирен не смог спрятать улыбку.

— Сильный ход. Вообще-то, в офисе обычно есть все для нормального существования.

— О, сразу видно профессионала. Совершенно верно, детектив, как вы заметили — «существования».

— А в Норфолке тоже было так же? В смысле, условия для нормального обитания «трудоголика обыкновенного».

Саймон разочарованно вздохнул.

— В Норфолке были немного другие обстоятельства — там у меня был хороший друг, Джон Уэстон, который выгонял меня из кабинета, когда я окончательно забывался. И не пускал, пока я не высплюсь. Его можно понять — у него семья и ребенок.

— Джон Уэстон? Тот самый? — пораженно спросил Кирен. Он знал немного о мире судмедэкспертов, но о Джоне Уэстоне слышал каждый.

— Ага. Мы с ним работали буквально в соседних кабинетах.

— Когда ты говорил о том, что у тебя есть связи в Норфолке, я не думал, что все настолько круто.

Казалось, Саймон немного смутился от такой реакции.

— Слушай, как будто ты не работаешь с инспектором Коули — живой легендой лондонской полиции.

— Коули это другое, с ним много кто работает. Точнее, он много с кем сотрудничает.

— Да, дельное замечание. Но ты прав, наверное, и Уэстон за пределами Норфолка — живая легенда. Я никогда не думал об этом, он очень... близкий, понимаешь? Для меня он Джон — мой лучший друг.

— Здорово, — сказал Кирен, улыбаясь. Похоже, с мыслями о полном одиночестве Саймона он слегка погорячился — с такими друзьями невозможно остаться беззащитным. Другое дело, что Кирен сам хотел оградить его от возможных неприятностей.

— Ты, кажется, спрашивал когда-то откуда я так хорошо знаю Коули? — вдруг сказал Саймон.

— Да-да, я уже и сам забыл. Хотя мне все еще интересно.

— Ничего особенного я не расскажу — Коули принимал меня на работу. Формально, конечно, не он, но перед тем как приступить к делам, с ним я тоже беседовал. И он такой человек... за ним невозможно не наблюдать. Мне он показался очень умным и опасным — хищным, хотя он был довольно добр ко мне.

Кирен кивнул, понимая о чем говорит Саймон.

— Все именно так, да. Но еще он благородный и великодушный, и самый приближенный к идеалу полицейского человек, из всех, которых я знаю. Но он довольно сложная личность.

— Это заметно, — Саймон застегнул сумку и поднялся на ноги. — Ты тоже непростой.

Кирен подошел ближе и положил Саймону руки на талию.

— Это проблема?

Саймон поцеловал его в уголок губ.

— Нет. Так интереснее.

Уже на подходе к дому, Кирен вспомнил какой беспорядок он оставил, когда забегал туда в последний раз, но отступать было поздно. Саймон с любопытством осмотрел гостиную, почти полностью покрытую разбросанными бумагами — изрисованными и исписанными, наклонился и поднял ближайший лист.

— Тебе лучше думается, когда визуализируешь информацию?

— Вроде того. Мыслю картинками. Погоди, сейчас покажу кое-что. — Кирен сгреб бумаги в неряшливую стопку и достал из нее несколько плотных листов. — Вот. Это то, что я хотел тебе показать.

Саймон пристально рассматривал каждый рисунок — наброски разных лиц, мимика, позы. Строгая, словно высеченная из мрамора фигура Дейзи Митчелл, портрет миссис Коулман с незаконченной штриховкой, Сара, качающаяся на качелях, а после — ее фигура в конце улицы, недорисованные Милтоны в комиксном стиле. Саймон повернулся, чтобы что-то сказать, но Кирен быстро, пока не передумал, вручил ему еще один блокнот. Там были немного другие потреты: Эми над чашкой кофе, Джем, с хитрющей улыбкой набирающая смс, Филипп с тенью на лице, скрывшей всю правую половину, и Саймон. Те самые не получившиеся наброски. Саймон на балконе, профиль Саймона в свете фонаря, несколько вариантов его неуловимой улыбки.

Саймон переворачивал страницы с какой-то осторожностью и недоверчиво всматривался в каждый свой портрет. Кирен хотел было сказать, что у него ничего не получилось, и это так, почеркушки, но почему-то обычное авторское кокетство казалось неуместным сейчас.

— Я... никогда не видел ничего подобного, — наконец сказал Саймон. — Это невероятно. Ты невероятный, Кирен.

— Это наброски, черновики. Большую часть из этого я никогда не доведу до ума. Раньше я никому не показывал незаконченные работы.

Саймон улыбнулся и еще раз внимательно посмотрел на особенно неудачный по мнению Кирена набросок.

— Я могу взять что-нибудь из этого?

— Конечно, они все твои. Но я бы хотел закончить какой-нибудь твой портрет.

— В любое свободное время. Нет, я просто прийти в себя не могу. Не знаю, что еще дельного сказать.

— Ничего не говори. Поцелуй меня.

После того, как Саймон с удовольствием исполнил его просьбу так, что у Кирена немного сбилось дыхание, он выдохнул ему в губы и заговорщицким тоном сказал:

— Ты говорил, что у тебя кровать больше.

Кирен тихо рассмеялся.

— Да. И ты ее пока еще не видел.

— Ужасное упущение.

Их поспешную возню прервал звонок в дверь. Саймон удивленно посмотрел на Кирена, но увидев его недоуменное выражение лица, ехидно поддел:

— Надо же, как только мы отключили телефоны, начали звонить в дверь.

Пока Кирен дошел до двери, в нее уже начали барабанить.

— Кир, я знаю, что ты там! А если ты не там, то ты пожалеешь об этом, слышишь!

— Доброе утро, Джем, — сказал Кирен, открывая дверь.

Сестра на мгновение застыла на месте с занесенной рукой, а потом нахмурившись ткнула пальцем в грудь Кирену.

— Ты! Все утро не брал трубку! Между прочим, я уже чуть родителям звонить не начала!

Черт, телефон... Кажется, они с Саймоном так и не включили звук обратно. Можно представить, как переволновалась Джем, которая знала, что Кирен никогда не отключает телефон кроме самых крайних случаев вроде полицейской засады или совещания, но в таких случаях предупреждает родных заранее.

— Ты могла позвонить Эми, — защищаясь сказал Кирен.

— Я позвонила! И она сказала, что ты дома! Ну, что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание?

— У меня была рабочая суббота, а потом свидание.

Джем недоверчиво прищурилась.

— А не врешь? Может, ты просто всю ночь в клубе протусил? Хотя нет, у тебя же крайности, или работа, или гори все вокруг.

— Джем.

— Нет, ты по телефону рассказывал мне про серьезное дело — и где оно? Во время серьезных дел у тебя не бывает свиданий, ты даже в кино с любимой сестрой отказываешься сходить.

— Джем!

— Что? Я просто пытаюсь понять, где ты мне наврал.

— Я никогда не вру. Стараюсь не врать, ты же знаешь. Просто, — Кирен понизил голос, — он сейчас здесь.

Джем смешно округлила глаза.

— Правда? — сказала она, тоже перейдя на шепот, впрочем, довольно громкий. — Ты привел кого-то в свою квартиру? Да этого же не было с тех пор как...

— Заходи уже, горе мое.

Джем влетела не снимая обуви и куртки, движимая любопытством, и едва не столкнулась с Саймоном нос к носу.

— Знакомьтесь, Джем — Саймон, Саймон — Джем, — сказал Кирен, смирившись с ситуацией.

Джем окинула Саймона оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног и протянула руку.

— Джемайма, но для друзей можно Джем, — кокетливо сказала она, протягивая руку.

Саймон аккуратно пожал ее, а потом галантно поцеловал.

— Очень приятно. Кирен много рассказывал о тебе.

— А, это он может. Он рассказывал, как обещал сводить меня в кино на этой неделе, а потом, когда я настроилась и выбрала фильм, все отменил?

— Нет, я старался не упоминать насколько ты вредная, — сказал Кирен и показал Джем язык. Та скорчила жуткую рожу.

— Вы похожи как две капли воды, — заметил Саймон спокойным тоном.

Джем расхохоталась.

— Кажется, я поняла, что моему брату понравилось в тебе. Кирен, дорогой, ты не сделаешь нам чаю? Раз уж ты задолжал мне кино, то будь добр, отрабатывай хоть так.

Кирен прошел мимо Джем, наклонился к ее уху и тихо сказал:

— У тебя что, синдром нашего папы? Только не рассказывай дурацкие истории из детства.

— Вот теперь-то я припомню тебе, как ты однажды сорвал мне помолвку! — откликнулась Джем, даже не трудясь понизить голос.

Ах вот как.

— Он был косым и ты его не любила.

Пока Джем общалась с Саймоном, Кирен заварил им чай и даже успел немного прибрать рабочие бумаги. Когда он присоединился к ним, то обнаружил, что разговор идет на совершенно безобидные и обыденные темы. Саймон рассказывал о своей работе — Джем о своей, и немного о Рортоне, припоминая различные забавные случаи, особенно с участием Кирена.

Сам Кирен даже не вмешивался особо в происходящее, наслаждаясь получившейся ситуацией — между Саймоном и Джем не было никакой неловкости, они болтали уже спустя пару часов, словно старые друзья. Саймон немного рассказал про Ирландию и про то, как он жил в Дублине и учился на судмедэксперта. Джем вдруг вспомнила, что в следующем месяце едет вместе с командой туда на какую-то презентацию и попросила написать ей список возможных развлечений. Саймон как-то странно улыбнулся, но попросил бумагу и ручку.

На этом моменте Кирен их оставил, чтобы сделать пару важных звонков. У Дейзи Митчелл и миссис Лувье все было в порядке — они обратились к первому врачу через миссис Коулман и переместились в частную клинику. Эми была недовольна тем, что Кирен отключил телефон, и сообщила, что завтра им нужно серьезно поговорить, после чего отключилась. У Коули просто стоял автоответчик. Кирен нахмурился, но тут же заставил себя выбросить из головы всю рабочую чушь и вернуться к гостям.

Джем просидела у них до обеда и ушла только после того, как они накормили ее в ближайшей пиццерии.

— Я вижу в вас обоих все больше и больше сходства, — сказал Саймон.

— Да, мы оба становимся адекватнее, когда немного поедим.

— Я немного не то имел в виду. У тебя очень хорошая сестра.

— Да, — Кирен улыбнулся. — Но иногда она бывает невыносимой. Впрочем, как и я. А у тебя есть братья или сестры?

— Кузены по всей Ирландии, я подозреваю, что знаю не всех, — отшутился Саймон и продолжил уже серьезнее. — У меня плохие отношения с родителями. Не сложилось.

— Если не хочешь рассказывать — не надо, — поспешно сказал Кирен, касаясь его руки. — Все и так происходит слишком быстро.

Саймон сжал его пальцы.

— Нет, все нормально. Просто это долгая история, а у нас еще полдня выходных впереди. Не считая ночи, конечно. Прогуляемся?

— Ага, пойдем.

Они бродили по улицам до самой темноты, разговаривая о всяких глупостях и изредка целуясь. Саймону несколько раз приходили смс-сообщения, но он просматривал их не отвечая, и сразу прятал телефон в карман, возвращаясь к Кирену. На вечер они снова взяли еду на вынос и немного вина.

Ужин они устроили прямо на полу, за журнальным столиком, включив фоном какую-то комедию без звука. В телевизор все равно никто не смотрел. Навязчивые смс продолжали приходить, и Кирена невольно стало мучить любопытство.

— Что-то не так с вашим расследованием? — поинтересовался он.

Саймон обреченно покачал головой.

— Не хорошо и не плохо. Понимаешь, расследование вроде того, где все понятно заранее, но это нужно доказать. Из подозреваемых только прямые наследники несчастной старушки, у всех алиби, и все строят из себя оскорбленную невинность. Детектив Бэлл не может разобраться с показаниями и вывести их на чистую воду, но если будут доказательства по экспертизе, то крыть будет нечем.

Кирен кивнул.

— Ты вчера забирал результаты из лаборатории?

— Да. Промежуточные, получается, для одной части улик.

— Надеюсь, ты их не отнес на работу?

— Нет, конечно, они сейчас в моей сумке, вон там, в коридоре, — Саймон указал рукой направление. — Все, не хочу о работе. Мне тут пришла в голову довольно безумная идея...

— Я слушаю, — Кирен даже подсел чуть поближе, улыбаясь.

Саймон наклонился к его уху и шепнул, задевая губами мочку:

— Ты научишь меня танцевать?

— Ты серьезно?

— Почему нет.

— Ладно. Сейчас поставлю музыку.

Кирен долго выбирал подходящий саундтрек для такого действа и остановился на неспешном соуле на четыре счета. Он отодвинул в сторону журнальный столик, взял одну руку Саймона в свою, а вторую положил ему на талию. Саймон понятливо положил ему ладонь на плечо и шагнул первым. Кирен рассмеялся.

— Нет-нет, Дафна, сначала буду вести я. Попробуй подстроиться.

Кирен делал шаг, а Саймон пытался угадать его следующее движение, и снова ничего не получалось.

— Расслабься, слушай музыку, — шепнул Кирен и прикрыл глаза, но продолжал держать за плечи крепко и вести простыми шагами, без замысловатых па.

Музыка сменилась на более медленную и это помогло — Саймон наконец-то расслабился и перестал судорожно сжимать его руку, поймав ритм движений и нехитрую систему шагов.

— Раньше я почти не танцевал. Мне все говорили, что я неуклюжий как медведь, — тихо произнес Саймон.

— Идиоты, — отозвался Кирен, легко касаясь губами его щеки.

— А сейчас мне вдруг захотелось потанцевать. С тобой.

Они остановились, все еще держа друг друга в объятиях.

— К тому же, это моя любимая песня, — закончил мысль Саймон.

Кирен потянулся к его губам и поцеловал напористо, жадно. Саймон отвечал, уже одновременно расстегивая на себе рубашку. Кирен отстранился и удержал его за плечи чтобы сохранить дистанцию между ними.

— Подожди немного, иначе я забуду. Я хотел бы попросить тебя остаться. Не только на эту ночь или на эту неделю. Не уходи. Пожалуйста.

Саймон пристально смотрел на него, тяжело дыша.

— Ты специально делаешь так?

— Как — так?

— Чтобы я не смог отказаться?

Саймон облизнул чуть покрасневшие губы, и Кирен со стоном припал к ним, и не давал отстраниться, пока воздуха не перестало хватать.

— Нет, это ты делаешь так. Заставляешь меня сходить с ума, и говорить такие вещи, которые я никому не говорил, — срывающимся шепотом сообщил Кирен.

— Боже, Кирен... Да, я остаюсь.

Другие слова и не могли быть произнесены.


	12. Chapter 12

Проснуться утром пришлось даже раньше чем обычно — Саймону нужно было оказаться в лаборатории чем быстрее, тем лучше, а Кирен твердо решил поймать Коули и потребовать ответы на пару своих вопросов. Судя по всему, день предстоял насыщенный, но надежда на хороший вечер все еще оставалась. Они с Саймоном договорились быть на связи и вытащить друг друга из кабинета, если кто-то слишком заработается. Наверное, стоило поспорить на деньги или на желание, кто же это будет.

В приемной Коули было непривычно пустынно, а где-то в коридоре за углом даже слышалось жужжание пылесоса, но двери в кабинет были уже открыты. Кирен постучался и заглянул вовнутрь — Сэм перебирал какие-то бумаги, нацепив на нос смешные очки и морща лоб, когда ему что-то не нравилось в написанном. Пальто и рабочий портфель небрежно валялись на диване, что значило, что он не планирует задерживаться в кабинете надолго, а просто собирается забрать нужные документы и уйти.

— Я смотрю, вы ранняя пташка, инспектор, — сказал Кирен вместо приветствия, когда Коули поднял глаза на шум.

Тот пристально посмотрел на него поверх очков.

— Кирен, мой мальчик, рад, что ты нашел время зайти.

— Нам давно нужно было поговорить, — Кирен прошел к креслу посетителей, которое уже по праву считал своим, и устроился в привычной, чуть расслабленной позе.

— Да, действительно. Я думал, ты помешкаешь еще несколько дней, прежде чем разберешься со всеми своими делами.

То, как Коули произнес слово «всеми» не оставляло сомнений, что он уже знал обо всем происходящем в его отделе, и даже немного больше. Но начинать разговор сразу же о Саймоне казалось глупым.

— Зачем вы подослали мне Филиппа? — спросил вместо этого Кирен. Он крутил произошедшие события и так и эдак, и неизменно приходил к такому выводу. Сержант Уилсон был не из тех людей, которые болтают о своих расследованиях направо и налево, тем более тех, которые напрямую касаются его коллег. А это значило только одно — кто-то дал ему такой приказ.

— Ты напрасно недооцениваешь Филиппа — он и сам хотел с тобой посоветоваться, а я просто подсказал ему, что он может сделать это безбоязненно.

— Ну, конечно.

— Ты бы присмотрелся к нему, Кирен.

— Это вы сейчас на что намекаете? — Кирен не сумел удержать нейтральную маску на лице, удивленно вскинув брови.

— Исключительно на рабочие моменты. Уилсон очень толковый мальчик, и я бы рекомендовал его тебе в команду, если тебя все еще интересует мое мнение, — Коули снял очки и хлопнул в ладоши. — Ну же, спроси меня про Саймона Монро, ты же хочешь.

— Спрашивать о Саймоне бессмысленно — вы и так знаете, что он ни в чем не виноват.

— Конечно же, не виноват, — отмахнулся Коули. — Специалист его уровня никогда не будет заниматься подобной чепухой, а Саймон к тому же и умен достаточно, и ему хватает основного заработка, чтобы не прибегать к продаже улик родственникам подозреваемого.

— Так значит, вы думаете, что это продажа улик? — Кирен уцепился за эту ремарку сознательно, чтобы не говорить о Саймоне.

— А что это по-твоему, клептомания, помноженная на профессиональную деформацию? Все это чушь и суета, поговорим лучше о мистере Монро — как он тебе?

Кирен молчал, уперев в Коули бессмысленный взгляд, сто раз отработанный на предыдущем начальстве. Каждый, кто не хотел бы показывать перед шефом эмоции, хоть раз в жизни, но прибегал к этому тупому бараньему взгляду и выражению лица, по которому ничего нельзя понять. Как ему Саймон?

Вчера ночью Саймон стонал под ним и выгибался навстречу, облизывал его пальцы и просил еще, звал его по имени и снова срывался на крики, а сам Кирен мечтал, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Как ему Саймон? Бесподобно, лучше чем все, что было до него, вместе взятое. Но вряд ли Коули спрашивал об этом.

— Просто я подумал, что тебе стоило бы предложить место в команде и ему, если, конечно, он действительно невиновен, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Сэмюэль.

Что?

— Погодите, инспектор, я, кажется, потерял ход вашей мысли. Так вы считаете, что Саймон Монро виновен или нет?

— Точного ответа мы пока не знаем, но уже можем строить прогнозы. Если он виновен, то ты берешь себе в команду Филиппа, который так или иначе раскроет это дело — на Смитсона я бы здесь не полагался, без обид, — а если невиновен, то забирай и его. Видишь ли, я не хотел тебе говорить, но в определенных кругах ходят слухи о моем скором повышении. Тебе вряд ли дадут должность инспектора и руководителя отдела, кого-то пришлют вместо меня, но по факту из моих людей здесь останутся только разрозненные детективы. Хорошие, не спорю, но все какие-то разобщенные. Я хотел бы, чтобы после меня здесь была хотя бы одна крепко сбитая команда.

Кирен откинулся на спинку кресла, постаравшись как-то переварить услышанное.

— У вас в отделе крот, а вы думаете о том, что будет, когда вас — возможно — повысят, — наконец произнес он.

Коули смотрел на него, как на неразумное дитя, испачкавшееся в мороженном.

— Это называется «долгосрочное планирование», мой мальчик, — сочувственно произнес он. — Ты не поверишь, но «крот» в отделе — это настолько банальное и обыденное дело, что о нем и говорить смешно. В этот раз вот развели балаган — и чего добились? Все сотрудники на нервах ходят, ведь красиво откосить от ежечасных отчетов Смитсону смог только ты. Я дал ему в подмогу Филиппа, просто чтобы кто-то закрыл это дело, и оно будет закрыто. А от тебя я жду триумфального завершения твоего расследования. Как оно, кстати?

— Нормально, в процессе, — ответил Кирен, едва успев переключиться между темами. — Я думаю, что нашел кое-какую версию, которую не отрабатывали предыдущие детективы.

— Вот и славно. Если у тебя ко мне все, то я тебя не задерживаю. Только прошу подумать над моими словами. Своя команда — это огромная ответственность, но еще и кое-какие привилегии. А в нашем случае — так вообще необходимость.

Кирен встал, сухо кивнул, как делали порой констебли к вышестоящим по званию и как никогда не делал он. Уже на выходе его догнали последние слова Коули:

— К тому же, если ты соберешь команду, никто не будет задавать неудобных вопросов.

Ах, вот оно что. Кирен почувствовал как кровь прилила к щекам, но быстро успокоился. Он не стыдился, и не жалел о сделанном, тем более, что начальство в лице Коули не осуждало его действия. Профсоюз достаточно резко высказывался о романах на работе, но Сэмюэлю было плевать на происходящее до тех пор, пока это не выходило в плоскость расследований. Как и Кирену, который разбирался с делами в любом состоянии, включая чуть помутненные страстью мозги. А вот злые языки, которые уже начали судачить о них с Саймоном, могли существенно испортить ему репутацию и карьеру.

Карьера — то, чем Кирен бравировал перед конкурентами или типами вроде Смитсона, и то, что ему было на самом деле не так уж нужно. Ему необходимы были расследования, чтобы мозг и руки были чем-то заняты, а сам он ощущал, что делает значимое дело. Работа в полиции предоставляла ему такую возможность, а он делал все, что мог, и даже больше. Единственное, чего не терпел Кирен, так это вмешательства в свою личную жизнь. Никто не смел указывать ему, как жить, кого к себе водить, и когда ехать в Рортон, а когда — встречаться с сестрой. Кирен и так отдавал работе слишком много, чтобы позволять еще и это.

Это смахивало на довольно изощренно прописанные двойные стандарты: когда Кирену было удобно, он ставил работу превыше личной жизни, и когда ситуация менялась — тут же менял свое мнение. Когда-нибудь это шатание погубит его, как и желание усидеть на обоих стульях сразу.

— У тебя такое лицо, будто ты привидение увидел, — сообщила Эми.

Ее нежный голос вывел Кирена из задумчивости, и он с удивлением обнаружил, что уже дошел до собственного кабинета.

— Что-то случилось? — заботливо продолжила Эми.

— Нет. Ты вчера говорила, что нам нужно поговорить. Мне с утра уже вынес мозги Коули, так что материальчик подпорчен, но я готов тебя выслушать.

Эми коснулась его лба прохладной ладонью.

— Горячий. Тебе нужно на воздух, там и поговорим.

У их офиса было три места для курения — два официальных и одно экстренное, которое в силу различных погодных условий могло стать экстремальным. Одна курилка располагалась на улице, во внутреннем дворике, другая — на продуваемой всеми ветрами лестничной клетке между пролетом третьего и четвертого этажей, что было небольшим нарушением противопожарной безопасности, но на это все закрывали глаза. Третью курилку можно было так назвать только условно, поскольку туда ходили не курить, а думать или разговаривать о том, что не предназначалось для чужих ушей. Поэтому дверь на крышу никогда не закрывали — перестали, как только предприимчивые детективы пару раз взломали замок, а после и вовсе врезали свой.

Сезон посиделок на крыше уже подходил к концу и Кирен с Эми откровенно мерзли на пронизывающем ветру, кутаясь в пальто. Стоило покончить с этим поскорее.

— Ты тоже хочешь поговорить со мной о Саймоне Монро? — осведомился Кирен.

Эми понятливо улыбнулась.

— Да. Вот, дождалась своей очереди. Кирен, он невиновен.

— Знаю.

— Знаешь?

— По крайней мере, список доказательств в его пользу перевешивает список против.

Эми ткнула его кулаком в плечо.

— Ненавижу, когда ты так говоришь. Он же нравится тебе!

— Эми, мы с ним спим вместе! — до момента произнесения этих слов, Кирен и не подозревал, что тайна так его тяготила. Видимо, несмотря на всю его браваду где-то внутри происходящему полузадушенно сопротивлялись все-таки вбитые в него правила. И теперь он нуждался хоть в каком-то одобрении со стороны важных ему людей.

— Оу, — Эми если и выглядела удивленной, то не слишком. — Я подозревала, что вы сойдетесь, но не так быстро.

— Я и сам в шоке, честно говоря. Как-то все... сложилось.

— И правильно. Вы похожи.

— Похожи?

Эми подняла руку и пошевелила пальцами.

— Я не могу это точно объяснить, но мне кажется, что у вас сходный взгляд на вещи, похожая мораль, а еще чувство юмора. К тому же, он очень сексуальный.

Кирен рассмеялся.

— Не могу не согласиться, с последним утверждением так точно.

— И это чудесно, ведь так? Если все так хорошо?

— Я не знаю. Почему-то мне иногда становится страшно. От того, как все быстро происходит, и мне хочется, чтобы это происходило. Мне кажется, что я знаю его сотню лет, и хочу смотреть на него еще сотню. Я... никогда такого не чувствовал. Даже когда понял, что влюбился впервые.

— О, Кирен, — Эми ласково погладила его по плечу. — Это нормально. И я рада, что ты снова так влюбился.

— Не так, Эми. Абсолютно не так.

Они помолчали, не зная, что еще сказать.

— Как твое расследование? Надумал что-нибудь за выходные?

Кирен отвлеченно кивнул.

— Мне нужно посмотреть на фотографии Кэйт. В естественной среде обитания, так сказать. А еще на выходных я попросил Дейзи Митчелл куда-нибудь увезти миссис Лувье так, чтобы до нее не смогли добраться даже ее родственники. Сейчас она на закрытом стационарном лечении.

— Ты все-таки их подозреваешь? Все настолько серьезно? — озабоченно поинтересовалась Эми.

— Как мы с тобой любим говорить — я обязан отработать эту версию.

— Если я буду тебе нужна...

— Ты всегда нужна мне, — Кирен вдруг остановился, поймав себя на такой простой и очевидной мысли. — Эми, если бы я вдруг начал формировать команду, ты бы пошла в нее? Не отвечай сейчас, подумай, это важно. Пока что ничего подобного не происходит, но вероятность такого развития событий возможна.

Он говорил практически как Коули и не испытывал от этого никакого неудобства. Он предоставлял Эми выбор — то, что в этой работе давалось очень редко, а от того и ценилось всеми поголовно. Все, кто работал в полиции, знали, что они могут подписать заявление и уйти из этого дурдома. Практически никто не делал этого по собственной воле.

— Я подумаю, — сказала она, улыбнувшись и наклонив голову.

Пока они спускались к кабинету, Эми рассказала о результатах своей работы.

— Первый детектив, который работал над твоим делом, сейчас в командировке в северном Уэльсе, второй — на курсах повышения квалификации, а эксперт Сандерс действительно в Дублине, ты угадал. В ближайшее время встретиться ни с кем из них нет никакой возможности, но если что, можно организовать телефонную конференцию.

Кирен вздохнул и потер лоб.

— Я почему-то так и думал. Не торопись с конференцией, пока у меня не будет на руках более весомых доказательств, чем «я думаю, что с этими людьми что-то не так».

— Ладно, без проблем. Ты сейчас к свидетелям? Будешь еще сегодня?

— Буду, но к вечеру. Если кто-то станет искать меня, то посылай по дальнему адресу.

— Даже Саймона? — Эми хитро прищурилась.

— Саймон может позвонить мне напрямую, но у него у самого сегодня дела.

— Какой же ты зануда, Кирен Уокер, тебя даже не подденешь ничем! — Эми ткнула его локтем в бок, но Кирен перехватил его и легко коснулся губами виска.

— До вечера.

У Кирена оставался телефон Сары, подруги и одноклассницы Кэйт, но отчего-то он решил снова прогуляться к той самой заброшенной детской площадке, и не прогадал. Сара сидела на тех же качелях, что и в прошлый раз, и почти не раскачивалась, а просто пинала песок перед собой, поднимая облачка пыли. В этот раз ее волосы были заплетены в растрепанную косу, и от этого голова выглядела полосатой: прокрашенные зеленым пряди путались с естественным пепельным оттенком. Помады в этот раз не было вообще, зато глаза были густо подведены серебристыми стрелками.

— Снова сбежала с уроков? — спросил Кирен, присаживаясь на соседние качели.

Сара пожала плечами.

— Не вижу смысла в учебе. Абсолютно не знаю, чем заниматься дальше. Никаких идей. Вообще. У тебя бывало так?

— Да, бывало, — Кирен улыбнулся. — Сколько тебе, пятнадцать? Вот именно в твоем возрасте я совершенно не знал, что будет дальше, и кем я буду. Это нормально.

— Да? И что же ты делал?

«То, что лучше никому никогда не делать», — подумал Кирен, а вслух сказал:

— Просто жил. Слушал музыку, делал уроки, гулял. Рисовал.

— Ты умеешь рисовать?

— Да, и это мне потом пригодилось. Я был какое-то время художником-криминалистом в полиции — очень неблагодарная работа, никому не советую.

— А детектив — благодарная работа? — Сара хитро улыбалась.

— Когда как, — философски отозвался Кирен, отталкиваясь ногами от земли. Качели привычно скрипнули несмазанными петлями. — Знаешь, с годами я понял, что это работа для очень странных людей. Очень напряженная, эмоциональная и нервная, при том, что полицейским никак нельзя нервничать, для всеобщего блага они должны сохранять голову холодной, в любой ситуации. Но это чувство, когда ты закрываешь дело... Оно, как удовлетворение от законченной картины, только когда ты смотришь на свой «шедевр», назовем это так, ты видишь все огрехи и понимаешь, что смог бы доработать лучше, а сейчас уже ничего не сделаешь. А когда ты заканчиваешь расследование, ты понимаешь, что сделал все, что мог, и лучше тебя не смог бы сделать никто, даже ты сам.

— Звучит немного эгоистично, — заметила Сара.

— Да, так и есть. Моя секретарша, Эми, говорит, что в полиции работают эгоисты с большим сердцем.

Сара вдруг рассмеялась.

— Знаешь, твои слова похожи на профессиональную агитацию. Тебе надо в школах выступать.

— О, нет, — Кирен поморщился, специально скорчив смешную рожу. — В школе я бы мгновенно впал в занудство, или стал бы заикаться — всегда ненавидел ответы у доски. Там же нужно выходить и говорить у доски?

— Или с трибуны в актовом зале.

— Еще хуже!

— Да, отвратительно! — Сара вдруг посерьезнела. — А ты же не просто так шел мимо сейчас?

— Вообще-то, хотел поговорить с тобой, но сначала немного подумать, — признался Кирен. — Я сейчас в небольшом логическом тупике, и мне нужна помощь.

Он заметил, как у Сары в глазах зажегся весьма знакомый огонек — интерес помноженный на желание помочь. Возможно, невольная агитация упала зерном в благодатную почву.

— А какого рода помощь?

— У тебя дома есть фотографии с Кэйт? Вы же были подругами, что-то должно было остаться.

Сара прикусила губу и кивнула.

— Мне просто нужно посмотреть на нее, — мягко продолжал Кирен. — Я до этого видел в общей совокупности всего четыре фотографии с ней, а в доме ее родителей не увидел вообще ни одной.

— О, ты и не найдешь, — Сара закатила глаза. — Еще при Кэйт все стены были завешаны только грамотами и благодарностями Арнольду, а после ее исчезновения и вовсе всё убрали.

— Возможно, они так переживают горе, — сказал Кирен, вспомнив предположение Саймона.

— Переживают они, как же, — Сара фыркнула и поднялась на ноги. — Пойдем?

— А тебя не заругают за то, что ты водишь к себе каких-то странных мужчин в отсутствие родителей?

— Во-первых, у меня дома сейчас бабушка. А во-вторых, ты выглядишь не намного старше моих одноклассников, прости.

Кирен тяжело вздохнул.

— Каждый день я занимаюсь аутотренингом, чтобы напомнить, что мне не семнадцать, но обязательно находится кто-нибудь, кто все портит!

Сара звонко рассмеялась, и Кирен вдруг действительно почувствовал себя на семнадцать. Надо же, он еще мог рассмешить пятнадцатилетнюю девушку, значит, все было не так плохо. Да и не такое уж специфическое у него чувство юмора!

Бабушка Сары налила им чаю, пока Сара бегала в свою комнату за большой коробкой. Когда он увидел эту самую коробку, заваленную открытками на разные праздники, какими-то маленькими подарочками и побрякушками, смысл и ценность которых знала только сама хозяйка, невольно кольнуло где-то за сердцем давно спрятанное и тщательно позабытое чувство. Коробка была другая — темно-зеленая, обклеенная легкомысленными цветочками и расписанная гелевой ручкой. Но история повторялась снова и снова.

— Вот все наши совместные фотографии с праздников, — Сара выудила внушительную стопку и разложила карточки по годам. — Вот это, отдельно, все фотографии с наших дней рождений.

Кирен взял фотографии в руки и начал медленно их перебирать. Смеющиеся девочки были жутко похожи одна на другую, но уже спустя несколько минут он уже различал где кто. У Кэйт были темнее волосы, более раскосые глаза и мелкие черты лица. Сара на ее фоне выглядела интереснее даже без боевого раскраса и зеленых волос.

— Это мы с подругами, это наш общий друг Майкл, это мы в парке аттракционов...

— А вот эта девочка кто?

— Похожа на Кэйт, правда? Это ее кузина Кармен, она во Франции живет и приезжает редко.

— Она кузина по линии матери, я правильно понимаю?

— Да. Кэйт больше на Аманду похожа, а Арнольд на Криса.

— Это я уже успел заметить. Сара, ты хорошо знала миссис Лувье?

Сара почему-то нахмурилась.

— Да. Кэйт часто оставляли с ней, и иногда я у них ночевала. Мне очень жаль, что с тетей Грейси все это случилось. Хотела бы я поговорить с ней.

— За эти два года вы так и не говорили? — уточнил Кирен. Сара покачала головой. — Я думаю, когда расследование завершится, ты можешь сходить к ней. С ней сейчас очень хорошие люди рядом — ее сиделки, но по-моему, ей все-таки немного одиноко.

Сара сжала губы и потерла глаз, размазав серебристую стрелку до виска.

— Мне страшно, — призналась она. — Это ведь совсем другой человек.

— Да, но она очень переживает из-за Кэйт и всей той истории. И ты переживаешь. Я не очень хороший психолог, но мне кажется, тебе нужно поговорить с кем-то, кто тебя поймет и выслушает.

— Я говорю! — Сара сердито сверкнула глазами. — С тобой.

Кирен ласково улыбнулся.

— У меня работа. А миссис Лувье там совсем одна. Болеет. А ты пропускаешь учебу и наверняка винишь себя в том, что случилось с Кэйт, что ты не была рядом.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — прошептала она.

— Я рассказывал тебе про своего друга, помнишь? Прошло десять лет, а я до сих пор виню себя, хотя это был полностью его выбор. Поговори с миссис Лувье. Она знает, как это — потерять все, — лучше, чем мы все вместе взятые.

Всю обратную дорогу до офиса Кирен думал над своими словами — не сказал ли он лишнего, не переборщил ли? Сара выглядела такой одинокой и измученной, что он просто не мог не вмешаться. Он просто знал это ощущение, и знал, почему она все еще борется — красит волосы в зеленый, сбегает с уроков, откровенничает со случайным детективом. Она просто все еще ждет. Того, что случится чудо, и Кэйт вернется, и все будет по-прежнему. Но это иллюзия. Иллюзия того, что все хорошее, что было, но прошло, вернется.

В офисе он заварил себе крепкого чаю и заперся в кабинете. Он не стал открывать бумаги и раскладывать их в хаотичном порядке, не стал брать в руки привычный блокнот, а просто снял пиджак, откинулся на спинку своего кресла и прикрыл глаза, позволив мыслям течь так, как им хочется.

Итак, что у него есть? Два преступления — пускай это будет называться так — совершенные с промежутком в два месяца, похожие, но не идентичные. Кэйт пропала бесследно, только мелькнул перед глазами охранника кислотный рюкзачок — тут-то ее и видели. Миссис Лувье исчезла не совсем так. Невольно вспомнились размышления Сандерса о том, что она могла просто уехать на поезде, потерять память и забыть, куда она ехала. Даже эта, поначалу показавшаяся смешной версия, теперь была не такой уж бредовой.

А что, если там был кто-то еще? Миссис Лувье села на поезд вместе с сумкой, чтобы поехать на озеро, а в поезде ее встретил кто-то, кто, дал ей по голове, образно говоря, ограбил, высадил на какой-нибудь станции, и дальше она побрела вдоль железной дороги куда глаза глядят. Неопознанный преступник отвез сумку обратно, а билеты порвал и выбросил в мусорный бак к соседям.

Бред. Дом по отчетам экспертов выглядел нетронутым, да и вещи в сумке тоже. Про билеты говорил только Сандерс, и, наверное, стоило ему позвонить, чтобы узнать точно про этот момент — кассир на станции мог и ошибиться. Кроме того, все это было никак не связано с делом Кэйт. Хотя...

Кирен открыл глаза и поднял трубку служебного телефона. Он редко пользовался им, чтобы вызвать Эми, но сейчас ему просто не хотелось вставать.

— Эми, можешь мне забронировать или купить билеты на завтра, в ту же сторону, что ехала миссис Лувье?

— О, у тебя какие-то новые идеи по делу? — оживилась Эми.

— Черт его знает. Возможно, опять выстрел в никуда.

— Ладно, обратные на какое число брать?

— Если будут, то на завтрашний вечер.

— Думаешь, управишься за один день?

— Да не знаю толком, что хочу там увидеть, так что... Одного дня для начала хватит.

— Хорошо, будет сделано.

Кирен положил трубку и снова закрыл глаза. Мысли потекли дальше. Озеро, миссис Лувье говорила о нем и видела его в кошмарах. Все думали, что она не доехала туда, но вдруг на самом деле она увидела что-то ужасное именно там? Стоило расспросить местных полицейских, лесничих, или кто там найдется, не случалось ли каких-нибудь жутких историй два года назад, и не видел ли кто-нибудь из местных странную пожилую женщину?

Но что же делать с исчезнувшей Кэйт? Ее родители вели себя более чем подозрительно и к тому же пытались запутать следствие. С чего бы? Кирен вспомнил сначала диалог с Амандой, а потом с Кристофером, и обратил внимание на то, что последнему он для красного словца приврал про встречу с прокурором. Может, поэтому они так забегали?

В дверь осторожно постучали, и Кирен открыл глаза. Эми бы позвонила, или постучалась бы громче, и вообще у нее был второй ключ.

— Да-да?

— Помнишь, мы утром договаривались, что тот, у кого будет меньше работы, забирает того, кто опять утонет в собственном трудоголизме? — спросил Саймон.

Кирен мгновенно подскочил и отпер дверь.

— Черт, извини. Мне надо было подумать в тишине. Уже вечер?

— Да. Подумал хотя бы продуктивно?

— Смотря что ты имеешь в виду под этим словом, — Кирен вернулся за пиджаком и пальто, и выключил в кабинете свет. — Все, ничего не хочу. Голова пухнет. Пойдем?

— Пойдем.

Саймон был каким-то грустным и молчаливым, и Кирен ничего не мог с этим поделать, тем более, что самому разговаривать не очень хотелось. Поэтому, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние от офиса, Кирен просто взял его за руку, переплетя пальцы, и, заметив, как Саймон чуть улыбнулся, успокоился.

Ужин они приготовили вместе, и за это время расследование немного отошло на второй план для Кирена, и он заметил, насколько усталым выглядел Саймон. Тот едва ли не засыпал с открытыми глазами, падая со стула. Кирен перетащил его на диван, заварил чаю и заставил выпить. Когда он собрался отнести чашку обратно, Саймон притянул его к себе, обнимая и устраивая голову на плече.

— Что-то не так с делом?

— Пустяки, — вяло отмахнулся Саймон.

— Нет, не пустяки, — Кирен осторожно коснулся его волос и провел пальцами по шее. — Расскажи, может, помогу чем.

Саймон хмыкнул и потерся носом об футболку Кирена.

— Да нечему помогать. Из-за дурацкого приказа Смитсона Артур не может выезжать к свидетелям, и им приходится самим приходить на допросы в офисе. Ну они и ходят косяками, орут, требуют, кричат, что не виноваты. Ко мне теперь тоже ходят. Все на нервах, даже мои коллеги по цеху.

Кирен приподнял его лицо за подбородок и поцеловал — что тут еще можно было сказать.

— Приходи ко мне.

Саймон улыбнулся и еще раз коснулся его губ, уже с куда большим энтузиазмом.

— Пришел, как видишь.

Он вдруг отстранился, нежно погладил Кирена по щеке, и посмотрел так, будто хотел сказать что-то невероятно важное, но никак не мог на это решиться. Кирен затаил дыхание, боясь ляпнуть глупость или испортить все каким-нибудь невольным выражением лица.

— Кирен.

— Да?

— Спасибо тебе.

— За что?

— За то, что слушаешь, — эти слова Саймон выдавил как-то особенно тяжело, но дальше пошло легче. — Все эти лаборатории, идиоты-свидетели, детектив Бэлл, который не может ни с чем разобраться. Все это утомительно и никому не нужно, на самом деле.

— Мне нужно. Ведь это касается тебя. Не работай больше с Бэллом, пусть выносит мозги другим экспертам.

— Да, пожалуй, больше я не буду с ним работать.

— И правильно. Саймон, я хотел сказать тебе, что завтра на весь день уезжаю из города. Приеду поздно вечером, встречать не нужно, потому что я пока не знаю каким поездом буду возращаться и во сколько.

— Что-то новое в твоем расследовании? — Саймон вдруг странно оживился. — Далеко уезжаешь?

— К тому самому озеру, до которого не доехала миссис Лувье. Или доехала — это я и хочу выяснить. Я сделал второй комплект ключей от квартиры, на случай если я задержусь. Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты снова ушел ночевать к себе, когда мы только съехались.

Саймон улыбнулся.

— Не уйду, я же обещал.


	13. Chapter 13

Вставать пришлось так рано, что Саймон еще спал, и Кирен даже милосердно не стал его будить, а только поцеловал в плечо, торчащее из-под одеяла, и, стараясь ничем не греметь, быстро собрался и вышел. Утренний воздух взбодрил его, но ненадолго. Мысли ворочались неосознанными ленивыми вспышками и никак не хотели согласовываться. Мозг просто не мог понять, что ему нужно так рано делать в этом мире. В поезде Кирен отчаянно зевал и пытался не уснуть от безрадостного пейзажа за окном. Даже блокнот с рисунками не спасал — Кирен рассеянно перебирал листы, пока не дошел до незаконченного чернового наброска портрета миссис Лувье, который не видел даже Саймон, и стал накладывать штрихи. То, что получалось, казалось страшно кривым и некрасивым.

Вокруг происходило черти что. Едва ли не впервые Кирену хотелось отставить работу немного в сторону, как на него навалилось проблем даже вдвое больше, чем обычно. Зарождающиеся отношения на фоне внутреннего расследования, приправленные неловкими подозрениями, непонятные манипуляции с Коули и архивное дело, в котором Кирен просто тыкался во все углы, как слепой котенок, а не вел нормальное расследование. Он сам толком не мог сказать, почему решил поехать к озеру именно сейчас — работы в городе хватало. Не все свидетели еще были опрошены, да и конференция с Сандерсом и детективами явно могла дать больше, чем эта поездка. Но по крайней мере, если «ниточка» с озером никуда не приведет, то любые версии на этой основе можно будет сразу же отбрасывать. Отрицательный результат тоже результат.

В этот раз Кирен не повторял «последний маршрут» жертвы — он выехал с другого вокзала, а после ему нужно было немного проехать автобусе. Домик на озере семьи Милтонов был в Котсуолдсе — довольно живописном уголке Англии, скорее туристической направленности, но должность Кристофера Милтона позволяла им такие траты. Озеро оказалось не потерянным в глуши, как представлялось Кирену, а природным водохранилищем едва ли не в центре города. Вероятность того, что в таком насыщенном жизнью месте случилось что-то ужасное и при этом не было предано огласке стремилась к нулю.

Кирен вышел на станции в Кембле и огляделся — еще было так рано, что ни о каких разговорах с соседями, ради которых он, собственно, и приехал, не могло быть и речи. Зато всегда были другие люди, которые не спали в такую рань. В местном полицейском участке ему очень удивилась дежурная, но странную просьбу поднять наиболее громкие расследования двухлетней давности пообещала выполнить примерно к полудню. После этого Кирен ушел завтракать в ближайший открывшийся паб.

Время текло, как вязкая патока. Кирен позвонил Дейзи Митчелл, спросив о состоянии миссис Лувье — все было без изменений. Потом отзвонился Джем и предупредил, чтобы его сегодня не беспокоили. Отправил смс Саймону, дождался смайла в ответ и, наконец, решил приступить к работе.

Дом Милтонов оказался ближе к окраинам города, в тихом и спокойном райончике. Здесь ничто не напоминало о туристах, коттеджи не сдавались в аренду, а в некоторых даже горел свет и слышались разговоры хозяев. Кирен прошелся вдоль забора туда-сюда, а затем решительно направился к соседнему дому и постучал в дверь.

Открыла ему миловидная блондинка, за спиной которой прыгали два светловолосых мальчика.

— Да, чем могу помочь? — сказала она, удивленно глядя на Кирена.

— Детектив Кирен Уокер, полиция Лондона, отдел уголовных расследований. Не уделите мне пару минут миссис?...

— Карпентер. Хорошо, но что случилось?

— Это по поводу ваших соседей, семьи Милтонов.

— А, — непонимание с лица миссис Карпентер исчезло. — Проходите.

Джулия Карпентер оказалась давней знакомой Милтонов и, что самое главное, два года назад находилась в Кембле. Она рассказала, что тогда, в начале июня Милтоны и миссис Лувье приезжали в город на уикэнд, но спешно собрались и уехали еще в субботу.

— За эти два года они здесь так и не появлялись? — уточнил Кирен.

Джулия покачала головой.

— Нет, но я знаю, что Кристофер исправно платит за дом.

— Вы не помните, миссис Лувье была вместе с Милтонами?

— Да, но честно говоря, я довольно плохо помню те дни. Я тогда была беременна Эштоном, у меня был токсикоз, я практически не выходила из дома.

— То есть, вы не сможете уточнить детали, вроде того, когда именно они уехали? — спросил Кирен, с трудом скрыв разочарование. Надо же, в кои-то веки важный и адекватный свидетель, который по факту ничего не видел.

Джулия огорченно покачала головой, бросив взгляд в сторону детей, игравших с машинками на ковре.

— Я бы хотела помочь, детектив, правда...Милтоны довольно странная семья, но то, что случилось, слишком даже для них.

— Странная? — Кирен хмыкнул. — Мне тоже так показалось.

— Заметно, да? — Джулия неуверенно улыбнулась. — Вообще-то обсуждать собственных соседей за их спиной нехорошо, но... Честно говоря, я и не знаю, как они сейчас справляются без Кэйт.

— В смысле, как справляются?

— Арнольд, — сказала Джулия так, будто это все объясняет. — О, вы не знаете? У них с Кэйт были странные отношения. Он вообще довольно странный мальчик. Для родителей он юный гений, и он действительно очень умный, но в плане общения с другими детьми... Он замкнутый, нелюдимый и такое ощущение, что с трудом терпит окружающих.

— Да, это я заметил, — пробормотал Кирен. — А что делала Кэйт?

— Справлялась с ним. У него иногда бывали приступы агрессии, когда он начинал колотить все вокруг, и себя тоже. От этого зрелища просто в дрожь бросало, — миссис Карпентер поежилась. — Тогда Кэйт подходила, хватала его за руки и держала.

— Ей, получается, тоже доставалось?

— Да. Ее тетя, Грейс, очень не одобряла это, и поэтому Кэйт подолгу бывала у нее в гостях.

— А что родители говорили по этому поводу? Не обращались к врачу?

— Они считали, что все в порядке. Аманда обожает Арнольда и спустит ему с рук что угодно. Кристофер всегда на работе и, кажется, не слишком интересуется детьми. Но это было два года назад, я их больше не видела и понятия не имею, как там у них сейчас обстоят дела.

Кирен кивнул.

— Миссис Карпентер, все-таки постарайтесь припомнить, два года назад, в последний раз, когда вы видели семью Милтонов в сборе, не показалось ли вам что-нибудь странным?

Джулия задумалась, нахмурив лоб.

— Детектив, извините, я почти ничего не помню, мне было так плохо... А, да, я припоминаю. Я слышала крики — кричал Арнольд. Он обычно кричал во время своих приступов.

— А потом?

— Я не помню. Все затихло, кажется. А потом я пошла на второй этаж прилечь, так что ничего больше не слышала.

Кирен захлопнул блокнот и поднялся из-за стола.

— Спасибо вам, миссис Карпентер, за уделенное время и все, что вы смогли вспомнить. Это правда очень важно.

— Не за что, детектив, — Джулия крепко пожала ему руку. — Удачи вам.

— Спасибо.

Кирен вышел из гостеприимного дома и зашагал по направлению к полицейскому участку. Где-то за ребрами ворочалось предчувствие чего-то нехорошего. Глупая поездка, казавшаяся бессмысленной, внезапно превратилась едва ли не в ключ ко всему расследованию. Кирен чувствовал, что он близко, очень близко. Что-то случилось здесь, два года назад, связанное с этой семьей, что привело к амнезии миссис Лувье, а позже и к исчезновению Кэйт.

Быть может, Кэйт ушла сама? Почему никто не рассматривал этот вариант? Отрабатывали что угодно — похищение, убийство, встречу с маньяком, очередную потерю памяти. Но никто не предположил, что девочка могла просто сбежать из семьи, где ее любили меньше, чем полусумасшедшего брата. Неожиданно в голове всплыли слова миссис Коулман: «Она просто сбежала, вот здесь. Хотели ли вы когда-нибудь сбежать?»

Над старыми делами в полицейском участке Кирен просидел до вечера. На самом деле, два года назад в тишайшем городке Кембл произошло не так много преступлений, но Кирен зарылся в прошлые и нераскрытые, исполнители которых вполне могли всплыть позже и как-то напугать миссис Лувье. Отчего-то Кирен по умолчанию решил, что причина амнезии это сильный испуг, и с трудом мог абстрагироваться от этой теории. Ведь как еще можно добиться того, чтобы человек потерял память?

Где-то к шести часам стало понятно, что поиски бессмысленны. Местные детективы смотрели на Кирена, как на психа, а утренняя дежурная — с откровенной жалостью. Очевидно, не в силах смотреть на его мучения, она подошла к одному из детективов и сказала:

— Эй, а ты дал ему дело Лоры?

— Лоры? — растерялся тот. — Да ну, Мэйс, не стоит ворошить его.

— Что за Лора? — мгновенно среагировал Кирен.

— Ну, вроде как Лора Палмер местная. Девушка неизвестная, которую выловили из водохранилища два года назад. Как раз в июне.

Кирен почувствовал, как ему стало нехорошо.

— Я могу взглянуть?

— Да уже из вашей конторы приезжали, сказали, чтобы мы закрыли это дело.

— Как закрыли? — Кирен был уверен, что сказал это абсолютно спокойно, но детектив едва не подпрыгнул от его слов.

— Суицид?

— Какой суицид? Принесите мне это дело, сейчас же.

Открывая папку Кирен сам не знал, чего ему хочется больше — чтобы это была ошибка, другая девушка, действительно самоубийца, или чтобы поиски Кэйт наконец пришли к своему логическому завершению, но... На фотографиях было лишь оплывшее после пребывание в воде лицо. Заключить Кэйт это была или нет, вот так, на глазок, было нельзя. Девушка определенно была очень юна, но в целом тело выглядело настолько плохо, что сказать что-то помимо этого было невозможно. Без помощи экспертов.

— Когда она пропала? — Кирен пристально взглянул на как-то съежившегося детектива и поправился: — Точнее, нашлась. Когда вы ее нашли?

— Послушайте, я здесь ни при чем, я только полтора года, как сюда перевелся из другого отделения, до меня здесь Робертс заправлял.

— Ничего, поговорим и с Робертсом. Когда нашлась девушка?

— В деле написано. Шестнадцатого июня две тысячи шестого года.

Совпадало. Только с датой исчезновения не Кэйт, а миссис Лувье.

— Мне будет нужно это дело. Соберите мне все, что есть по этой девушке, и перешлите в Лондон. Главный офис отдела уголовных расследований — адрес, я надеюсь, вы в состоянии найти.

Детектив поджал губы и злобно посмотрел на Кирена.

— Тут всего одна папка.

— Вот ее и пришлите. Детективу Кирену Уокеру, вам записать или лучше вашей дежурной продиктовать?

— Нет, спасибо, я справлюсь с этой задачей.

— Отлично. Кто приезжал от нашего отдела и закрывал это дело вы, конечно, не знаете? Я так и думал. А можно мне какие-нибудь контактные данные вашего Робертса?

— Он уволился и уехал из страны, насколько мне известно, — буркнул детектив.

— Ах, вот как.

Все интереснее и интереснее. Потеряв интерес к детективу, Кирен подошел к той самой дежурной, которая с любопытством поглядывала на них во время диалога.

— Извините, что отрываю вас от работы, Мэйс, но не могли бы вы мне помочь?

— Конечно, сэр, что вам нужно?

— Вы не знаете, где похоронена «Лора»?

— На местном кладбище, это вам у священника спрашивать надо. Но так и быть, я разузнаю эту информацию для вас. Оставьте свой телефон.

— Вы просто невероятны, — Кирен очаровательно улыбнулся и пожилая дежурная зарделась.

— Да больно смотреть на ваши мучения, детектив...

— Уокер. Для вас, отныне и навсегда — просто Кирен.

— Что ж, Кирен, если вы найдете родных нашей несчастной «Лоры», то это будет чудесно.

— Я постараюсь.

Все время, оставшееся до отправления поезда Кирен потратил на выстраивание версий, зачеркав половину оставшихся чистых листов в блокноте. Отдельные кусочки паззла становились и так, и эдак каждый раз рождая новую картину. Как в случае с их внутренним расследованием, да и, вероятно, с любым расследованием.

Итак, семья Милтонов приезжает в Кембл, у Арнольда случается приступ и они уезжают. Миссис Лувье, допустим, остается по неизвестной причине и видит убийство или суицид неизвестной «Лоры Палмер», и теряет память от полноты впечатлений. Спустя два месяца Кэйт сбегает из дома. Хорошая теория.

Или не так. Милтоны приезжают в Кембл, миссис Лувье теряется, все ищут ее, у Арнольда случается приступ, и они все вместе возвращаются в Лондон, прервав поиски. Миссис Лувье в это время видит «Лору», теряет память и...

Интересно, все версии будут звучать как сценарий дешевого мыльного сериала?

Кирен нервно пожевал губу и набрал номер Эми. Та ответила почти сразу же.

— Эми, первое — у вас все в порядке?

— Да вроде бы, — удивилась та. — А что?

— Ничего, просто спросил. Тогда сразу второе — мне нужна твоя помощь. Организуй пожалуйста телефонную конференцию с детективами и Сандерсом на завтра, скажем во вторую половину дня. Пробей мне по базам некоего детектива Робертса — он работал в Кембле два года назад, а потом уволился.

— Погоди, Кирен, я же записываю!

— Ладно-ладно. Завтра должен прийти пакет на мое имя, и мне нужна будет детальная экспертиза, но это ладно, поговорим когда я приеду.

— Ты не хочешь привлечь к этому Саймона? — жизнерадостно спросила Эми.

Кирен улыбнулся.

— Хочу. Очень хочу. Мы обсудим это, надеюсь, сегодня.

Эми издала какой-то странный восторженный звук и громыхнула чем-то на том конце провода.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Да, пожалуй, — Кирен уже вошел в поезд и занял свое место. — Узнай пожалуйста про Кармен, кузину Кэйт по матери. Она живет во Франции и мне нужны какие-нибудь доказательства, что она не покидала страну два года назад.

Эми замолчала на пару секунд.

— Я ничего не поняла, если честно. Зачем?

— Я и сам не уверен. Просто узнай. Завтра все расскажу.

— Хорошо. Это все?

— На данный момент да.

— Ну тогда удачно тебе добраться.

— Спасибо, Эми. И тебе хорошего вечера, — Кирен откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза. Теперь можно было немного пожить для себя — остаток вечера и целую ночь, не так уж и плохо.

Кирен открыл глаза и проверил время на часах. Саймон мог и не спать в такое время, но мешать ему после тяжелого рабочего дня не хотелось. Кирен нахмурился — за весь день он не получил ни одной смс от Саймона, не считая утренней, в то время, как в остальные дни от него приходило хоть что-нибудь веселое, но бессмысленное. Может, тоже не хотел отвлекать...

Телефон зазвонил прямо у Кирена в руках — на экране высветился номер Филиппа.

— Да, слушаю?

— Кирен. Только не кричи, — сразу предупредил тот. — Саймон пропал.


	14. Chapter 14

— Я не кричу, — машинально сказал Кирен. — Что значит «пропал»? Откуда ты знаешь, и что у вас там происходит? Я десять минут назад звонил Эми, и все было нормально.

— Эми ни о чем не знает, — Филипп странно замялся, а потом быстро выпалил: — Я следил за Саймоном. И потерял его.

— Так, — обманчиво спокойным тоном сказал Кирен, чувствуя как внутри поднимается волна ярости. Хорошо, что Филипп предупредил, чтобы он не кричал, иначе бы уже весь поезд сотрясался от ора. — И как давно ты за ним следил?

— Как только понял, что он знает, кого мы все ищем.

Пауза. Кирен молчал и дышал, считая про себя. Один, два, три, четыре. Так вот откуда весь отдел в курсе, что происходит между ними с Саймоном, а он все грешил на их обоюдное нежелание особенно скрываться. Пять, шесть, семь. А еще это трогательное предупреждение о том, что Саймона подозревают... Так, стоп. Для паники и злости еще будет время, а сейчас самое главное это то, что происходит в Лондоне, пока он едет в чертовом поезде.

— Ты правильно сделал, что увел его из дома, — вдруг сказал Филипп. — Его квартиру обыскивали.

— Наши?

— Нет, тот самый «крот», я подозреваю.

— Значит так, сержант Уилсон. У тебя две минуты чтобы рассказать мне все, что ты от меня утаивал в наших предыдущих разговорах, а потом я начну орать. Долго и изобретательно. У меня еще сорок минут дороги.

Отчего-то после этой вполне серьезной угрозы Филипп как-то расслабился и быстро стал излагать известные ему факты. Или не факты.

— Саймон искал его, с самого начала. Я думаю, он что-то заподозрил, начал замечать все эти странности с уликами, к тому же, подозрения пали на Норфолк. Туда тоже прислали проверяющих, знаешь ли. Честно говоря, когда вас начали замечать вместе, то я подумал, что он решил привлечь тебя к расследованию. Или думал, что это ты. Кирен?

— Я слушаю, продолжай. Меня смущает в твоих словах только фраза «я думаю». Факты?

— В Норфолке проводилась проверка. Саймон совершенно точно знал о ней. И не доверял своим коллегам — все результаты своей работы в последнее время он постоянно носил с собой или...

— Рассредотачивал по другим лабораториям. Об этом я знаю. Как и о том, что Саймон интересовался внутренним расследованием. Мы действительно познакомились разговорившись на эту тему.

Да, возможно, все, что интересовало Саймона это расследование. А потом Кирен набросился на него с поцелуями, и все полетело к чертям. Идиот.

— Ладно, вернемся к фактам. Когда ты стал следить за ним?

— Только с сегодняшего дня. После нашего с тобой разговора, я решил переговорить с экспертами — оттуда и узнал про Норфолк и паранойю Саймона, кстати, он там такой не один. Настроения в отделе не радужные, можешь себе сам представить — все подозревают друг друга, не доверяют детективам, а тут еще и ваше общение.

От последнего слова Кирен испытал двоякие ощущения — с одной стороны гребанная тактичность Филиппа восхищала. С другой — страшно хотелось ему врезать.

— Поползли слухи, что на самом деле это вы. Детектив и судмедэксперт. Те, кого и искали.

Кирен рассмеялся и оборвал сам себя, пока смех не перешел в истерический. Какие же они с Саймоном идиоты — начать встречаться прямо посреди внутреннего расследования с таким однозначным кругом подозреваемых. Он думал, что за их спинам слухи ходят об их романе, но нет — все подозревали их во взяточничестве и мошенничестве с уликами. Класс, с ходу и не скажешь, что лучше.

— Господи, если бы это были действительно мы, то не светились бы на каждом углу так явно.

— Я тоже так подумал, — спокойно отметил Филипп. — И это значило только то, что вы вместе взялись за это расследование.

Кирен чуть было снова не рассмеялся, но вдруг замер на месте. Кажется, это именно то, о чем ему пытался сказать Коули с самого начала, и то, что никак не могло состыковаться в его систематически отключающемся мозгу. Если они с Саймоном и Филиппом раскроют это дело, а потом Кирен соберет свою команду и представит ее всем, то пересуды прекратятся. О них с Саймоном если и будут шептаться, то уже куда тише, а может и вовсе не будут. Да, чудесный выход из ситуации, но только если они действительно раскроют это дело.

— Это все Саймон. Я ничего не знал о его планах, просто хотел защитить его. Подумал, что ему лучше сейчас не находиться дома.

— И это было верным решением. Я был у него дома — вскрытая дверь не оставляет сомнений. Там что-то искали и не нашли.

— Документы по его последнему делу, — догадался Кирен. — Результаты тестов в других лабораториях, и из Норфолка тоже. Он забрал их с собой.

— Возможно. После этого я решил предупредить его, но... Опоздал. Он закончил работать раньше — поехал как раз в другую лабораторию. Я шел за ним, я понял, что он решил поймать «плохого копа» на живца. Он петлял переулками, менял маршруты и транспорт. И я потерял его.

Кирен застонал, с силой хлопнув себя по лбу.

— Филипп, скажи мне, ты в детстве часто играл в шпионов?

— А к чему это...

— Потому что я смотрю, ты не наигрался! — рявкнул Кирен. Пожилая леди, сидящая на три места дальше от него, обернулась и гневно сверкнула глазами. Кирен с трудом заставил себя говорить тише. — Представь, что ты охотишься за кем-то, причем приманкой выступаешь ты сам. Или нет, ты просто знаешь, что тебя подозревают в преступлении, которое ты не совершал и хотят подставить. В твою квартиру вломились, ты сам ищешь этого человека, ты идешь по улице... И ты внезапно обнаруживаешь слежку за собой! Твои действия?

— Сбросить слежку, — уныло сказал Филипп. — Господи, я идиот...

— Ладно, об этом потом поговорим. Сейчас слушай меня. Найди Эми, скажи ей, чтобы она взяла машину и подъехала к вокзалу, встретить меня. Ах, черт, сейчас уже вечер, пробки. Пусть возьмет служебный мотоцикл у кого-нибудь, я знаю, она может. Мне не нравится это сопение в трубке — тебя смущает, что тебе нужно поговорить с Эми? Но тебе правда придется это сделать, потому что кроме Эммы Дайер помочь сейчас нам, а что самое главное — Саймону, сейчас не может никто.

— Ты думаешь, что с ним может что-то случиться?

— Конечно, ведь на мертвого гораздо проще повесить все обвинения. Мертвые не могут оправдаться.

Пауза.

— Кирен, я...

— Позже. Когда мы найдем Саймона и покончим с этим загадочным «плохим полицейским» раз и навсегда.

— Хорошо. Что делать мне, помимо общения с Эми?

— Быть в офисе, когда я подъеду. Взять оружие, и еще откуда-нибудь сообразить нам команду для прикрытия. Сможешь?

— Да. Когда ты будешь?

Кирен посмотрел на часы.

— Двадцать пять минут и я на вокзале, а потом еще пятнадцать по городу, если Эми найдет хороший транспорт. Иди к ней, сейчас же.

Филипп отключился, и Кирен сунул телефон в карман, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Спешить и дергаться сейчас не имело смысла, зато у него было время, продумать то, что он собирается делать.

Саймон-Саймон, что же ты наделал. Что же они с Киреном оба наделали. Немного меньше секса и больше рациональности в их отношениях, и всего этого бы не было. Если бы Саймон только сказал о том, что ищет...

Да и он сам хорош — Саймону нужна была помощь, а он даже не заметил, хотя об этом ему говорили прямым текстом. Нет, свою часть сделки он выполнил — разузнал про проверяющего и внутреннее расследование, а дальше не сделал ничего. Хотя мог. Просто посчитал нужным не вмешиваться, решил, что расследование Смитсона не его проблемы. И совершенно забыл о том, с чего все началось. Ну не идиот ли?

Кирен нервно провел руками по лицу, надавив на усталые после дня работы с документами глаза. Надо расслабиться и одновременно сосредоточиться на том, что ему предстоит сделать. Сейчас первостепенная задача — найти Саймона, а все остальное приложится. Если он действительно нашел их «крысу», а Кирен в этом не сомневался, то Филипп с подкреплением ой как пригодятся. Только вот с воплощением этого логичного решения могли возникнуть определенные сложности. Потому что для того, чтобы искать кого-нибудь, нужно или на сто процентов понимать его мотивы, либо знать его так же хорошо, как себя.

С первым была проблема — Кирен не понимал до конца, в какую игру ввязался Саймон. Почему ничего не сказал ему и не поднимал тему внутреннего расследования в их разговорах? Почему сбросил слежку — не заметил Филиппа, или просто отмахнулся от его помощи? Или на самом деле он плетет какие-то свои махинации, как Коули? Вот только получится ли у него все так же хорошо...

Ладно, тогда второй вариант — со знаниями о своем любовнике дело обстояло едва ли не хуже, чем с пониманием его мотивов. Очень много разрозненных сведений, которые скорее мешали, сбивали с толку, чем могли натолкнуть на нужный след. Лучший судмедэксперт среди тех, кто сейчас работали на отдел уголовных расследований. Предельно вежлив со всеми, но кажется замкнутым и нелюдимым. Кто-то считал его откровенно поехавшим — именно на этом «факте» и строились обвинительные теории. Нет, это все не то. Это все знали другие. А что знал он, сам Кирен?

Кирен не смог сдержать легкой улыбки, когда погрузился в воспоминания о Саймоне. Пристальный взгляд темно-синих глаз, который мог быть то насмешливым, то ласковым, то откровенно бесстыдным. Мягкие губы, от которых невозможно оторваться. Сильные нежные руки. Его неуверенность, когда он делал что-то, о чем раньше и не задумывался — танцевал, рассказывал самые важные для себя вещи, тихо шептал Кирену о том, чего ему хочется. Так, подобные мысли точно не помогут найти его в огромном Лондоне. Или?..

Самое страшное во всем, что происходило, это ощущение какой-то неотвратимой правильности происходящего, которое подспудно преследовало Кирена. Он отмахивался от этих мыслей, пока мог, или отвлекался на другие дела. Но теперь пришло время вытащить на поверхность все эти «мне кажется» и «я знаю, что происходит». С самого их первого разговора Кирен словно где-то в глубине души ждал, что будет продолжение. Нет, не ждал — знал об этом, хотел этого. Ему было комфортно с Саймоном так, как ни с кем в его жизни. С ним было легко, даже легче, чем с людьми, которых Кирен знал долгие годы. В голове всплыло сравнение — диссоциативная фуга, словно они раньше знали друг друга, но забыли.

— Я найду тебя, Саймон, — еле слышно прошептал Кирен. — Даже если ты сам не хотел бы этого. Только продержись еще час.

На вокзале Кирена уже ждала взволнованная Эми.

— Что случилось? — напряженно спросила она. — Филипп говорил про Саймона, это правда?

— Правда, — Кирен быстро привлек ее к себе, прерывая поток вопросов. — Я найду его, только нам нужно передвигаться очень быстро.

— Тебе наверное сейчас...

Кирен мотнул головой.

— Позже. И в истерике посижу, и головой об стену постучусь, и к тебе на сеанс психотерапии приду. А сейчас у нас дело.

— Да, — Эми отстранилась и небрежно указала себе за спину. — Как тебе транспорт?

Кирен удовлетворенно присвистнул, с уважением глядя на рокерский байк, к которому был прикручен двигатель, объем которого он бы даже не решился назвать на глазок.

— Зверь-машина. Где взяла?

— Там уже нет. Временно. Садись, покатаю.

За время, пока Кирен пробыл в поезде, он уже разработал примерный план действий, а после безумной гонки на чужом мотоцикле по улицам Лондона, точно уверился в том, что ему необходимо сделать. Филипп ждал их прямо на ступенях здания главного офиса, но Кирен едва соскочив с мотоцикла, направился в сторону соседнего здания. Он не останавливался, чувствуя, что за ним следуют по пятам. Время, время, у них было очень мало времени.

— Филипп, когда ты потерял Саймона из виду? Сколько часов назад?

Филипп поравнялся с ним, чтобы не быть голосом откуда-то из-за спины.

— Час назад примерно, я сразу же позвонил тебе, как только это понял.

Сорок минут на поезде, плюс двадцать по городу на мотоцикле. Да, действительно час. Они катастрофически опаздывали. У судмедэкспертов было пусто, как и всегда, когда приходил Кирен. Пустой главный зал, полупустая общая лаборатория, в которой работал Саймон. Возможно, загадка перемещений экспертов сходна с загадкой рабочих в коридоре между зданиями — обе группы людей слишком неуловимы, чтобы просто находиться на своем рабочем месте. Хотя... Сколько сейчас времени? Кирен взглянул на часы и чуть не присвистнул.

— Попробуем самое глупое предположение — кого из детективов нет на месте? А из экспертов?

— Почти все ушли, Кирен. Рабочий день закончился.

— Конечно же. А вот нам покой только снится. Я уже и забыл как это — уходить с работы пораньше, или хотя бы вовремя.

Жалкой бегло брошенной шутке не удалось разрядить напряженную атмосферу. Кирен отвернулся от серьезных лиц Эми и Филиппа, выцепив из немногочисленных оставшихся экспертов знакомую фигуру.

— Арнольд, добрый вечер. Мне крайне необходима ваша помощь.

Глаза эксперта удивленно расширились — такое обращение определенно застало его врасплох. Бедный человек, ему не повезло быть единственным, кого из всех работающих здесь Кирен знал по имени. Впрочем, сейчас на сочувствие не было времени.

— Мы помогаем отделу внутренних расследований и непосредственно детективу Смитсону справиться с непосильной задачей. Саймон Монро нашел подозреваемого, и сейчас мы не знаем где они оба. Мистеру Монро может угрожать огромная опасность. Вы не знаете, где он может находиться сейчас?

На лице Арнольда было написано неописуемое удивление. Судя по всему, несколькими фразами Кирену удалось перестроить если не картину мира, то хотя бы понимание ситуации. Они ведь действительно думали, что Саймон с Киреном могут быть виноваты в продаже и подтасовке улик, почти поверили в это. И тут такая неожиданность.

— Может быть, вы знаете в какую лабораторию мог поехать Саймон? — Кирен решил ускорить этот процесс прозрения.

— Лабораторию? — очевидно, Арнольд что-то увидел на лице Кирена, отчего тут же исправился и начал говорить дальше. — У Саймона контакты минимум с десятком лабораторий в Лондоне, не считая Норфолка. Я, конечно, могу дать вам контакты каждой из них...

Кирен прикусил губу и отрицательно мотнул головой.

— У нас нет столько времени. Арнольд, скажите, а у вас нет номера, по которому можно дозвониться Джону Уэстону?

На лице Арнольда и остальных судмедэкспертов отразился такой шок, что это заметила даже Эми, нервно хихикнув из-за спины Кирена. Наверное, даже если бы Кирен попросил телефон министра внутренних дел, не было бы такой реакции.

— Мистера Уэстона? — уточнил Арнольд.

— Из Норфолка. Желательно личный номер, — добил Кирен.

— Это касается жизни мистера Монро, — добавил Филипп, и его убийственно спокойный тон совершил чудо — эксперты зашевелились.

Всего спустя несколько минут Кирен уже набирал номер. Трубку взяли едва ли не сразу же.

— Доктор Уэстон, добрый вечер. Меня зовут Кирен Уокер, вы меня не знаете, я детектив отдела уголовных расследований, звоню вам из-за Саймона Монро.

— Что с ним? — отрывисто спросил Джон Уэстон. Сразу перешел к делу, даже без предварительных расшаркиваний. Дело плохо.

— Мы не знаем, — честно сказал Кирен максимально нейтральным тоном. — Мой коллега потерял его из виду час назад, и сразу набрал меня. Мне известно, что Саймон вышел на след подозреваемого по внутреннему расследованию, но он никому ничего не сказал о том, куда собирается.

Уэстон вздохнул.

— Так типично для него. Он звонил сегодня, говорил, что собирается проверить одну теорию, но в чем она состоит, так и не сказал. Я даже не думал, что он пойдет один, никого не предупредив!

— Похоже, он все-таки предупредил, — зацепился за его слова Кирен. — Вас. Вы не помните, что точно он говорил вам?

— Ничего определенного. Сказал, что хочет разобраться со всем этим до вечера.

Кирен бросил взгляд на стрелки настенных часов и едва удержался от порыва хлопнуть себя по лбу ладонью, на глазах у Филиппа, Эми и экспертов. Вот почему Саймон ничего ему не сказал, вот почему так странно обрадовался, когда услышал, что Кирен уезжает на весь день. Самоуверенный идиот.

— Что ж... — Кирен нервно побарабанил пальцами по тому самому стулу, на котором сидел, когда заходил к Саймону. — Похоже, у вас один кусок карты, а у меня другой, доктор Уэстон. Вы что-нибудь знаете о лабораториях, в которые Саймон отдавал улики по его текущему делу?

— Мы делали для него несколько экспертиз, но... Хотя стойте, есть один адрес, секунду.

Кирен записал адрес ручкой на какой-то бумажке, услужливо протянутой ему все еще пребывавшими в легком шоке экспертами.

— Позвоните мне, как только что-то станет известно, — попросил его Джон на прощанье.

— Я найду его, — сказал Кирен. Это был нонсенс — пообещать то, в чем он не был уверен на сто процентов. Но сейчас им с Джоном была необходима эта фраза — одному услышать, а другому сказать это вслух.

После этого Кирен послал Филиппа собирать подкрепление, а сам снова направился к мотоциклу. Он хотел оставить в офисе и Эми тоже, но та вцепилась в него, и все повторяла «Это же Саймон». Кирен просто не смог ей отказать.

Здание лаборатории казалось мрачным и зловещим, вероятно, потому что все сотрудники кроме дежурных, тоже разошлись по домам. Кирен отправил Эми вовнутрь, узнать был ли здесь вообще сегодня Саймон, а сам, повинуясь какому-то неведомому чувству, стал медленно обходить лабораторию справа. Ему показалось, что там, за ней расположен какой-то парк, или что-то наподобие того. Рассмотрев что же это, он поспешно зажал себе рот рукой, чтобы сдержать истерический смешок.

Кладбище. Рядом с лабораторией, где проводился анализ улик, находилось кладбище. Это даже иронией не назовешь — только каким-то своеобразным сюрреализмом.

Кирен скользнул в приоткрытые ворота и прошел по главной дорожке, стараясь ступать неслышно. Песок оглушающе шуршал под ногами, казалось что со стороны каждой из могил за незваным гостем наблюдают. Кирен зябко повел плечами и свернул с проложенного пути прямо между могил. Если боишься чего-то непонятного, то лучше встретить это лицом к лицу, а не вздрагивать от каждого шороха. К тому же, в той стороне, куда он направлялся, мелькнул чей-то силуэт.

Трава и земля скрадывали шаги гораздо лучше, чем песок, но Кирен шел тихо считая себе под нос. Лудильщик, портной, солдат, моряк. Кем я стану? Кого я найду? Надгробия менялись с совсем лаконичных современных на старые, украшенные вычурными статуями. Богач, бедняк, доктор, вор.

— Детектив Уокер!

Кирен быстро развернулся, услышав это обращение, и удивленно посмотрел на говорившего. Детектив Бэлл в свете кладбищенских фонарей выглядел скорее как призрак, сливающийся с темнотой, чем как живой человек.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он, поднимая руку.

Кирен не успел удивиться еще раз, как прогремел выстрел и почти одновременно с этим он почувствовал, что его сбивают с ног.

Время, которое до этого неумолимо и безжалостно отсчитывалось в его голове, с припиской «не успеваем», теперь как будто бы взбесилось и побежало вперед стремительным галопом. Кирен поднял руку и быстро ощупал Саймона, лежавшего на нем. Он был был жив, по крайней мере дышал и делал судорожные попытки откатиться в сторону. Когда он дотронулся до плеча, ладонь стала влажной, а сам Саймон издал болезненный стон. Кирен перевернул его на другой бок, где не было раны, и рванул на себя, втаскивая за чей-то нелепый, но такой удачно огромный памятник. Саймон зашипел и сдавленно ругнулся, причем похоже, не на английском, но следом прозвучал еще один выстрел. Посыпалась каменная крошка.

Кирен прижал Саймона к себе, стараясь усадить его так, чтобы ему было не больно, и при этом чтобы они занимали как можно меньше места, укрывшись возле чужой могилы. Глупо, очень глупо. Бэлл доберется до них спустя несколько шагов, это меньше десяти секунд. Что можно успеть сделать за десять секунд?

Кирен еще раз дотронулся до простреленного плеча Саймона, на этот раз еле ощутимо, чтобы не сделать еще больнее. Даже в темноте было понятно, что вся его ладонь в крови.

— Рану нужно чем-то зажать...

Саймон уткнулся Кирену в плечо и как-то обреченно выдохнул, расслабляясь.

— Я... — начал было он.

— Молчи, — обрубил Кирен.

Он продолжал считать про себя. Двадцать секунд, тридцать, сорок, минута. Саймон согревал ему шею дыханием, и Кирен не мог заставить себя отпустить его из объятий просто чтобы потянуться за табельным оружием. Это будет очень глупая смерть. Но страшно романтичная. Снова послышались выстрелы, но уже где-то вдалеке.

Кирен выдохнул, с облегчением опираясь спиной на надгробный памятник.

— Подкрепление, — коротко пояснил он.

Саймон наконец взглянул ему в глаза и прикусил нижнюю губу. Кирен не знал, что ему делать — смеяться, орать и материться, ударить этого невозможного ирландского идиота или поцеловать так, чтобы он хотя бы на мгновение забыл о только что полученной ране. Вместо всего этого он осторожно расстегнул на Саймоне куртку, а потом рубашку, снял свой шарф, и сложив его, прижал к ране.

Пуля застряла в плече — плохо, но насколько плохо узнать можно будет только в больнице. Кстати, о больнице. Кирен отстранился от Саймона, чтобы достать телефон и вызвать скорую, но Саймон вцепился ему в ладонь, судорожно сжимая пальцы.

— Кирен...

— Все в порядке, я здесь. Я никуда не иду, просто вызову медиков. Тебе нужна помощь.

— Извини меня за все это. За то, что не сказал тебе. Я должен был проверить, я не знал наверняка, что это Артур. Нельзя обвинять человека в таких преступлениях просто так.

Кирен вдруг понял, что абсолютно не сердится. Он был готов открутить голову Саймону на протяжении последнего часа, но едва его снова увидел эти чувства куда-то улетучились. Или даже раньше — когда он только ступил на территорию странного кладбища.

— Все в порядке. Случилось как случилось. Главное сейчас это твоя рана. Не дергайся, пожалуйста.

Саймон сжал губы и горько покачал головой. Кирен улыбнулся ему, наклонился и коснулся его губ губами. Поцелуй лишенный всякой страсти, совершенно не такой нежный и уносящий крышу, плавящий мозги, как любили они оба. Просто прикосновение и разделенное на двоих дыхание. Обещание.

— Я никуда не уйду, — еще раз повторил Кирен. — Я останусь с тобой.

Саймон улыбнулся, но неловко повел плечами и снова зашипел ругательство на непонятном языке.

— Это ирландский? — заинтриговано спросил Кирен.

— Да, гэлик.

— Скажи что-нибудь еще? Только цензурное.

Откуда-то сверху раздался слабый стук — стучали по каменному памятнику, причем как-то робко. Филипп вышел из темноты, держа пистолет наготове. Увидев Кирена и Саймона вдвоем, он мгновенно опустил оружие и подошел ближе.

— Огнестрел? — быстро осведомился он и тут же отчитался, в ответ на вопросительные взгляды. — Детектив Бэлл взят под стражу. Угроза нейтрализована.

Кирен облегченно выдохнул.

— Отлично. А нам здесь нужны медики, и как можно быстрее.

— Уже едут, но вам придется дойти до ворот кладбища...

— Я могу идти! — сказал Саймон, порываясь встать. — Тем более, если нужно уходить с кладбища, а не обратно.


	15. Chapter 15

В больнице Кирен первым делом позвонил Джону Уэстону, как и обещал, и сообщил ему, что все в порядке. Из-за предельной усталости, которая начисто отключала ему функцию вранья, он не смог смолчать про огнестрельное ранение. Джон пообещал приехать, как только разберется с текущими делами. Кирен пожал плечами — присутствие незнакомого человека на его жилплощади было меньшей из его проблем.

Филипп и Эми с боем, но все-таки подчинились приказу и отправились в участок. С Эми было сложнее всего, и Кирен уже хотел было плюнуть и разрешить ей поехать в больницу, но тут оказалось, что среди всех, кто выехал на задержание, ни одни человек не умеет водить мотоцикл. Который, к слову, нужно было вернуть до утра. Кроме того позвонил Коули и потребовал в офис хоть кого-нибудь адекватного. Кирен честно сказал ему, что будет только завтра утром, отключился, и сел в машину скорой помощи рядом с Саймоном, игнорируя его удивленное выражение лица и переглядывающихся парамедиков.

Он сидел в коридоре больницы, закрыв глаза и устало разминая шею. В голове крутились обрывки мыслей и сцены из сегодняшнего дня. Стук колес поезда, благообразная мать семейства с двумя очаровательными сыновьями, детектив из Кембла, чьего имени он даже не запомнил, дежурная Мэлс, неузнаваемое лицо «Лоры Палмер», встревоженный голос Филиппа, решительная Эми, детектив Бэлл, выстрел, Саймон. Кирен помотал головой, стараясь забыть все, что не связано с последней мыслью. Сейчас главное это Саймон. Опасно ли его ранение, много ли крови он потерял, и как вообще себя чувствует после всего этого. Все остальное могло катиться в Ад, или хотя бы подождать до утра.

Даже в этом направлении Кирен продолжал мыслить аналитически и раскладывать ситуацию по полочкам. Наверняка Саймон давно подозревал Бэлла, и все, чего он хотел — хоть какой-то помощи с внутренним расследованием. Возможно, он даже знал, что его хотят подставить. Кирен вспомнил его взгляд там, на кладбище, его холодные губы с легким привкусом железа, его извинения... Черт, он же правда извинялся, хотя откровенно говоря, никакого повода для этого не было.

Кирен вдруг рассмеялся надрывно, истерически, опустив голову и сжав виски руками. Идиот, какой же он идиот. Нафантазировал себе в голове историю наподобие любовного романа о потерянных душах, уговорил себя, что влюбился, так классно совместив работу с отношениями, а сам даже не смог при этом открыть глаза и увидеть, что человеку нужна помощь. И этот самый человек еще и считал себя виноватым. Наверное, стоило все-таки расспросить Саймона о его предыдущих отношениях, а потом найти этого уебка и поговорить с ним по душам.

— Сэр, у вас все в порядке?

Кирен поднял голову и увидел встревоженную медсестру, застывшую перед ним. Очевидно он представлял настолько жалкое и в то же время пугающее зрелище, что он занесла руку, чтобы дотронуться до его плеча, но так и не закончила движение.

— Да. То есть нет. У моего коллеги огнестрельное ранение, он сейчас на операции. Он принял пулю защищая меня. Откровенно говоря, я чувствую себя дерьмом.

Медсестра сочувственно поджала губы.

— Это тот мужчина, которого привезли недавно? Его оперирует хороший врач, вам не о чем бояться. Вы ничего не хотите, может, кофе или чай?

Кирен мотнул головой.

— Успокоительное?

— Нет, большое спасибо.

— Я попробую узнать, чем могу вам помочь.

— Еще раз спасибо.

После ухода медсестры Кирен взял себя в руки и попытался расслабиться. Для верности он не думал вообще ни о чем, откинувшись на неудобном стуле и рассматривая больничную вечернюю суету. Он не знал сколько времени прошло, когда перед ним возник высокий усталый врач, судя по форме одежды только-только вышедший из операционной.

— Детектив... — начал он, вопросительно глядя на Кирена.

— Уокер, — Кирен поднялся на ноги и пожал доктору руку. — Я здесь из-за Саймона Монро. Как он?

— Да знаю я, вы чем-то очаровали и напугали Луиз так, что она подкараулила меня едва я закончил операцию. С мистером Монро все в порядке, мы достали пулю, промыли и зашили рану. Простите, вы ему кем приходитесь?

— Начальством, — не моргнув глазом солгал Кирен. — У нас с коллегами только-только сформировалась группа для работы, наше первое дело, перестрелка...

— Понимаю. Ну, я склонен дать оптимистичный прогноз вашему подчиненному, но ему все-таки понадобится отпуск.

— Само собой. Я переговорю об этом с нашим общим начальником и сделаю, все, чтобы он пошел нам навстречу. Я могу увидеть мистера Монро?

— Если подождете, пока его переведут в палату. Да, и мое имя Мэттью МакДоналд, если будут какие-то вопросы или нужна будет консультация вашему коллеге, то обращайтесь ко мне.

Саймон был бледнее, чем обычно, но выглядел явно получше, чем на кладбище или в машине скорой помощи. Кирен подвинул неудобный больничный стул поближе к кровати и сел, спрятав ладони между коленей, чтобы не было видно, как у него чуть подрагивают пальцы. Саймон улыбался блеклым подобием своей обычной улыбки и не сводил с Кирена глаз. Кирен несколько раз пытался начать что-то говорить, но не мог даже разлепить губы.

— Не очень хорошее начало, правда? — тихо произнес Саймон.

Кирен хмыкнул и резко мотнул головой, собираясь с мыслями.

— Глупости. Если бы ты не поймал пулю, то все было бы отлично.

— Если бы я посоветовался с тобой, то этого бы вообще не было.

— Саймон, — резко обрубил Кирен, заставляя его замолчать. — Я вижу в данной ситуации только одну проблему — ты снова извиняешься передо мной, хотя спас мне жизнь. В том, что произошло виноваты мы оба. Я знал, что тебя подозревают, но молчал об этом. И совершенно забыл о твоей просьбе, и ты вынужден был разбираться с этим в одиночку. Ты тоже молчал, как ирландский партизан на допросе, так что мы оба растеряли все мозги вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом.

— Но было неплохо, согласись, — Саймон иронично улыбнулся.

— А я тебе о чем. То есть, я не это хотел сказать... — Кирен смутился было, но расхохотался вслед за смеющимся Саймоном. — Знаешь, вообще мне очень понравилось, как мы оба так много говорили о честности, а в итоге умолчали о самом главном.

— Ублюдки.

— Абсолютные. Что ж, давай вернемся к самому началу. У тебя часть информации, и у меня тоже — сверим данные. Когда ты узнал, что это детектив Бэлл?

Саймон тяжело вздохнул и нахмурился.

— Когда мы начали работать над этим делом — про богатую старушку, родственников и наследство. Все было очень прозрачно, даже слишком. Подозрение падало логичным образом на старшего сына, у которого, к тому же, были некоторые проблемы с долгами, а деньги почившей бабули позволили бы ему безбедно жить до старости. Но Артур все тянул с обвинениями, заставляя меня делать все больше экспертиз, подчеркнуто не обращая внимание на очевидное. И тогда я впервые услышал о внутреннем расследовании от Джона.

— Когда проверяли Норфолк, — уточнил Кирен.

— Да. И тогда я решил просмотреть старые дела Артура, просто так, сравнить кое-что с незакрытыми делами, ушедшими в архив. И начал находить его присутствие, то тут, то там. Все мои выкладки, весь анализ, что я провел, сейчас с моими вещами у тебя на квартире.

— Так вот что искали у тебя дома на самом деле! — Кирен хлопнул себя по лбу. — Боже, мы просто идиоты.

— У меня дома был обыск? — удивился Саймон.

— Нет, Бэлл добрался туда первым. Разгром после него обнаружил Филипп, и решил проследить за тобой.

— Если бы я только знал, что Филипп Уилсон работает над этим делом, да еще и делится своей информацией с тобой, — Саймон сокрушенно покачал головой, но заметив взгляд Кирена, продолжил тему. — Я не знал, кто еще работает с ним, и уже успел поддаться паранойе, когда увидел, что за мной слежка. Главной проблемой было не то, что Артур подставлял меня, нет. Я понял это почти под самый конец. Ему нужен был ты.

Кирен застыл на месте, почти приклеившись к спинке стула.

— Детектив и судмедэксперт... Он хотел утопить нас обоих.

— Да.

— Не вовремя мы с тобой закрутили служебный роман, — нервно произнес Кирен.

— Для таких вещей не бывает подходящего времени.

Саймон перевернул руку ладонью вверх и чуть подвинул в сторону Кирена — тот вложил в нее свои подрагивающие пальцы.

— Успокойся, все будет в порядке, — Саймон крепко сжал его руку. — Моя рана не опасна, ты цел, Артур Бэлл взят под стражу. Все уже хорошо — видишь?

Кирен криво усмехнулся, представив, сколько еще предстоит сделать. И он едва ли не впервые в жизни не хотел всем этим заниматься.

— Я сказал врачу, что я — твое начальство, чтобы меня пропустили к тебе. Будет интересно, если сейчас кто-нибудь войдет в палату.

— Тогда наверное, тебе нужно идти.

Кирен прижался лбом к их переплетенным пальцам и закрыл глаза, помотав головой. Как же он устал.

— У меня только один вопрос. Почему ты вообще пошел в какую-то лабораторию на другом конце города, никого не предупредив?

— Я хотел поговорить с ним. Узнать, зачем он это делал. Мы проработали вместе несколько месяцев, и, наверное, я имею право знать, почему меня решил подставить собственный напарник. Это был разговор, который касался только нас двоих.

Кирен поднял голову и оценил независимое выражение лица Саймона. Если бы ему сейчас предложили вернуться в прошлое и все изменить, то он был уверен, Саймон бы сделал все в точности так, как сделал. Кирен коснулся губами костяшек его пальцев и отстранился.

— Я думаю, что вы редкий придурок, мистер Монро. И поэтому вы нравитесь мне, — сообщил он.

Саймон понимающе улыбнулся.

— Вы тоже не образец адекватности, детектив. И это даже заводит, с определенной точки зрения.

— С очень странной точки зрения, я полагаю.

— Иди домой. Поспи, ты устал, у тебя был ужасный день. Со мной ничего не случится, меня накачали обезболивающими по самые уши. А тебе еще завтра на работу и, я подозреваю, к Коули.

Кирен невесело усмехнулся.

— Я не хочу — веришь?

— Знаю. Но кто закроет это дело, если не ты?

— Вот так всегда, — проворчал Кирен, встал и поцеловал Саймона в щеку напоследок. — Доктор сказал, что тебе лучше побыть несколько дней в больнице, под наблюдением. Я заскочу утром, и как вырвусь с работы. Постараюсь пораньше. Тебе что-нибудь привезти из дома?

— Книгу на твое усмотрение, — Саймон поймал его за подбородок и коротко погладил по щеке. — Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе.

Этот разговор вытянул из Кирена последние силы — эмоциональный откат после переживаний сегодняшнего дня был сокрушительным. Все живы, ничего непоправимого не случилось, а с тем, что произошло вполне можно продолжать работать дальше. Но если подумать о том, что могло случиться, опоздай он на пять минут или не догадайся позвонить Уэстону... Пока Кирен ждал такси, он худо-бедно смог успокоиться до состояния отупляющей пустоты. Он не чувствовал больше ничего кроме огромной усталости. Дома его хватило только на то, чтобы принять горячий душ и поставить на утро несколько будильников.

Кровать показалась слишком большой для него одного, а точнее, слишком пустой. За эти дни Кирен потрясающе быстро привык спать рядом с Саймоном, прижимаясь к его теплому боку или плечу. Подушка рядом с ним пахла его манящим запахом, и Кирен положил на нее ладонь, подумав о том, что их вынужденное расставание будет очень недолгим. С этими мыслями он провалился в спасительную темноту сна.

Утром вчерашняя предусмотрительность с будильниками оказалась едва ли не самой умной вещью, которую Кирен делал в жизни. Он заставил себя разлепить глаза только на пятом звонке, а на восьмом наконец-то скатился с кровати и побрел в сторону ванной. Все утренние процедуры, включая бритье, Кирен откровенно проспал, даже не зафиксировав в сознании как и что он делал. В себя он пришел только когда заметил, что натягивает джинсы вместо привычных брюк от делового костюма. Подумав несколько секунд, он застегнул ремень и потянулся в шкаф за футболкой, желательно с каким-нибудь диким принтом или меткой фразочкой. К сожалению, подобного в его гардеробе почти не водилось, и пришлось обойтись довольно скучной синей кофтой с длинным рукавом.

Надолго пришлось зависнуть перед стеллажом с книгами, выбирая что именно взять Саймону. Определенно, это была своего рода проверка — шутливая или нет, кто разберет. Кирен любил разные книги — от бульварных детективных романчиков до трудов различных философов, любил исторические книги, а так же автобиографии различных знаменитостей. На отдельной полке были книги о художниках и целых направлениях в живописи и архитектуре. Но все это было немного не тем, что можно принести человеку в больницу. В итоге он остановил свой выбор на одном из романов Джона Ле Карре — «Шпион, пришедший с холода». Тоже не самая оптимистичная история, но почему-то показалось, что нарочитый позитив Саймон не оценит.

Помимо книги он захватил еще удобную одежду для Саймона, и папку с доказательствами против Бэлла, о которой он говорил. Было еще так рано, что в больнице пациенты еще спали, а ночная смена не ушла домой. Кирен передал книгу и вещи через уже знакомую медсестру Луиз и попросил звонить ему, если что-нибудь случиться.

На работе в офисе все наоборот уже бурлило. Новость о том, что неведомого «плохого копа» наконец-то вычислили быстро облетела всех сотрудников, и теперь разговоры велись в основном о том, что же будет дальше. Как долго будет вестись официальное следствие и разбирательство, на сколько посадят Бэлла, будет ли процесс показательным или закрытым, и самое главное — как быстро из их жизни исчезнет Смитсон со всеми его идиотскими правилами. Кирен прошел расстояние от входа до своего кабинета за десять минут, вместо обычных двух, здороваясь с коллегами и оказываясь втянутым в очередной оживленный диспут. Под конец у него начало немного шуметь в голове — а ведь это было только начало дня.

Эми заглянула в кабинет, бледная и сосредоточенная и тут же поинтересовалась:

— Как Саймон?

— В порядке. Пулю достали, рана неопасна. Несколько дней полежит в больнице, а потом я заберу его и выбью отпуск у Коули.

Эми с облегчением выдохнула.

— Хорошо. А сам ты как?

— Как видишь, — Кирен ироничным жестом обвел свой абсолютно нерабочий вид. — Прошел по офису, диспозиция в принципе понятна. Куда дели Бэлла?

— В камеру предварительного заключения. Допрашивали всю ночь, или что-то вроде того... Смитсон приехал только недавно.

— Ну естественно. Филипп где?

— В кабинете Бэлла, копается в бумагах.

— Коули?

— Вчера раздал всем ментальных подзатыльников и отпустил по домам. Сегодня еще не появлялся. Про тебя даже не спрашивал, и ничего передать не просил.

— Снова плетет свои интриги, — криво усмехнулся Кирен.

— Какие?

— Понятия не имею, но подозреваю, что мы узнаем о них очень скоро.

Эми пожала плечами.

— Та конференция, с детективами и инспектором на пенсии, она все еще актуальна?

— Не знаю, — Кирен задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Скажи, а пакет из Кембла не приходил?

— Прислали с каким-то совершенно заспанным мужиком, который даже на курьера-то похож не был, — Эми усмехнулась. — Ты их там наверное запугал до смерти.

— Скорее, взбесил до невменяемого состояния. Но это прекрасная новость. Давай сюда пакет, и я пойду потолкую с Филиппом. На счет конференции я скажу тебе ко второй половине дня, пока никого не дергай, ладно?

— Как скажешь. И Кирен. Я подумала насчет твоего предложения. Я согласна работать с тобой в качестве начальника, как бы не называлась эта работа. Команда, ассоциация, группировка, банда — какая разница?

Кирен широко улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку Эми.

— А если я скажу, что хотел бы пригласить в команду Филиппа?

Эми недовольно поджала губы, а затем скорчила забавную рожицу.

— Это, конечно, тебе решать, но он не так уж и плох на самом деле.

— Ого! Я чего-то не знаю о прошлой ночи?

— Иди к черту, Кирен Уокер. Точнее, по своим обычным делам, — отмахнулась Эми и выскользнула из кабинета.

Кирен распечатал конверт, достал дело «Лоры Палмер», прихватил с собой папку Саймона, и пошел к кабинету детектива Бэлла. Там, как он и ожидал, вовсю шел обыск, которым активно руководил Смитсон.

Прислонившись к дверному косяку Кирен с каким-то мрачным торжеством наблюдал за всей этой бессмысленной суетой. Даже ребенку было понятно, что ничего важного детектив Бэлл в своем кабинете не хранил, иначе просто бы не смог скрываться так долго. Но правила оставались правилами — люди Смитсона, и он сам, были обязаны по протоколу проверить и кабинет, и его квартиру, и личный шкафчик в спортзале, да и вообще все места, где могло находиться что-то подозрительное. Выполнять правила всегда было ужасно утомительно, но в некоторых ситуациях это действительно давало свои плоды. А в некоторых даже стараться не стоило.

Филипп стоял в углу и перебирал бумаги, неуловимо отличаясь от суетящихся констеблей и помощников детективов, безукоризненным спокойствием и полным осознанием того, что он делает. Кирен усмехнулся — Коули был прав, черт его возьми, Коули всегда был прав. Его команда, которую он ухитрился собрать даже не замечая этого. Одну привязал неразрывной дружбой, другого преданным отношением к работе, а третьего... Проще всего было назвать это сексом, страстью, влечением. Проще всего было закрыть глаза на все остальное. Кирен до сих пор не знал, как сказать Саймону про команду и какими словами попросить его остаться с ним. Еще раз.

Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя все лишние мысли и стукнул кулаком в дверной косяк. Смитсон недовольно оторвался от процесса взламывания стола детектива Бэлла и поднял голову.

— Детектив Смитсон, доброе утро, — преувеличенно бодро сказал Кирен.

— Детектив Уокер. С чем пожаловали? Точнее, что вам от нас надо, потому что просто так вы не приходите?

— О, всего лишь один разговор с детективом Бэллом. Насколько я знаю, он сейчас в камере предварительного заключения? Я не займу много его и вашего времени.

Ричард Смитсон смотрел на него с таким раздражением, что Кирен должен был как минимум задымиться под его взглядом. Но он лишь нахально улыбался, как бы невзначай поправляя папки в своих руках. Они оба знали, в чем дело. Смитсон проиграл, облажался — с заданием, которое поручили ему, справился судмедэксперт, работавший над делом в одиночку. Конечно, у Саймона были причины найти преступника как можно быстрее, но вопрос был в том, что тот, кто действительно должен был это сделать, слишком увлекся правилами. И выполнениями приказов начальства.

В этой бессловесной дуэли победил Кирен, и Смитсон отвел глаза, буркнув в сторону:

— Это бесполезно, он ни с кем не разговаривает.

— Ничего страшного, он нужен мне совсем по другому делу. Можно сказать, мне нужен его совет, как коллеги.

Теперь с раздраженным удивлением на Кирена смотрели все, кто находился в комнате, исключая Филиппа.

— По какому же, позвольте узнать?

— По делу, которое я сейчас расследую, — охотно пояснил Кирен. — Вы должны помнить, я рассказывал вам, про пропавшую девочку.

О, да, этот разговор Смитсон должен был помнить очень хорошо. Кирен подошел ближе и положил на стол папку Саймона.

— Здесь все, что мистер Монро накопал на детектива Бэлла — связь его расследований с теми, где пропадали улики. Короче говоря, все, что нужно вам. Я даже не заглядывал туда, и охотно готов поделиться информацией.

— Ладно уж, — сдался Смитсон. — Вы можете попробовать поговорить с Бэллом, только вот я не ручаюсь за результат. Филипп, займись.

Филипп и бровью не повел, на столь бесцеремонное обращение, и Кирен не стал заострять на этотм внимание, но запомнил, как возможный аргумент в подкрепление его будущему предложению о совместной работе.

— С Саймоном все в порядке?

Кирен отвлеченно кивнул.

— Пулю достали, рана не опасна, скоро будет дома. Что тут у вас с Бэллом?

— Ничего, — Филипп пожал плечами. — В прямом смысле слова. Он не говорит. Вообще.

— Я бы на его месте тоже молчал. Но что, даже не просит адвоката и не требует, что будет говорить только с Коули, к примеру?

— Нет. Просто молчит.

— Ясно. А что сам Коули?

— Скорее всего, ждет пока все облажаются с допросами, а потом явится к Артуру сам, дожимать.

Кирен хмыкнул.

— Я не удивлюсь, если это действительно так и будет. Филипп, сделаешь мне одолжение? Набери Сесилию Эрнандез, пусть подъедет. А по дороге обмозгует, кого можно бы приставить к Бэллу в качестве адвоката.

Филипп бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы все было по правилам, — мягко сказал Кирен.

— Я понимаю. Но зная мисс Эрнандез, я бы поставил свой месячный оклад на то, что она уже на пути к нам.

— Вполне возможно.

В допросной все было как обычно — яркий свет, зеркальное стекло на стене, стол и два стула. Диссонанс вызывал только человек, сидящий на одном из них в наручниках. Детектив. Кирен еще ни разу не сталкивался с преступлениями внутри полиции, несмотря на всю его обширную практику. Артур Бэлл поднял на него глаза — усталые и воспаленные, — и, вопреки ожиданиям, заговорил.

— А, детектив Уокер. Пришли требовать сатисфакции за вчерашние события?

Кирен присел, положив папку на стол.

— Вовсе нет. Мне нужна ваша консультация, детектив.

Бэлл удивленно приподнял правую бровь.

— Два года назад, в конце лета, пропала тринадцатилетняя девочка, — размеренно начал Кирен. — Ее звали Кэйт Милтон. За два месяца до ее исчезновения приключилось странное происшествие в городе Кембл, куда они ездили на выходные. Ее тетушка, миссис Лувье, сначала потерялась, а потом нашлась, полностью забыв всю информацию о себе и своей прошлой жизни. Происшествие обставили как несчастный случай, но ведь на самом деле все было не так? В Кембле что-то случилось два года назад.

Он подвинул папку к детективу Бэллу и услужливо открыл ее. На первой странице была фотография неизвестной «Лоры Палмер». Бэлл смотрел на нее спокойно, ни одним жестом не выдавая своих эмоций.

— Ты был там, Артур. Два года назад, спустя несколько дней после происшествия. Ты затормозил следствие, не дал ему ход. Закрыл дело. Это был ты. Никто другой не смог бы сделать это. Я знаю, что это ты.

Последнего говорить не стоило — Кирен уже давно выучил, что такая фраза обычно подсказывает подозреваемому, что на самом деле у детектива на него ничего нет. И обычно такой ошибки он не совершал. Бэлл тоже знал об этом, и нехорошо усмехнулся, не открывая взгляда от папки.

— Я просто должен знать, что с ней, — устало сказал Кирен. Ему вдруг стало безразлично, что подумает Бэлл, какой пример он подает Филиппу, следящему за допросом, что будет, если этот разговор вообще окажется напрасным.

Дальше будет то, что он продолжить рыть носом землю, пока не докопается до правды. Пока не найдет ответы на все свои вопросы. И плевать, кто что о нем думает — особенно проворовавшийся детектив.

— Как давно вы работаете, детектив Уокер? Простите, я запамятовал, — вдруг произнес Бэлл.

— Полных девять лет. А что?

Детектив снова усмехнулся и пошевелил руками в наручниках, пытаясь хоть как-то размять запястья.

— Тогда все понятно. Вы сталкивались когда-нибудь с ситуацией, когда в преступлении все не так однозначно, как кажется на первый взгляд? Когда процент виновности невелик, но он присутствует? Когда нужно выбирать только из плохих вариантов?

Кирен непонимающе нахмурился.

— Наша работа, детектив, — продолжал Бэлл. — Быть эдакими санитарами общества. Отлавливать бешенных псов, которые кусают стаю, больных, которые причиняют вред здоровым.

— Это все лирика.

— О, да, вы правы. У каждого копа своя лирика. И у вас в силу вашей молодости и оптимистичного взгляда на мир, она более светлая, чем у меня. Не оскорбляйтесь, пожалуйста, я не имел намерения вас обидеть, — Бэлл шутливо выставил руки ладонями вперед. — Просто однажды вам придется делать выбор, Кирен. Который вам не понравится. И вы сделаете его, потому что так будет нужно.

— Артур. Что с Кэйт? — прямо спросил Кирен, глядя детективу в глаза.

Тот неопределенно дернул плечом и кивков указал на папку.

— Ты нашел ее.

Кирен глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Это правда она? — глупо переспросил он.

— Да. Не веришь мне — запроси экспертизу, проведи эксгумацию. Впрочем, ты и так знаешь, что делать. Ты знаешь все детали этой истории, раз добрался до Кембла. Просто не можешь сложить их в правильном порядке, ведь так? А как ты думаешь, почему? — Детектив Бэлл чуть подался вперед, наклоняясь к Кирену и тихо произнес: — Потому что правда так ужасна, что в нее невозможно поверить.

— Это кто-то из Милтонов? — Кирен тоже наклонился ближе. — Отец? Мать?

— Все. И каждый. Порой семейные ценности приобретают причудливые формы. Ты уже знаешь про кузину Кармен из Франции?

— Я отправил запрос, чтобы узнать, приезжала ли она в страну два года назад.

Бэлл кивнул, словно и не сомневался в Кирене и его способностях.

— Она прибыла в страну через два дня после происшествия в Кембле. А вернулась обратно домой через два месяца, спустя несколько дней после исчезновения Кэйт.

Кирен откинулся на спинку стула и попытался сглотнуть. В горле пересохло, а в комнате для допросов не было даже стакана воды. Нет, просто не может быть. Самый безумный вариант, который пришел в голову в качестве бреда, и который даже не продумывался детально в силу его полной абсурдности.

Детектив Бэлл, заметив, что Кирен немного справился с собой безжалостно продолжил.

— Ее убил младший брат, Арнольд. Я бы хотел сказать, что это несчастный случай, но родители лепетали что-то неубедительное, так что я не поставил бы много на эту теорию. А дальше все, как в дешевых детективах. Они испугались, запаниковали, вынесли труп и выбросили в воду. Бедная тетушка — миссис Лувье, верно? — видела происходящее, и просто не смогла вынести это.

— И она сбежала, — эхом откликнулся Кирен, и медленно поднял руку, дотронувшись до виска пальцем, — вот здесь.

— И это, на мой взгляд, лучший выход из ситуации, — кивнул Бэлл. — После этого добрые родители придумали гениальный план по подмене собственной дочери и дальнейшего ее «исчезновения». Аманда Милтон позвонила своей сестре во Францию, и уговорила ее, я уж и не знаю как, «одолжить» им Кармен на небольшой срок.

— Но как сама девочка на это согласилась?!

— Откуда мне знать! Я, знаешь ли, хотел остаться в своем уме после этой истории.

— Не похоже, что получилось.

Они с детективом Бэллом смерили друг друга одинаково раздраженными взглядами. Кирен уже было подумал, что на этом их разговор закончен, но Артур Бэлл продолжил, отведя глаза:

— Кристофер Милтон сам нашел меня. Умный мужчина, иначе бы не смог все это провернуть.

— Почему? — спросил Кирен, заставляя детектива замолчать и удивленно посмотреть на него. — Почему он сделал это?

— Ты мог бы выбрать между двумя своими детьми, Уокер? А он смог.

— А ты?

— А что «я»? Я сделал то, что было необходимо сделать в тот момент, и еще получил за это деньги.

— Тоже выбрал между детьми? Мертвой девочкой и живым психованным мальчиком?

— Ты еще слишком молод, чтобы понять, — Бэлл поморщился. — Это то, о чем я говорил. Иногда приходится делать тяжелый выбор...

— И гораздо легче выбрать тот вариант, за который больше заплатят, верно?

— Дело не в деньгах. Я просто помогаю тем, кому нужна помощь и беру за это плату. Полиция это не благотворительная организация.

— Полиция?! — Кирен сам не ожидал, что так заорет. Бэлл удивленно приподнял брови, нахмурился и хотел было продолжить разъяснять, какова роль полицейских в современном обществе, но Кирена уже было не остановить. Он вскочил, захлопнул папку, подавив желание швырнуть ее в стену.

— Знаете что, детектив Бэлл? Идите на хуй. Просто идите на хуй со всеми своими убеждениями и пониманием о том, каким должен быть полицейский. Маленькая девочка Кэйт мертва, ее брат-дегенерат на свободе, хотя кто знает, что взбредет ему в голову в следующий момент. Вся семья участвовала в сокрытии преступления, а единственная порядочная женщина оттуда сошла с ума! И ты помог им. Получив за это деньги. Заткнись, я не закончил!

Кирен тяжело дышал, глядя на нечитаемое лицо детектива Бэлла. Немного успокоившись он продолжил:

— За что? Просто скажи мне правду: за что ты вчера стрелял в меня, за что Саймон Монро получил пулю, за что весь отдел подвергался унижениям всю неделю? Из-за денег? Из-за сраных гребанных денег?

— Я просто хотел уйти из полиции. Веришь или нет, Уокер, но мне здесь страшно надоело.

— Выходит, у Саймона дырка в плече просто потому что тебе надоело.

— Выходит, да, — спокойно сказал Бэлл. — Побочные жертвы — за выход из игры нужно платить. Никогда не угадаешь. Мне правда было жаль подставлять его.

— И в меня стрелять тоже, я понял.

— Я предлагал ему вариант убить тебя, а его взять в долю. Но он отказался.

— Удивительно, правда, — в эту фразу Кирен вложил всю желчь, на которую был способен и направился наконец к двери из допросной. Делать здесь больше было нечего.

— Детектив Уокер? Запомните, что я вам сказал. Не знаю как у вас там дальше сложится, но однажды вам придется делать трудный выбор. Между двумя равнозначными вещами. Между честью полицейского и тем, что необходимо сделать.

— Но это будет только мое дело, детектив Бэлл.

Кирен вылетел из камеры, хлопнув дверью так, что со стены посыпалась мелкая крошка. Он хотел было ударить эту самую стену кулаком, но отчего-то представил Саймона, к которому собирался сегодня вечером. Хороши же они с ним будут — один с простреленным плечом, другой с разбитым кулаком, и все по собственной глупости. Вместо этого он прикрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в холодную стену.

— Сейчас лучше не подходить, — сказал Кирен уловив какое-то движение рядом с собой.

— И не собирался, — подал голос Филипп. — Спасибо. Я думаю, после этого допросы пойдут полегче, и даже без участия Коули. Хотя одного этого разговора хватит для доказательств.

Кирен кивнул, полностью прочувствовав лбом фактуру стены.

— Зайди ко мне попозже, ладно? Нужно поговорить.

— Я знаю. И я согласен.

Кирен повернул голову и приоткрыл один глаз, уставившись на Филиппа. Тот был по обыкновению невозмутим и, судя по всему, знал о чем говорил.

— Эми вчера сказала?

— Нет, Коули пару дней назад. Я буду рад поработать с тобой.

— Понятно. Ты хорошо подумал? Даже после того, что видел только что?

Филипп вдруг широко улыбнулся, и Кирен чуть было не отпрянул — настолько сильным был контраст между этим выражением лица и его привычным.

— Особенно после того, что видел только что.

Кирен усмехнулся.

— Все равно зайди, обсудим детали. Но сначала я должен заглянуть к Коули.

— Без проблем.

У кабинета Коули собралась приличная очередь: посетители вперемешку с детективами, которые хотели узнать, как им теперь жить дальше. Кирен оценил количество людей, решил, что все только к лучшему и прошел мимо, к курилке на лестнице. Благодаря небывалому ажиотажу внутри офиса, самое посещаемое место было пустым. Кирен привалился к стене и обессиленно сполз вниз, устроившись на ступеньках.

Отвратительно, просто отвратительно. В какой момент все пошло не так? Когда он сам не заметил, как близко принял к сердцу историю миссис Лувье? Когда начал думать о Саймоне едва ли не больше, чем о деле? Или в тот самый момент, когда он присмотрел это самое архивное дело на полке? Показалось достаточно интересным, да. Теперь ешьте этот интерес большой ложкой, детектив Уокер, да не забывайте нахваливать.

Нужно было признать перед самим собой, что он не справляется. Теряет контроль в мелочах, и это только начало. Забывается на допросах, путается в приоритетах, нарушает даже больше правил, чем обычно. По итогам на сегодняшний день Кирен вдруг понял, что его поступки в чем-то похожи на Коули, а в чем-то... на решения детектива Бэлла. Хватит. Стоило наконец принять правильное решение.

Иногда мужество заключается в том, чтобы признать, что ты не справился. На этом этапе. И пропустить ход, применив оставшиеся силы там, где они нужнее всего.

Кирен встал с лестницы и отряхнул джинсы. Приняв окончательное решение, дышать стало полегче. Он снова прошел мимо кабинета Коули — очередь и не думала уменьшаться, — и направился в сторону своего кабинета.

Там его уже ждали. Сесилия Эрнандез сидела в кресле для посетителей закинув ногу на ногу и задумчиво поворачивалась туда-сюда, в качестве точки опоры используя длинный каблук. Кирен улыбнулся — отчего-то это напомнило ему совершенно другую девушку, непохожую, но тоже по-своему прекрасную — Сару, подругу Кэйт. Было что-то детское и одновременно очень женское в этом жесте.

Кирен прошел к столу, повернулся к Сесилии и заставил себя улыбнуться. Та подняла на него глаза.

— Я все знаю, — заявила она. — Видела твой допрос.

— Да, правильно Филипп сказал, что тебя даже вызванивать к нам не нужно, — Кирен усмехнулся. — Должно быть, ты поражена моим непрофессионализмом.

— Ай, оставь свои самоуничижительные шуточки для кого-нибудь другого, — Сесилия сердито мотнула головой. — Я все еще готова взять это дело, и посадить ублюдков на самый максимальный срок, который они только заслуживают.

— Какое из дел? Про семейку Адамс или продажного копа?

— Можно совместить.

— Что ж, значит я спокоен насчет успешного завершения. Просто камень с моей души.

Сесилия прищурилась.

— Я правильно поняла, что ты хочешь отказаться от дальнейшего расследования?

— Да. Отдам его Коули. Он как раз на днях намекал мне на его возможное повышение, так что триумфально закрытое дело, к тому же такое жуткое и связанное с внутренним расследованием, ему не повредит. Он получит новую должность, я — отпуск, а детектив Бэлл — соответствующий срок. В итоге все в шоколаде.

— Это из-за него, из-за Бэлла? Поверить не могу, что ты бросишь дело на пол-пути наслушавшись бредней какого-то мудозвона. Он обычный продажный коп, Кирен, который просто прикрывается каким-то подобием на мораль. Он считает, что в ситуации с Милтонами он был прав — прекрасно! Только пусть рассказывает это суду присяжных. Или нет, я позабочусь о том, чтобы присяжных как раз и не было.

— Сесилия, успокойся, я не маленький обиженный мальчик и я осознаю свои действия, — мягко сказал Кирен. — Я планировал уйти в отпуск еще пару недель назад, но Смитсон испортил мои планы. Я вижу, что я слишком устал, чтобы адекватно довести это дело до конца. Слишком погрузился в эту историю, да и Бэлл с его выстрелами на поражение весьма потрепал мне нервы. Я осознаю свои силы и не хочу свалиться с неврозом, уж прости.

Сесилия недоуменно покачала головой.

— Ты интереснейший человек, Кирен Уокер. Среди моих знакомых каждый первый предпочел бы сдохнуть на месте, но не признаться в своей слабости.

Кирен тонко улыбнулся.

— Я не имею таких привилегий. От моей здоровой головы и работоспособности зависят жизни других людей — дальнейшие расследования, — и я не могу подвести.

— Как ты удачно съехал, — ухмыльнулась Эрнандез. — Ладно, если человек хочет в отпуск, то его ничто не удержит. Но что будет дальше? Когда ты вернешься. Уже придумал?

— Конечно же. Продолжу работать. Организую команду. Ты, кстати, первая со стороны, кому я говорю об этом.

— Я польщена, — Сесилия скривила губы. — Устоишь кастинг или раздашь анкеты для своей будущей команды?

— Я уже выбрал.

— Дай угадаю — Саймон Монро будет в списке? Не смотри на меня так, я не экстрасенс, я просто знаю, что ты любишь все самое лучшее.

Кирену вдруг стало смешно, и он расхохотался в голос, а Сесилия не смогла сдержаться и рассмеялась вслед за ним. Стало вдруг все равно — знает или не знает мисс Эрнандез всю подоплеку их с Саймоном отношений, и все остальные вместе с ней. Это не имело никакого значения.

— Как вы верно подметили, мисс Эрнандез, — Кирен шутливо поклонился, — у меня самые лучшие друзья, коллеги и союзники. Поэтому я так люблю работать с вами.

— Ох и льстец, — отмахнулась она, но было заметно, что ей очень приятно слышать это.

— Я серьезно, Сесилия. Я надеюсь, что ты доведешь дело Милтонов до конца. И отдашь детектива Бэлла кому-нибудь из хороших прокуроров.

— Не сомневайся во мне, Уокер. Я пообещала, и значит я сделаю.

Возле кабинета Коули очередь наконец начала двигаться. Кирен немного постоял, пообщавшись к коллегами, занял место между юным констеблем и старичком в больших очках, который пришел к инспектору по записи, и случайно попал в такой кавардак, и снова ушел в сторону курилки. Улыбнулся, едва услышав мелодию телефона и мгновенно достал его из кармана.

— Только-только разобрался с первым потоком дел и собирался звонить тебе. Ты просто провидец. Как ты?

Саймон на том конце провода хмыкнул.

— Неплохо. По крайней мере, третий глаз работает исправно. Хотел спросить — книга была выбрана с намеком или просто так?

Кирен прикусил губу.

— Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, какие книги тебе нравятся, и что из них можно было бы принести в больницу. Поэтому выбрал Ле Карре, немного занудно и меланхолично, но вполне бодро читается.

— Спасибо, хороший выбор. Я люблю Ле Карре.

— Серьезно? Ты уже читал? — наверное, Кирен не смог скрыть разочарование в голосе и Саймон легко рассмеялся.

— Да, но очень давно. Забыл почти все, кроме печального финала, но это даже к лучшему. Правда спасибо.

— Я скоро приеду, — Кирен бездумно водил пальцем по холодному стеклу. В курилке снова никого не было. — Только вот пробьюсь к Коули на пару слов. У него перед кабинетом очередь, представляешь?

— Наконец-то популярность инспектора начала приносить не только приятные бонусы.

Кирен улыбнулся. Хотелось продолжать этот пустой разговор бесконечно и ни о чем не думать. Хотелось сказать как бы между делом какую-нибудь глупость вроде «Люблю тебя», но сейчас они оба отнеслись бы к этому слишком серьезно.

— Я уже скучаю, — сказал вместо этого Кирен. Не самая лучшая замена, но что поделать.

— Я тоже, — серьезно ответил Саймон. — Приезжай как можно раньше.

— Ладно. Выздоравливай там, слышишь?

— И тебе хорошего дня.

Кирен постоял еще немного, задумчиво глядя в окно, а потом тряхнул головой и снова направился к кабинету Коули — расталкивать очередь хоть словами, хоть локтями. Потому что человека, решившего взять отпуск, ничто не может остановить.


	16. Эпилог №1

Вся квартира Кирена была сплетена из контрастов: удобные низкие диваны и пуфы перемежались с вычурными деревянными статуями и высокими барными стульями. Спустя некоторое время Саймон сам догадался, что первое Кирен выбирал сам, потому что обожал сидеть и рисовать как можно ближе к полу, а остальное ему дарили на различные праздники многочисленные знакомые. Как говорил сам Кирен, у людей была какая-то неадекватная реакция, когда он упоминал, что рисует и любит современное искусство. Апофеозом абсурда были старинные настенные часы: тоже деревянные, с резьбой и механизмом наружу. Но самым жутким было то, что раз в несколько часов они начинали странно клацать, будто собрались немедленно рассыпаться не сползая со стены.

Вот и сейчас они странно скрипели и делали жуткое «клак-клак». Саймон приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на часы. Те клацнули еще раз, словно польщенные его вниманием. Саймон открыл уже оба глаза и повернул голову, с беспокойством глядя на спящего рядом Кирена. Тот не проснулся от ставшего уже привычным шума, а только нахмурил тонкие брови. Рыжая челка сбилась во сне и теперь разметалась по всему лбу пушистыми прядями. При всем желании, даже зная о том, каким Кирен может быть в бодрствующем состоянии, ему нельзя было дать двадцать восемь лет. И должность детектива тоже.

Первая неделя отпуска Кирена и больничного Саймона прошла тяжело. Что могло быть хуже трудоголика, вынужденно оказавшегося дома? Правильно, два трудоголика — достаточно взрослых и разумных, чтобы понять, что отпуск им необходим. В итоге первые три дня Кирен провел практически не отходя от телефона, а Саймон умудрился достать Норфолк даже по электронной почте, проведя экспертизу убитой два года назад девочки с помощью коллег. Дальше их немного отпустило, но это была абсолютно не их заслуга. Сестра Кирена, Джем, прознала про отпуск каким-то своим сестринским шестым чувством, или позвонила Эми, что вероятнее всего, тут же примчалась и вытолкала их в кино, а потом на какую-то шумную вечеринку.

Что делают обычные люди в отпуске? Читают книги, смотрят фильмы, встречаются с друзьями, навещают родителей, занимаются каким-то хобби. Наверное. Последний раз Саймон был в отпуске полтора года назад, когда менял работу, а Кирен даже не мог припомнить, когда на должности детектива у него был полноценный свободный месяц. Звонить с работы стали реже, и им обоим настоятельно порекомендовали хорошенько отдохнуть озверевшие коллеги. Они наконец смогли остаться вдвоем: Саймон с медленно заживающим и постоянно ноющим плечом, и Кирен, который как бы себя ни уговаривал, больше всего на свете мечтал закончить дело о бедной девочке Кэйт. Операцию по частичному излечению от трудоголизма можно было бы считать проваленной, если бы не одно «но». Они оба не сдавались.

По утрам Саймон вставал раньше, потому что раньше ложился спать — Кирен засиживался над рисунками, мечтая довести до ума хоть один. Он варил кофе одной рукой, а потом пил его у окна, глядя на хмурый город, а после чувствовал, как его обвивают теплые руки, а губы прижимаются к затылку. Кирен мог подолгу стоять так, обнимая Саймона, и не делать ничего, не говорить ни слова. Саймон в такие моменты боялся обернуться и что-то сказать, как-то выдать себя. Ему казалось, что все это пройдет, едва он сделает что-то неосторожное и непоправимое.

Кирен свалился ему на голову безумно обаятельным стихийным бедствием. Саймону казалось, что такое с ним никогда не произойдет, весь этот бешеный взрыв эмоций и следующих за ними нелогичных действий. Он уже слишком взрослый, слишком серьезный и циничный для таких потрясений. Это в восемнадцать влюбляются с первого взгляда, идут, завороженные одним движением руки, трахаются на первом свидании, и съезжаются в первую же неделю знакомства. Это в подростковом возрасте хочется послать весь мир к черту, только чтобы рядом с тобой был человек, в сторону которого уехала твоя крыша.

Все это просто не могло случиться с ним. С кем угодно, но не с ним, с Саймоном, потому что он этого как минимум... не заслуживал? О, нет, это было вовсе не юношеское сомнение в собственной привлекательности, а нечто более глубокое и потаенное. Как страшное воспоминание, ночной кошмар, отравляющий свет дня, постоянно возвращающаяся мысль: это все закончится. Еще одна минута, один час, день и все пройдет. Они с Киреном одумаются, перестанут творить глупости, вспомнят о том, что они взрослые люди и почти не знают друг друга. Решат, что им нужно немного времени, личного пространства, что они не готовы вот так сразу, и множество других глупейших, но «взрослых» вещей. Эти мысли преследовали его постоянно.

Только ничего не кончалось. Кирен отрывался от холста и звал Саймона посмотреть на очередной этап работы. Он пытался нарисовать миссис Лувье — такой, какой он впервые увидел ее, — потрясающей, хрупкой, нездешней. На непрофессиональный взгляд Саймона наброски были один краше другого, но Кирену постоянно что-то не нравилось. Когда он в раздражении был готов забросить работу — в прямом смысле слова куда подальше, Саймон перехватывал его руку, целовал длинные пальцы, перемазанные краской, и тянул к себе. Кирен никогда не отворачивался.

Кирен рядом вздохнул и чуть завозился. Он опять рисовал до глубокой ночи, рано подскочил, и потом Саймон с трудом уговорил его прилечь днем. Сам Саймон постоянно спал из-за обезболивающих таблеток, и это был еще лучший вариант — поначалу он вообще не хотел их пить, вспомнив старые страхи бывшего наркомана. Абсолютно беспочвенные, и ему, как эксперту, это было известно, но ужас от того, что он снова может опуститься, тем более — на глазах у Кирена, крепко держал за горло.

Кирен, кстати, отнесся к этому весьма серьезно, и сказал, что если Саймон хочет ходить без обезболивающих, то пускай будет так. Может быть, подсознание подсказывает ему, что с таблетками что-то не так, и от них у него начнется жуткая аллергия, и он надуется как шар... Тут Саймон не выдержал и расхохотался, чувствуя, как становится немного легче. В итоге он остановился на простых препаратах, которые притупляли боль, но не убирали ее полностью.

Саймон тяжело перекатился со спины на правый бок, надеясь, что это разбудит Кирена и выдернет его из неприятного сна. О том, что сон был действительно не самый лучший, говорило уже то, как судорожно Кирен стал дышать и сжимать кулак. Саймон с усилием поднял левую руку и тронул Кирена за плечо. Рана все еще давала о себе знать, поэтому движение вышло немного грубым, но достигло желаемого эффекта — Кирен открыл глаза и сонно моргнул, фокусируя взгляд на Саймоне.

— Снова дергался во сне? Извини, — сказал он и с силой потер лицо.

— Нет, но я решил вытащить тебя прежде, чем все начнется.

Кирен с благодарностью взглянул на него и сел на кровати, опираясь на спинку.

— Снова вода. Темная, холодная вода, — отрешенно сказал он.

— И маленькие мертвые девочки в ней? — продолжил Саймон.

Кирен покачал головой.

— В этот раз хуже. Мне кажется, это меня убили и я тону. Странное ощущение. Иногда мне снится, что я умер, и продолжаю видеть все, но... Это другое. Не моя смерть. Никогда не боялся воды, знаешь, при том, что плавать не умел довольно долго.

Саймон положил руку ему на колено, прерывая поток откровений. Кошмары Кирена он знал уже наизусть: ему снилась Кэйт, или Кэйт в воде, то, как она тонет и тянет к нему руки, или то, как тонет он сам. Обсуждения по десятому кругу ничего не дадут. Кирен снова сполз вниз, растягиваясь на кровати во весь рост и поворачиваясь к Саймону лицом.

— Я чувствую себя таким виноватым перед ней, — прошептал он.

— Тебе не за что себя винить. Ты сделал для нее все, что мог. Ты открыл это дело спустя столько времени, ты разобрался, нашел виновных, передал его дальше. Кэйт умерла два года назад. Ей уже, увы, никак нельзя помочь.

— Я знаю. Но почему же мне тогда так хреново?

— Потому что ты хороший человек, — Саймон придвинулся ближе и медленно поцеловал Кирена, не давая ему фыркнуть или как-то оспорить это утверждение. — И еще потому что ты — это ты. Обостренное чувство справедливости, почти как у Бэтмена.

Кирен улыбнулся.

— Мне кажется, ты идеализируешь меня.

— О, ничуть. Бэтмен — отвратительный персонаж, к тому же я всегда больше любил комиксы Марвел.

Кирен рассмеялся, и Саймон приподнялся на здоровой руке, чтобы оказаться ближе и поцеловать его уже куда обстоятельнее. Ему безумно нравилось, когда Кирен улыбался. Это стоило всех неловких усилий пошутить так, чтобы вывести его из глубокого погружения в собственные мысли.

Потом они сидели на кухне, ели поздний обед и болтали на отвлеченные темы, но Саймон видел, что он все еще там, в расследовании. Мертвая девочка Кэйт не отпускала его, словно ухватившись с того света за крохотный лучик надежды. Но они оба сейчас ничего не могли поделать. Кирен официально передал дело и теперь не мог влиять на обстоятельства, а Кэйт была мертва. Давным-давно.

Но Кирен мучился так, будто она была рядом, и требовала от него ответа за все прегрешения ее родственников.

Возможно все дело было в чересчур разыгравшемся воображении Саймона, которое придавало довольно простым логически связанным событиям привкус мистики, но одно было верным: Кирен был человеком действия. Даже не так — человеком порыва. Он ценил широкие жесты, идущие от души, какими бы глупостями они ни казались со стороны, и к каким бы плачевным результатам не приводили. Именно поэтому он простил Саймона за его выходку с Бэллом, даже не вдумавшись толком в проблему. То, что показалось ему незначительным и что он смог с легкостью отбросить, для Саймона в отношениях стало бы катастрофой.

Дело было в том, что он врал Кирену. Не просто не договаривал, не утаивал часть происходящего, а именно целенаправленно врал. Он пришел просить его о помощи, когда сам точно знал, что происходит, умолчал о своих догадках насчет Бэлла, продолжая рассказывать про такое сложное дело с кучей родственников. Расследование действительно было, как и довольно агрессивные свидетели-подозреваемые, но Саймон уже совершенно точно видел, что именно здесь происходит. А в самый ответственный момент решил сделать все сам, не оставив даже подсказок, где можно найти его остывшее тело в случае чего.

Вот что именно сделал Саймон, и что Кирен с легкостью простил ему. Каким-то образом из всей этой лжи и абсурда он вычленил главное — порыв. Саймону нужна была помощь, иначе бы он не обратился за ней, он знал, что дело принимает скверный оборот. А едва он получше узнал Кирена — тут же захотел вывести его из-под удара любыми способами. Немыслимо, за то, из-за чего любая другая пара рассталась бы со скандалом, Саймон получил лишь гневную отповедь, суть которой сводилась, чтобы он больше не смел извиняться, и довольно жесткий секс. Конфликт был исчерпан даже не начавшись, а тема закрыта.

Сейчас же Кирен снова занимался удивительным и непонятным делом — метался, как зверь в клетке, из-за дела, в котором он уже ничего не мог исправить. Человека, которому уже нельзя было помочь. Невозможно вернуть Кэйт из могилы, вправить ее родителям мозги, а брату отсыпать немного совести. Так же, как невозможно было вернуть память и потерянные годы миссис Лувье. Кирен понимал это умом, но так и не мог полностью смириться. И хоть на время прекратить этот процесс можно было только обратив внимание на себя.

Саймон перехватил Кирена за руку, когда он проходил мимо его стула к мойке, и притянул к себе. Уткнулся лбом в живот, обнимая его за пояс. Почувствовал пальцы у себя в волосах и удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза.

— Я кое-что не сказал тебе, — начал Кирен. Его голос звучал чуть приглушенно, и как-будто бы виновато.

— Я слушаю.

— Саймон, это серьезно.

— Так же серьезно, как твое предложение съездить в Рортон?

— Наверное, даже еще серьезнее, — Кирен мягко освободился из объятий, стараясь не задеть больное плечо и присел напротив, убрав руки со стола и избегая всякого контакта кроме зрительного. — Саймон, я хочу предложить тебе работу. После завершения расследования по делу Кэйт и передачи в суд детектива Бэлла, Коули получит повышение. Он давно мариновал мне мозги идеей о своей команде, и в последнее время намекал на то, чтобы я решался прямым текстом. Я уже выбрал: Эми, Филиппа и тебя. Если ты примешь предложение.

Саймон смотрел на Кирена, думая о том, как же он красив. Не только внешне, нет. В каждом его движении, в горящих глазах, немного нервной походке, вечно растрепанных волосах, светилась такая любовь к жизни, что ей-богу, хватило бы на троих. Саймон не мог даже представить, как такой человек мог едва не лишить себя этой самой жизни, как это возможно, чтобы в нем одном уживалось столько контрастов. Как можно существовать рядом с этим невероятным человеком, и как можно жить без него, когда узнал его хоть немного.

— Саймон, — Кирен нарушил молчание, серьезно взглянув ему в глаза. — Я пойму, если ты откажешься. Это все — одна большая идея Коули, но проблема в том, что на данном этапе со своей стороны я согласен с ней, — Кирен развел руками. — Я вижу, как ты ненавидишь манипуляции, особенно после того, что произошло с детективом Бэллом. Я бы после такого года три никому не доверял.

— Полтора, — отозвался Саймон.

— Что?

— Полтора года. Опытным путем выяснилось, что мне достаточно полутора лет, чтобы снова доверять людям. Но некоторые люди способны форсировать этот процесс. Я согласен.

Кирен выдохнул с облегчением, улыбнулся и протянул руку через стол, касаясь ладони Саймона.

— У меня такое чувство, что я тебя заставил.

— Да что ты. Мои коллеги душу бы продали за возможность поработать с тобой.

Кирен рассмеялся.

— Возможно раньше, но не после того, как я ворвался в ваш замкнутый мирок, громогласно требуя личный номер вашего местного божества.

Теперь рассмеялся уже Саймон.

— Уверен, после этого они станут относиться к тебе, как к верховному жрецу. Но дело не в этом. Ты берешь себе в команду кота в мешке, детектив Уокер, ты не видел, как я работаю.

— Зато я наслышан об этом. У тебя хорошие рекомендации.

— Слухи, детектив...

— Не скромничай. Так ты правда согласен?

Саймон кивнул. Кирен сжал его пальцы и снова нахмурился.

— Я хотел бы попросить тебя еще кое о чем...

Дом Сары был на другой стороне улицы от дома Кэйт, Саймон отвлеченно подумал, что они могли бы перемигиваться фонариками через окна. Или заниматься любой другой невероятно важной в их возрасте ерундой. Они с Киреном шли молча, и Саймон не решался сейчас даже тронуть его за руку, настолько он был напряжен. Сначала они посетили заброшенную детскую площадку и просидели час на скрипучих качелях ожидая явления Сары. Но она не пришла.

Кирен подошел к калитке небольшого заборчика и решительно открыл ее, нащупав защелку с другой стороны. За окном промелькнула тень, а затем Сара выбежала на крыльцо, рывком распахнув дверь. Она выглядела точь в точь как описывал Кирен — маленькая, с копной непослушных светлых волос, в которых уже начали выцветать зеленые полосы.

— Кэйт? — только и спросила она.

Кирен обреченно кивнул. Она все поняла.

Она зарыдала в голос, надрывно, истерически, слезы брызнули у нее из глаз, и она слетела по ступенькам к Кирену. Добежала до него, обвила руками и уткнулась лицом в грудь, продолжая горько плакать. Кирен обнял ее за плечи, наклонился к макушке и начал что-то тихо говорить.

Саймон знал, что именно. Мне жаль, мне жаль. Бедная девочка, как же мне жаль.

Саймон подошел ближе и заметил, как из-за двери настороженно выглядывает пожилая женщина — вероятно, бабушка Сары, — и недоуменно смотрит на них.

Сара начала говорить сквозь всхлипывания.

— Она сильно мучилась?

Кирен беспомощно оглянулся на Саймона в поисках поддержки, и он просто кивнул. Сказать правду было невозможно, но пытаться скрыть что-то было бы ужасно неправильно.

— Это долгая история. Пойдем в дом. Я все расскажу.


	17. Эпилог №2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этот эпилог напрямую связан с событиями "Горящего детектива"

5 лет спустя

Кирен положил трубку, все еще не слишком понимая, что только что услышал. И хотя голос Дейзи Митчелл невозможно было не узнать, а ее интонацией по прежнему можно было заколачивать сваи, Кирен никак не мог понять, что именно ему пытаются объяснить. Только когда трубку перехватила миссис Коулман и начала мягко что-то втолковывать, он ответил «Да, я перезвоню» и отключился. А потом грудь сдавило спазмом и перед глазами заплясали черные точки.

В голове плыли отстраненные мысли, что хуже было только когда ему объявили о смерти Рика. Кирен давно позабыл это чувство — думал, что забыл. Он направился к выходу из кабинета, непривычно долго разбираясь с замком — он запирался? Ах, да, хотел поработать над документами в тишине, но не сложилось. В участке царила привычная глазу суета, а Эми обернулась к нему с улыбкой и явно собираясь сказать что-то жутко смешное, а потом разглядела его выражение лица и с тревогой нахмурилась.

— Что?

— Миссис Лувье пришла в себя неделю назад. Вспомнила все случившееся. А вчера она умерла, — Кирен сам поразился тому, насколько безэмоционально звучал его голос.

Эми прижала ладони к лицу.

— Господи, Кирен...

Действительно, что еще тут скажешь.

— Похороны через два дня. Купи мне билет на поезд, на завтра.

— Поехать с тобой?

Кирен неопределенно дернул плечом, буркнул, что пойдет немного пройдется и вывалился на улицу. Уже спустя десять минут он понял свою ошибку. Холлиоакс был слишком маленьким городом, чтобы успокоить себя прогулкой. Ноги сами выносили его на знакомые маршруты и Кирен чувствовал, что ходит по кругу. Можно было бы привычно осыпать надоевший маленький городок проклятиями, если бы не острое понимание того, что в Лондоне все было бы точно так же. Какая разница где бегать, если от себя все равно не убежишь.

Видеть кого-либо из знакомых не хотелось, поэтому Кирен свернул на улочку побезлюднее и устроился на какой-то хилой скамейке. Будь он в Рортоне, он бы пошел на кладбище, чтобы привести мысли в порядок, но в этой ситуации и в этом городе это был едва ли не самый худший выбор. Как же он устал. Смертельно устал и задолбался.

Сколько Кирен так просидел, бездумно глядя в стену противоположного дома, он не знал. На часы он не смотрел и вообще практически не двигался, а от внешнего мира абстрагировался настолько, что выйти из этого состояния ему помогло только то, что его кажется позвали. Как-то очень знакомо.

— Детектив?

Кирен повернул голову не отрывая подбородка от переплетенных пальцев и мрачно взглянул на Брендана Брэди. Вот кто выглядел сейчас как самый счастливый сукин сын во вселенной. По крайней мере так уже могли сказать все, кто знали Брендана недостаточно хорошо, или не могли отметить с профессиональной точки зрения некоторую все еще нервозность присутствующую в его поведении. Но они оба работали над этим, каждый по-своему.

— Я шел к вам в участок и услышал, что вы собираетесь уезжать, — сказал Брендан присаживаясь рядом с Киреном.

— Это не деревня, а просто какой-то пластиковый лес — в одном крае полыхнет, и уже спустя секунду все будут знать, — проворчал Кирен. — Мне нужно в Лондон, по личным обстоятельствам. Это не займет много времени. К тому же в участке останутся Филипп и Кендал...

— Что-то случилось? С вашими родными все в порядке? — голос у Брендана был вкрадчивым, как у штатного психолога. Или проверял, или действительно беспокоился, но старался в меру сил не показывать этого.

Кирен мог бы огрызнуться или отделаться общими фразами, но они с Бренданом уже наговорили друг другу столько, что еще одна офигительная история не сделает особой погоды.

— Умерла одна из жертв расследования, которое я вел пять лет назад... Черт, долго рассказывать.

Брендан достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака какую-то фляжку и молча протянул Кирену. Тот не стал отмазываться служебным положением — разговор был таким, что как бы не пришлось искать еще алкоголя. Виски приятно обжег язык и теплом прошелся по гортани. Как ни странно, стало чуточку легче.

Кирен говорил долго, зависая и подбирая слова, мучительно выдавливая их из себя, аккуратно выстраивая фразы чтобы сложить все в единую картину. Он никогда не думал, что вспоминать все произошедшее в деталях будет настолько тяжело. Но несмотря на это он рассказал все: про миссис Лувье, про Милтонов, про Сару, даже немного про внутреннее расследование. Он рассказывал обо всем, опуская разве что только детали их зарождавшихся с Саймоном отношений — это было совершенно не по теме, да и ни к чему сейчас. Брендан ни разу не перебил его, только иногда забирал фляжку и коротко отпивал из нее, тут же возвращая обратно. Алкоголь закончился на середине истории, но за добавкой никто не пошел.

Когда Кирен закончил, он не почувствовал облегчения от того, что выговорился, или что теперь кто-то еще знает всю историю. Было очень пусто и тоскливо, но странная тяжесть не сдавливала больше грудь, и появилось хоть какое-то желание двигаться.

— Я никогда не представлял, что работа полиции может быть... Такая, — задумчиво сказал Брендан и покачал головой.

— Какая?

— Невероятная. И в то же время жизненная.

— Ну, это не наша заслуга. Люди сами делают ужасные вещи, а мы просто подхватываем ситуацию и разбираемся в ней дальше.

— Если бы у каждого человека был в жизни хотя бы шанс сделать что-то, что делаете вы даже не замечая этого, то мир стал бы куда более приятным местом.

— Ай, прекрати, — отмахнулся Кирен. — У всех есть шанс, не все им пользуются. А еще мы же вроде бы пили из одного горла и должны перестать друг другу «выкать», как считаешь?

Брендан усмехнулся.

— Это довольно тяжело, особенно после таких историй. Так значит, ты едешь на похороны? Надеюсь, устраивать их не тебе придется.

— Нет-нет, ее сиделка давно еще переоформила над ней опеку и забрала к себе. Заботилась, как о своей матери. Все было хорошо. Пока она не вспомнила, — Кирен уронил лицо в ладони и застонал. — Ну зачем, зачем она вспомнила? Господи, неужели этот мир просто не может быть хоть чуточку справедливым?

— Не гневи Бога такими словами, — почти ласково посоветовал Брендан. — Иначе прилетит еще побольше, чем раньше.

— Я не верю в бога.

— А тогда почему обращаешься к нему?

— Саймон верит.

— А.

— К тому же, должен же кто-то отвечать за происходящий кошмар. Я чувствую себя куском бессильного мяса — я сделал все, что мог, но ничего не изменилось. Не исправилось. А спустя время вообще стало еще хуже.

— То есть, ты чувствуешь свою вину? — удивленно спросил Брендан. — Потому что миссис Лувье все вспомнила?

— Да, знаю-знаю, все это чушь и бред, но ты еще меня нормальным назови. Если раньше ты не замечал мой комплекс мессии и зашкаливающее чувство собственной важности, то сейчас это они, познакомься. Я просто сатанею от бессилия. Особенно когда все сделал правильно, и даже самый педантичный на свете человек не придерется. Но всем все равно плохо.

— Зачем ты помогал мне, Кирен?

Тот удивленно посмотрел на Брендана, который, казалось, спрашивал это абсолютно серьезно. Они уже говорили об этом раньше, и Кирен думал, что тема давно закрыта.

— Зачем ты помогал мне и Стивену, зачем ты делал все это? — продолжал упорствовать Брендан.

— Потому что мог.

— Верно. Вот и сейчас делай то, что можешь. Поезжай в Лондон, горюй, скорби, утешай тех, кто так же любил эту женщину. Это все, что ты можешь сделать на данный момент.

Кирен тяжело вздохнул.

— Я постараюсь вернуться как можно быстрее...

— Не спеши. Побудь там немного, если нужно. У нас здесь все не так уж и плохо, особенно если ты оставишь Филиппа.

— Почему все так? — бессмысленно спросил Кирен, заглядывая в глаза Брендану, по-детски, как будто тот прятал от него ответ.

— Я не знаю, — Брендан покачал головой. — И вряд ли знает хоть кто-нибудь.

В Лондон Лондон они с Эми и Саймоном выехали на следующий же день, и практически всю дорогу провели в молчании, каждый думая о своем и вспоминая те события. Откровенно говоря, Филипп тоже имел право поехать на похороны, но в итоге решил что его присутствие в Холлиоаксе более важно сейчас. Несмотря на то, что тогда Кирен отдал это дело на доработку Коули, он не смог оставить людей. Его новоиспеченная команда продолжала общаться со всеми оставшимися в живых жертвами и поддерживать их в меру сил, пока расследование и судебные процессы не завершились. Аманде и Кристоферу Милтонам дали по десять лет за соучастие в преступлении. Их французским родственникам удалось отмазаться и доказать свою «невиновность» — они стояли на том, что понятия не имели, зачем Кармен уезжала на два месяца, а сама девочка утверждала, что ничего не знала об исчезновении кузины. Арнольда определили в психиатрическую лечебницу. Всего этого миссис Лувье так и не узнала, поскольку Дейзи Митчелл ревностно хранила ее от плохих новостей, боясь спровоцировать приступ.

Похороны были тихими и немногочисленными. Практически всех Кирен знал хотя бы в лицо: Дейзи, миссис Коулман с дочкой и внучкой, которые тоже помогали ухаживать за миссис Лувье, Сара с бабушкой и их небольшой полицейский эскорт. Сесилия была в другой стране и прислала открытку с соболезнованиями, а Коули просто не приехал не объяснив причин, ограничившись звонком. Несколько тихих женщин с платочками оказались старыми подругами миссис Лувье, еще до амнезии, — они зашли попрощаться и ушли, даже не оставшись на церемонию погребения.

Сколько бы лет ни прошло, каким бы взрослым и циничным Кирен себя ни считал, а похороны он ненавидел все с той же десткой силой. Те же ощущения постоянной легкой тошноты от неправильности происходящего, просто теперь за взрослой маской задумчивости и отчужденности. Потому что надо было держать лицо. И вроде бы не перед кем кривляться, но все равно вбитые приличия и «так надо» диктовали свою волю. Как там говорил Брендан — скорби и горюй? У Кирена получалось только молча злиться на себя и на весь мир, сохраняя при этом отрешенное лицо.

Кирен вспоминал, не мог не вспоминать миссис Лувье и ее мягкую улыбку — у него все-таки получилось написать ее портрет, она долго позировала ему, не жалуясь на дотошность художника. Они много разговаривали: о том, что бывает, когда просто уезжаешь, неведомо куда, и что делать, если вокруг случаются обстоятельства, которые невозможно взять под контроль.

Миссис Лувье говорила, что нужно расслабиться и отдаться течению жизни. Но при этом не забывать о том, что никогда не поздно изменить свой выбор. Кирен спрашивал, как же это сделать, если бывает так, что сам не можешь отменить свое предыдущее решение. Она отвечала, что она пытается, каждый день пытается вспомнить, что же произошло и вернуться по-настоящему. В одну из их последних бесед, Кирен наконец задал вопрос о том, что она станет делать, если все вспомнит. Что будет с Дейзи, с миссис Коулман и с Сарой, которые о ней заботятся, если она будет уже другая?

Миссис Лувье тогда улыбнулась и ответила: «Ничего».

Так и случилось. Она снова перехитрила всех и ушла, а они остались. Потерянные люди, которые знали ее разной, и любили по-своему, сведенные ею друг с другом в маленькой лондонской церкви. Ее чудесный портрет, написанный Киреном, стоял перед ее гробом. Все снова похвалили Кирена за чудесную работу.

Когда церемония закончилась и все уже стали расходиться, чтобы потом собраться в доме мисс Митчелл для поминок, Кирен все еще стоял возле свежей могилы и смотрел на гранитное надгробие. Миссис Лувье не похоронили рядом с Кэйт — перезахоронение делалось на государственные деньги и на дальнем районе кладбища. Отчего-то это казалось правильным.

Саймон с Эми подошли было, но Кирен попросил еще несколько минут. Он присел рядом с могилой и дотронулся до холодного камня. Что он мог сделать? Он мог помнить ее, жить дальше, рассказывать о ней другим. Но так вышло, что он знал не всю ее, а только часть личности, так уж получилось. И что делать в таком случае?

— Я думала, ты не приедешь.

Сара подошла неслышно и присела рядом, подобрав юбку. За пять лет из нескладного, но довольно симпатичного подростка она превратилась в красивую девушку. Юбка стала длиннее, из волос исчезли зеленые полосы, вот только на ногах были неизменные кеды.

— Странно, что ты так подумала.

— Я слышала, ты занят, что у вас там какое-то сложное дело на выезде.

— Так и есть, но не приехать к миссис Лувье... — Кирен замолчал. Сара тоже проигнорировала его оговорку. — Вы с ней продолжали общаться? В последние годы я редко заглядывал к вам.

— Да, я приходила к ней. Она часто вспоминала тебя.

— А почему же не звонила?

Сара смерила его снисходительным взглядом и снова оставила реплику без ответа.

— Ты работаешь, учишься? — спросил наугад Кирен, чтобы поддержать разговор.

— Все вместе. Я буду полицейским. Первый экзамен на следующей неделе.

Кирен удивленно присвистнул.

— Ничего себе. А ты хорошо подумала?

Сара фыркнула.

— Я знала, что ты это скажешь. Да, я подумала. Это не из-за тебя, не бойся. Хотя ладно, из-за тебя тоже. Просто я думала, что если бы ты не нашел Кэйт, то я бы стала детективом и нашла ее сама. А потом подумала, что ведь есть много таких людей, как я и она, которые тоже хотят узнать правду и добиться справедливости. И, в общем...

— У каждого копа своя романтическая история о приходе в профессию, поверь мне, — сказал Кирен, улыбнувшись.

— Я знаю. И это моя.

— Она не снится тебе? — вдруг спросил Кирен. И зачем-то уточнил: — Кэйт.

— Редко, но бывает. Я не запоминаю сны. Но, похоже, теперь будет сниться Джемма.

Кирен перевел взгляд на надгробие: «Грейс Джемма Лувье. От любящих друзей и родственников». Неискренне, поскольку родственники в последнее время даже близко к Джемме не ходили, зато просто.

— Она говорила, что все так и должно быть. То, что она все забыла, и то, что мы все познакомились, и что появился ты... Все так и должно быть, понимаешь? — Сара решительно встала и протянула Кирену руку. — Пойдем?

Кирен взялся за ее ладонь и поднялся, и они медленно зашагали в сторону выхода.

Когда он впервые пришел к миссис Лувье, после того, как рассказал Саре все, он ощущал огромную вину за все происходящее. За Кэйт, за Милтонов, за то, что он ничего не мог поделать, да и никто не могу. Но Дейзи Митчелл настрого запретила рассказывать, что же на самом деле произошло тогда, и поэтому Кирену пришлось повиниться только за то, что он бросил дело на полпути. Он сказал правду, о том, что полюбил одного человека, и выбрал его, а не работу, передав дело более опытным коллегам.

Миссис Лувье тогда сказала так: «А этот человек тебя любит? Так пойди и узнай».


End file.
